I woke up a faunas?
by Amvmaster
Summary: like the title suggest i woke up as a faunas a fox one to be exact, and one thing lead to another and lets say this fanfic writer is about to change somethings in this world of remnant, funny how this all started with me falling asleep thinking about being jaunes wing man, SI-fic,OCC,as well as added OC's, M for reasons, mostly swearing
1. Chapter 1

**hello one and all i welcome you to my somewhat serious new fanfic,**

 **warning and disclaimer, i dont own this and i have dyslexia so i apologise for my spelling and grammar for being so bad**

 **now on with the reading**

* * *

Mother fucker this is just annoying i mean come on jaune the hell are you doing there crying this is just so freaking cringe i mean come on dude after two seasons of hints you finally take a damn hint and boom you screw it up wonderful absolutely fucking wonderful, you know what jaune needs or more needed during the first seasons?

A wing man i mean a guy that could just help him along as he gets the girl without any other fucking pricks getting in the way or anything else.

I feel kind of triggered now, hell i wonder what would happen if i was there being his wingman an shit?

I will most likely be, my lazy ass self and half ass it while trying to help him but in the end we both screw up and both of us are either dead or going to die alone with the way we fucked up.

Its actually kind of depressing to think about it like that but then again thats reality working for you, i mean lets just imagine me an 18 year old highschool drop out getting one of the hottest girls in RWBY while helping the biggest dork in the series trying to get love?

Forgot to mention that said highschool drop out is a virgin and is very bad with woman.

I mean i can talk to them thats easy, but flirting with someone i just met i dont know how to do that with friends thats different since their your friends nothing more nothing less, then theres hitting on girls that im terrible with i mean i tried once ended awkwardly as said girl walked away saying that i was just some freak.

Not a good confidence booster now is it?

Especially with someone with my statue, yeah im tall at least 6'1 and a bit, with a big enough shirt i do look like i have some muscle but then you get to my gut and theres just a bit poking out to say hello, i try to suck it in but it just doesnt seem to work for me much standing up straighter though sometimes helps but sucking my gut in fro long enough and i feel a little dizzy, i feel like i should go see the doctor about that one.

Anyway not the point either way im not really hottie material now am i not to mention my curlly ass hair makes it look like i have an afro growing slowly off of my head, but i like to keep it short like trimmer cut short number 3 but sometimes i go for a number 2 for summer. Then theres my face im not the healtheist person as my black heads would detest to that then theres my glasses, not nerdy just a pair of thin black framed glasses that fit over my blue and greenish eyes.

Not only that but i also have the start of goatie on my chin that i actually want so im not complaining about that since its a beard i want a beard therefore i will have a beard.

All in all do i really seem like the type of guy to be getting and i quote 'all dem bitches'?

I all answer for you nope i dont soooooooooo there goes that idea of helping jaune considering he looks a whole lot better than me i mean come on even if he looks like a lanky mother fucker at least he can take a fucking punch or in cadins case a mace and still get up, me id go down and i'd stay down unless i was angry then well lets say shit gets whack yo!

Sigh all in all hes better and im worse end of story.

Still being in remnant would be fun if you think about it, i mean come on your in a world filled with badass looking monsters that get killed by even more badass people look at qrow he is the basic form of badass then you have ironwood my god he is a walking talking form of military badass, jesus christ look at zwei for fucks sake that pups so mother fucking badass he gets hit and with fire and launches in the air like a cannonball and slams into a walking talk metal gundum and obliterates the thing and comes out with a lopsided smile and a scratches his ear and acts like nothing happened.

COME ON PEOPLE THAT IS BAD ASS RIGHT THERE!

Then you have the girls, jesus christ dont even get me started.

The woman there are beautiful and i mean "holy shit thats your baby sister!?" hot, lets give some examples here shall we?

First you have yang the badass brawling piece of damn that make you think twice before even looking at her hair, shes one of the main characters and with the way rooster teeth have designed her let me say this DDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM SON!, Seriously her character models are perfect, awesome and just well really makes her hot in both a literal and metaphorical sense considering her semblance and all.

Then we have the mysterious and quiet and calm looking faunus blake, she got a booty like whoa, Then theres every other women there that are just as hot or even hotter, hell now that i think about it even the villians are hot.

Except mercury, he a dude i aint into dudes, like at all.

All in all the girls there are out of my league and thats it, i guess i think i dont actually know their preferences either so yeah, as they say 'everyone is different'

Sigh i need to sleep, seriously ive been up past mid night watching the new episodes and i got to get up early for work and all so i need sleep.

I quickly turned my ipad off and set it on my nightstand as i laid back on my pillow and closed my eyes as i fell asleep.

Dont know why but when i woke up i yawned, which is weird considering i dont yawn when i wake up and thats only if i had a good nights rest and considering i was up since 1 in the morning this is just too weird.

I stretched my arms and legs as i felt a couple of pops in my bones that made me shiver a little and groan as i wiped my eyes.

"Oh man that was weird"

I said as i opened and closed my eyes as i heard nothing but birds chirping wind and leaves rustling, i blinked a couple times as i tried to assess what was going on and i found my self in a forest on top of a pile of green leaves.

I wasnt naked by the way thank fucking god for that.

I wore a simple pair of grey camo army pants, a pair of black sneakers, a blue hoodded army jacket over a white t shirt.

Man this is some dream, i mean i can hear everything hell i can smell everything as well, weird dream, i placed my hand on my head and felt another apendage on top as i just blinked and felt it for a bit, feels like something else, i placed my hand on the other side and i felt the same thinig, so i chalked it up as a pair of animal ears not weird nope not weird at all.

Then i felt something swishing from side to side and looked behind me and saw a large fluffy brown tail looked allot like a fox tail now that i look at it as it just swished from side to side, wait if i have a fox does that mean the appendages on my head are fox ears?

Cool, honestly thats freaking awesome i mean come on who wouldnt want these things? I mean japan has people that want then and all considering if you've seen their maid cafes then theres rwby i mean discrimination against people with animal appendages thats not cool considering they are cool and all.

Hmmmmmmmmmm this is a pretty weird dream i mean everything looks so real and not fictional like i mean my ears and tail are a quite the evidence for this considering they feel so real and my tail is fluffy as all living hell i mean its just so damn soft, i just sat there as i hugged my own tail as it felt both real and fluffy and soft.

Sigh what i wouldnt do to have this shit in the real world.

I sighed as i just slowly stood up using the tree right next to me to keep me balanced considering my tail and all this feels really really weird and new as i know for a fact now that i have a tail and all its supposed to keep yourself balanced like most animals use them for.

I took a couple test steps as i tried to get used to the feeling of having a tail, i was shaky at first but after a while i started to walk lik how i usually did i then everything fell into place and all.

Wait if this is a dream and i have this fox stuff do i by chance have a 6 pack?

I quickly lifted my shirt as i was greeted with no 6 pack but the same some what of a gut that ive had for a long time.

Well that was disappointing, i shrugged and sighed as i pulled my shirt down and stretched again as i felt a little stiff.

This dream is getting pretty weird and all, i mean come on i feel like i just woke up, wouldnt you find your dream weird if you felt like you woke up in it?

I looked around for a bit as i found a note where i was sleeping in the leaves and picked it up and read it as it said

 _You are not dreaming_

What a weird thing for a dream to have, i mean why would you tell yourself your not dreaming when your in fact dreaming, makes no sense at all.

Unless if i chalk up everything thats happened in the sudden time from of my sudden wake into said dream then that would make sense i guess?

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm looks like im going to go with the good old fashion am i dreaming pinch.

When i pinched my arm i pinched hard, cause well i never expected this to be not a dream and all might as well try dont you think?

*PINCH*

"OW MOTHER FUCKER!" i yelled as i quickly covered my mouth as my eyes widen, that hurt that actually totally seriously hurt. With a shakey breath i looked at my arm and the area where i pinched my self and watched as it slowly started to turn red.

Oh no, this can not be happening, no am at home sleeping this is just a dream just a hallucination yes thats what it is my friends gave me weed and maybe they put horse tranq's in them yeah that seems ledgit i mean their my friends and they love to fuck with me some times.

Yep just hallucinating in my bed going bat shit crazy yes, its not like im in RWBY or anything i mean come on that would be just well stupid and stuff, i mean i havent even seen any grimm so yeah im not in remnant or anything.

*growl*

I stopped my sudden thought of this being a delusion and slowly turned around as my eyes widen as i saw a 7ft alpha beowolf standing there looking all mencing as all living fuck as it glared at me and lick its lips?

I gulped as i slowly looked at the piece of paper again and read it once more

 _You are not dreaming_

Oh sweet mother of shit i dont think im dreaming, i looked back up at the beowolf as it growled at me, i slowly took one step backwards and quickly turned around as i gaped it the fuck out of there!

Now it was awkward after the first couple of metres as i was still getting used to my tail and maybe it was the gravity here but after a bit i wasnt so awkward as i ran as fast as i could while i heard the howling of the beast behind me as more howls followed it as heard the grunts of the grass floor being stomped on as i heard the wild and ragged breathing of the boewolf behind me as i quickly vaulted over a log and kept running as i knew for a fact the beowolf was on my tail.

Not literally but you know what i mean.

Breathing to me got more harder as i felt my chest was about to explode as my muscles burned in pain from my constant running but i had to for the fact is if i stopped i might actually possibly die here, that basically means i dont actually believe im in remnant unless i see some proof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard as i looked up from the trees as i saw one jaune arc flying through the air.

And theres my proof, i hate foreshadowing myself, i really do and as much as i'd to rage at myself for the predictions of pure stupid coincidence im still running from what i believed to be a now evolved version from not one beowolf but a pack as i heard even more stomps of the grassy ground as my indication of the reason of my prediction.

Now if you'll excuse me and allow me to run for my life now i would very much appreciate it.

Suddenly i actually manage to run in to pyrrha mother fucking nikos as she had the deathstalker on her ass, like in season one.

"Hi" was all she said as i was too busy being scared and was running away along side even though my body did not enjoy the pains that come from strenuous activity like running but hey less complaining more running!

Suddenly we actually broke our way into the bigger clearing as me and pyrrha were bashed in the back via deathstalker as we went flying towards the group that would soon to be teams JNPR and team RWBY the main character's of the show.

Now as muchy as i enjoyed myself being bashed in the back by a deathstalker and tumbling along the ground in pain i had finally had the time to actually breath while my chest, legs and feet burned in utter and stupid pain.

So as i laid on my back looking in the sky i took notice the sun was just lined up directly at me face, so what do i do?

Well i obviously cover my eyes with my hand, so i did that but what i found was something i never thought would happen to me and i think i was running on too much adrenaline to even notice this but when i moved my right hand to over my face i in fact couldnt feel it in fact i couldnt even move it at all so i took one look at my arm as i looked at it and saw that it completely and utterly limp for any better word.

So this lead me to believe i have in fact dislocated my right shoulder therefore leving my entire arm completely limp.

So i did the only thing i knew what to do groan in annoyance and in light pain as i could actually slowly feel the pain seeping in as i knew my adrenaline was going down.

"Ok not doing that again anytime soon" i bit out as i managed to push myself up into a sitting position as i blinked and just watch the drama unfold on itself and lets just say that watching from this POV is a whole lot better considering you could just feel the emotions of panic worry and sadness just weep off the souls, well then again im here in remnant so yeah maybe i shouldnt be enjoying this or i could give off the feeling of psychotic fuck wit ready to to create more dramatic bullshit you know like a midage housewife with no life and shit.

As i watched the small little "let's get moving" i couldn't help but be, well myself in this situation.

"Uh yeah hello could i like oh i don't know get some help here!?" i shouted as everyone stopped their moving and looked back at me as i waved.

"Uh yeah i think i dislocated my arm and i need some help to get up so could i get i dont know some help here you know if you could ever be so kind" i said sarcastically as they all looked at each other.

"Hold up who are you?" give the ice bitch an award for asking stupid questions in the middle of a hostile area with very little time to talk as the deathstalker is about to free itself oh wait shit.

"Nows not the time just help me up will ya, that bugs about to get free and we need to move now!" i said as yang ran over and pulled me up with my other arm as i now stood up and i have now confirmed my right shoulder has been dislocated.

"Ok lets see if this work stand back will ya darling this is going to hurt" i said as yang stepped back quickly while initiated the spencer method of fixing my dislocated shoulder.

I jumped and landed on my dislocated shoulder as it pop back into place

I grunted and groan in pain as i gritted my teeth and actually felt my right arm now and the ability to actually move it as well came back, thats good, i quickly pushed myself up and stood back up as i rolled my shoulders as my dislocated shoulder cracked a little in place.

"Alright *grunt* lets a go!" i said as i started to run off as i noticed everyone just stared at me.

"what arent you coming?" i asked as they shook their heads

"Yeah but arent you going to get your chess piece?" asked the very observive ren as i realised that these guys actually think im in the initiation.

Well shit as they say "might as well"

"Just chuck me a random piece and lets get out of here!" i said as jaune quickly picked something upa nd threw it to me.

I quickly caught it and looked at it as i saw it was the white pawn.

I feel like this should be ironic for some reason but i also feel like i should care less for the why and run for the reason of not dying!

"Thanks blondie now book it people!" i shouted as i started my tyring sprint as i ran past the deathstalker as everyone i think followed behind me, wait why are they following me i dont know where the hell im going at all even if ive watched the episode allot i still have no idea how the hell im going to get to that temple.

Oh hey ruby joined me cool, i watched as she ran in front of me as i quickly followed her along until well call me charles uncle heres the temple thing.

Guess they really did follow the clearings path.

I actually felt happy that we were nearly done with this until some "friends" turned up as the same pack of beowolves from before stood in the way towards the bridge leading to the temple thing.

"BEOWOLVES!" ruby shouted as he pulled out creasent rose in all of her gloryful badassness, i nearly had a nerdgasim but nows not the time. I watched as she sprinted forwards in a blur as the beowolves were slashed in half as i ran right past her, to bad i had to skid to a stop as there standing at the middle of the egg shaped looking temple was that god mother fucking damn alpha from before.

*growl*

"We meet again" was all i said as i gulped and felt sweat roll down my face as it growled and charged towards me, i quickly ignored my pained chest as i ran back towards the other end of the bridge as i forgot about something important.

Like fore example oh i dont know the nevermore breaking the bridge right under me as i ended up free falling and slamming on top of the never more as i quickly yelled in fright and grabbed a hold of the feathered fuck's feathers.

I gritted my teeth in fear as i felt the nevermore fly right into the air honestly this could of gone a whole lot better but either it was this or the alpha so i choose you feathered fuck.

Ok heres that feeling again from before like i forgot something again.

"FIRE!" ooooooooooooooh yeah the flying projectiles that can kill me at any minute while im on top of this thing.

Damn it

I gritted my teeth as i pulled myself along towards the neck of the nevermore as it sqwuaked in and shook itself a bit like it was trying to get me off, i ignored it as i waved my hand trying to catch their attention.

*BANG BANG BOOM BOOM BANGBANGBANG!*

"SON OF A BITCH!" i yelled as i ducked under the projectiles as they either flew over me or hit the nevermore as i gripped the feathers on the nevermores neck harder as as i tried not to get hit.

Son of a bitch could they at least oh i dont know aim! Cause it looks like they're just spamming the X button in the middle of a quick time event!

"God damn it by the time they kill this thing they'll be going to jail for my homicide!" i said outloud as i tried to think of somthing to screw with the nevermore and then saw its eyes.

Alright i got something problem is i dont have any plan if i fall, so here goes nothing.

I manged to shimmy myself upwards its neck while dodging the flying projectiles as i was at the base of the mask of the nevermore, i sighed as i held my left hand out as i looked at my finger nails, they look more well actually they were more claw like than anything else, well thats convenient.

I sighed and took a deep breath in and slide my body to the side of the nevermores neck as my right hand gripped the feathers as my legs held themselves tight around its neck as i held my left hand out completely straight and flat like i was about to karate chop someone and as fast as i could and flung my hand stabbing it straight into nevermore's biggest eye on the left as it went straight through, and i mean like "hand up a cows ass" straight through.

Oh god i nearly puked if it wasnt the fact the nevermore screamed so damn high that it made me dizzy oh man gross, i felt my hand went in deeper i noticed the nevermore was heading straight to the cliff side, i need to pull out so when i did i didnt expect to latch and pull something along with me as it felt like it was the literal size of a soft ball that i for some reason gripped onto.

Either way as soon as i pulled out i regretted as my arm stunk like fucking fish guts and my entire blue coated arm was covered in black blood as my hand held the soft ball size brain of the nevermore.

Do you know how i knew that?

Cause as soon as i pull it out the nevermore stopped moving in general and started to turn to ash in mid air as it didnt fly towards the cliff any more it was more like it was going to crash land into the damn thing.

So i did something i knew would always get me out anything dangerous or stupid.

Insult the english one more time, i could insult america but with their ections going on, why bother seriously why bother.

"Fuck the english" was all i said as i let go of the nevermores neck and decided to fall.

How unfortunate that my fall well fell short as i felt something tie itself around my waist and then a sudden pull as i went flying backwards until someone had caught me and landed on the ground as they dropped me.

"Well that was something" was all i heard as i looked at my blood covered hand as the brain i was hold was still there as it slowly turned to ashes, oh god its actually beating as well oh my god that is gross!

I felt my face turn green as i ran to the ledge and threw the brain into the clouds as i started to throw up over the ledge.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww thats gross!" i heard the adorable voice of one ruby as i just continued to vomit off of the ledge, oh you have no idea little red no idea at all.

That was the most disgusting thing i have ever done in my entire life, second would be accidentally eating that cat food oh god that was gross and im still vomiting.

You know this hurts right? Like hurts my throat and shit.

As soon as i was done i spat out the vomit taste and rolled away from the ledge and look back up to the sky, as it was soon shadowed out by a certain red caped girl.

"Are you um ok there" she asked me as i held up my kind of bloodied hand as the blood slowly turn to ash and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yep just trying to get over the fact i did that and the fact that i may or may be hallucinating all in all though i feel terrible" i said as i rubbed my eyes with my right hand as it was bloody and i think i might of got blood in said eye.

So theres not much wrong with me really, kind of just getting over the adrenaline rush right now

*growl*

I slowly sat up as i looked at the still alive alpha beowolf as it glared right at me, hes still not dead!?

"Ok quick question who didnt kill this thing yet!?" i yelled as i looked at them as they all seemed to shrug.

"We thought it was your kill so we didnt really touch it, you know to be respectful and all" yang said as i looked at them like they were crazy.

These girls are going to save the entire world? Fuck the hell no i aint relying them anything if there like this.

"Look as nice as that is please kill the damn thing!" i shouted as ruby nodded and pulled out creasent rose as she fired and i watched with a smile as time seemed to slow down as the bullet went straigh past the beowolfs head, making my smile seem a bit too forced.

"Little red why havent you killed the thing yet?" i asked in nice sweet voice as she looked like she was panicking.

"But i aimed for the head let me try again" she said as she fired missed

"One more time" miss

"Alright i've got it this time" miss

"Oh come on hes right there how could i miss dont worry whats your face i'll get him again" miss

"The names hamish by the way and are you missing on purpose arent you?" i asked blandly as she blushed at me and looked embarrassed.

"What no im just mis-i mean i uh im just test firing my baby you know trajectory and stuff you know get a good idea od the land and how i should killit and all" oh my god another church in the making i can just see it and its horrible some please stop this!

"Ok sis i think you should stop this lets see if cant do anything" yang said as she stepped up to plate as she cocked her arms making her shotgun bracelets click into place.

She quickly threw a fist up as she launched a red firework like bullet out as it went straight past the beowolf.

"Oh you are kidding me right? not you too" i said as i groaned as she looked even more embarrassed than ruby as she just tried again and again as she just missed, hell the alpha fucking yawned in the middle of the of the shots as they just kept missing.

"Ugh allow me to show you how its really done you nitwit" weiss said as she stepped up to the plate as she held he raiper up and summoned a bunch of icicles and fired them directly at the beowolf as my eyes widen as i watched as the icicles bent out of the way of the beowolf as if it was repelled.

"What but thats impossible!" weiss yelled as she continued to launch icicle after icicle as they still missed and ever time i watch in curiosity, yeah im serious about this, every single time the icicle went towards the beowolf and just went around it like it was redirected.

Wait oh your kidding me no oh god here i go theories in coming and done.

"Oh my god your kidding me!" i yelled as i jumped up stunning the rest of the girls as they were looking at me.

"What? Im sorry but im trying my best here" yelled weiss as i shook my head at her,

"Sorry not you the beowolf!" i said as i pointed at the beowolf as everyone looked in confusion hell even the beowolf did, now that actually helps my theroy very much.

"What are you talking about its just an alpha and thats it" weiss said.

"Thanks for the observation there ice queen but allow me to explain first, now before you go off at me with the questions allow me to say this i am not apart of the initiation i literally just woke up not too long ago, and when i did a couple minutes later this lousy son of a bitch was right there chasing the shit out of me with its pack, it could of attacked me at any time as i didnt really notice it at all but no it growl like how it did before to get our attention, now this leads to the big question of why the hell would it do it grimm are known to kill first screw the questions later, but this one waited for me to notice him, and with the fact we found a pack of them in front of the bridge, doesnt anyone think thats a bit oh i dont know weird considering beowolve are considered to be pretty dumb?"

Everyone looked at each other as they slowly nodded at my statement

"Your right, and as soon as we saw the beowolves we took them out easily but this one was on the other side alone and we forsome reason just ignored it or we didnt really see it as we just attacked the nevermore" blake said as her eyes narrowed.

"yeah your right, but what does it mean though?" ruby asked.

"Allow me to ask a basica question why the hell would a beowolf even an alpha move away from its pack?" everyones eyes all widen as they stared at the beowolf

"Why would a beowolf do that i mean i've never heard of that even our uncle has never told us about this thing happening and he tells us allot about how he killed allot of grimm and he taught us all about them well the basic ones but he never said anything about an alpha doing anything like this" yang said as ruby nodded.

"Well maybe i could shine a little bit of light on this shall i?" i said as i took a step towards the beowolf.

"I have allot of theories but some of them really just pop out you know, first would be this grimm is extremely intelligent as it gets bored hunting regular people and full on huntsmen and huntresses are basically out of its league so this one goes for the ones in training, and likes to have a challenge as it gathers its packs up and likes to trap them" i said as i took another step.

"But wont explain why the hell you girls kept missing your shots and so that leads me to my next theroy this beowolf is so intelligent that it likes to not only challenge itself but knows how to use dust gravity dust to be exact" i said as i could hear everyone gasp in horror.

"B-but thats impossible i mean mining dust is one of most dangerous thing to ever do and even so how the hell does it even know how to do it yeah this seems like this ones one of the more intelligent one but it couldnt be that smart to even do that" weiss said as i nodded

"Yes indeed and this leads me to one of the dumb theory's, someone taught this thing how to mine and use it and considering there are no reported grimm thats been found to be able to do this and for a fact a person taught then would be absolutely and utterly bloody stupid and who in their right mind would teach a grimm let alone a beowolf?" i said as it was true who in there mother fucking right mind would do that?

"And in this leads me to my 4th and more serious theory's is this beowolf has the equivalent intelligence of a child" i said as everyone seemed to pause as i was serious

"What the hell are you talking about that sounds even more idiotic then your last theory!" weiss said as i held my hand up

"Let me finish will ya, yes it seem pretty stupid but let me explain, this beowolf has eaten enough people that its gained its own soul and from that the intellegence of a child and tell me what does a child need more than anything in order to survive?" i asked as i looked at the girls.

"Food?" weiss said

"Play time?" yang said

"Nap time?" ruby said

"To learn" ah theres the intelligent blake

"Yes correct points go to the black haired girl!"i said with a grin and pointed at her.

"Huh?" was all ruby and yang said as weiss thought about it

"I dont get it, what are you implying?" weiss asked as i grinned at her

"Ah now heres a question though how does a child learn by chance and no stupid answers please" i said quickly dont need the stupid answers

"Books" weiss

"Parents!" yang

"Uh uncle?" ruby

"All of the above" blake

"Ah yes but no, a child learns by watching by following by testing by experience as that adds up so does the years as they grow they get smarter and smarter learning more and more as they dont stop as they test their limits as they ask questions that they dont have an answer to but soon learns how to gain said answer and they dont stop until they die" i said seriously as their eyes widen

"And think about it like this theres a reason why human and faunus are on the top of the food chain and its thanks to ability to learn and grow and if think about it bit like this, that beowolf right there has that same equal potential as a child as it's watched and learned over the years until it could be this intelligent"

Everyones eyes seemed to widen in both amazement and horror they realise what i really mean

"Oh oum" was all blake said as they all seemed to go pale

"But i know for a fact that this is utter bullshit considering my last theroy is going to be the most confusing of them all, and may shock you so here it is, this mofo's a damn huntsman/huntress in disguise!" i said as i pointed at the beowolf as its eyes seemed to widen.

"What thats even worse than the third dumbass theory!" weiss shouted, why is she giving so much damn hate, i mean come on its quite obvious dont you think?

"Yes it may seem even more farfetched but let me explain, this guy has a semblance that can transform into a beowolf an alpha to be exact and with that the leadership over beowolves all around, and the fact of the matter is its so damn obvious from my point of view that its burning to come out" i said as everyone looked at me like i was crazy

"Ok let me give you 5 things first that may help with this theory, first would be when it found me it growled making its presence known making me scared as i ran away and it howled making an instant pack of beowolves to follow him, now if it was an ordinary beowolf it would of killed me but no it let me run and thats where number 2 comes up, as soon as i met that red head that was running from the giant ass bug the beowolves stopped chasing me, why the hell would a pack of beowolves just run away from its prey unless it was ordered to, the third one should be absolutely obvious as you said the alpha is nowhere near its pack, now as dumb as they are they make up for it in loyalty to their own even the alphas i think, not to sure on that one but you know what here we go towards the next one" i said as i took a deep breath and pointed at ruby

"Fourth one was the fact you all missed"

"Ok your going to have to explain that one i dont really get that one like at all" yang said as the girls nodded along as i sighed.

"Well first we go with red, you have a sniper and i know for a fact as a sniper you take pride in your shooting dont you?" i asked as she beamed in pride

"Yep i havent missed for along time until now" she said as she was sad but yang pattered her head in comfort.

"Well how about i tell you that you never missed one shot at all?" i said as she looked up at me with confusion

"Out of everyone that shot the nevermore as i was on top of it i never had to dodge your sniper at all everyone else was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay off, so much so that i thought i was going to die viayou girls missing it" i said as the rest of the girls looked guilty.

"That still doesnt explain anything" weiss said quickly

"Uh but it does you see as she had shot tall dark and asshole over here, she missed and for a sniper like her that just never happens ever, but then blonde step up as i watched her missiles missed and things finally cleared up when ice queen went icicle throwing as i watch as every single one of your shots were redirected and bent right around the beowolf and that leads to my theroy of either it has so much control over its own aura that it could just cover itself in gravity dust and just activate a tiny bit as the shot was in an inch of its fur that or its aura control is so good that it could just guide the projectiles around itself at such a speed that it looks like everyone missed, and if your going to ask why im identifying the beowolf as an it, its because i dont know whether its a guy or girl, i just wanted to point that out before I continue " hey i dont want be known as the guy that called a girl a guy just by looking at them or the other way around as well.

"Alright that does seem to add up but what about the fifth theory then?" blake asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well its obvious i mean during my explanations of my theories i never stopped walking until now as you can see" i said as i indeed stopped walking as i was 2 metres away from the beowolf

"The fact the beowolf hasnt taken the time to move or attack should be an indication of my fifth theory being correct" i said as everyones eyes widen in shock.

Suddenly i heard giggling as i looked to the source and i found myself looking at the beowolf as it shook itself while i heard giggles appearing out of its mouth, then suddenly it barked an laugh that was loud as it looked like it was enjoying itself.

"Boy you are full of surprises you know that" the beowolf talked as everyone just had wide eyes except for me considering i kind of called it.

"Did that beowolf just laugh and talk?"ruby asked as the girls all nodded their heads up and down in unison as they were too much in shock as to what was happening at all, well thats what i think.

"Am i?" i asked with a smirked as the beowolf continued to laugh and nod its head as the beowolf started to shrink down as it started to lose its fur until it stopped shrinking and stood at 6'5 as the beowolf turned from beowlf to human well faunus.

"Well how do i look now" asked a woman that had bitch black short hair as he had a pair of black wol ears on her head as her skin was pure pale white as she was something of beyond a supermodel.

I actually had to blink a couple times as i tried to get ove something but i just couldn't look away from the fact the woman standing in front of my was completely naked as he hair seemed to cer her bust somewhat as everything down below was left out for the world to see.

"Oh god *cough cough* here take my jacket" i said as i took my jacket off and looked away with a blush, oh my god this is just embarrassing!

"Oh my well arent you quite the gentlemen" i heard her whisper into my ear wait she was just over there!

"Hmmmmmmm your quite the something you know" she as she grabbed my jacket and put it on as she left it unzipped.

At least it fitted even with her assets and all. No no no dont you even try and justify this, this person as she just to bait you.

I looked back towards as the girls as they had open mouthed expressions oh pure shock as they seemed to shocked to even believe it.

"Hey well what now?" i asked as i looked back at the now grinning woman as she looked at me.

"We go back to beacon obviously as you boy are coming with me, ozpin is going to have a field day with you and you girls will go back to the cliff now if you'll excuase us" i heard as the woman quickly picked me up and placed me over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes and suddenly she jumped and she jumped high and i mean we were on the top of the cilff high as she carried me along.

"As embarrassing as this is could you like put me down please?" i asked as she i heard her grunt a little.

"Nope" she said as i could tell she was enjoying this.

This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **hey hope you liked it**

 **dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	2. Ive screwed up pt 1

**hello and welcome to the second chapter where i actually edited most of the grammar mistakes and speling hopefully**

 **now my warnining is still on the first chapter as well as the disclaimer**

 **hope you like this one**

 **now on with the reading**

* * *

I find myself to be allot of things, an asshole, pessimistic, annoying, confused, the occasional idiot and just plain weird.

What i am not though in all of those things is a criminal or a child and with the way miss goodwitch is treating me, well lets just say me going off at her at any moment is going to be something.

"Do you know what sort of danger you were in there young man you were lucky one of our huntresses found you first, and sleeping in the middle of a grimm infested forest thats also counted as beacons private property, you are quite lucky indeed i have called the police and pressed charges on you"

Yeah just the small fraction of what im getting right now, you should here what she said about me taking on the nevermore, she went ballistic as she yelled at me, had to keep myself in check then or i might of gone off yelling back at her about how it happened, and the fact i dont like being yelled at also counts for something.

"All in all you are lucky that my superior wants to speak to you" she said as she stepped back while hey in comes ozpin, wonderful.

"Good evening young man" he said as he sipped his mug of what im guessing is coffee but for all i know its tea.

"Hi" was all i said as he sat down and place a plate of cookies in front of me as i tenderly picked one up and took a bite.

Oh my god this is the best cookie i have ever tasted in all of my life.

"Now i'd to discuss the event that have happened today" he said as i started to eat the cookies.

"What do you want to talk about exactly?" i asked as i swallowed my cookie

"How about from the beginning like how one of my huntresses found you, that should start things nicely" ozpin said with a smile as i nodded.

"Well its just like you said i woke up in the middle of the forest" i said as he nodded

"Yes i understand that, but what i want to know is how did you end up sleeping in the forest?" he asked as i looked down and shrugged.

"Dont really know actually i just woke up there" i said as i looked up at ozpin as he just stared at me and nodded

"Ok then how about you tell me how did you compromise one of my own huntresses with her secret then?" he asked me as i shrugged.

"Well i just based my theories on assumptions off of the simple questions that just seemed to obvious and well confusing like mannerisms" i said as ozpin raised her eyebrow at me.

"Mannerisms? Care to explain?" ozpin asked as i sighed.

"Well like how i explained before the huntress basically screwed pu in trying be a beowolf alpha cause i know for a fact even if there grimm they are essentially animals and an alpha wolf doesnt leave its pack ever and i mean ever, so she screwed up on that and the fact of the matter shes was a grimm and she didnt kill me on first site another mannerism the grimm have as they go ham on something thats human even the smart ones that i'm basically easy pickings in the damn forest" i explained as ozpin nodded.

"I think she will take this advice to heart the next time she goes out into the wilds thank you, now i never did get your name before" ozpin said as i nodded.

"My name is hamish and that is it" i said might as well be polite.

"No last name?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes i have no last name only a first hell i dont even remember my last name" which is by the way not true i remember just cant be bothered to even say it and or even tell ozzy.

"Well hamish my name is ozpin do you by chance know who i am?" he asked as i thought about it.

Should i say yes? Or no? Hmmm if i say yes he'd ask more questions, but if i say know he'll tell me and if i say something that may be a little off it'll tip him off hmmmmmmm damn hard choice lets go with the no option.

"No im sorry i have no idea who you are" i said as he nodded.

"My name is professor ozpin i am the headmaster of the prestigious academy that trains the next generation of huntsman and huntresses, you have met miss goodwitch here the schools headmistress and one of the huntsman that monitors the grimm population in the emerald forest and sets up the initiation" ozpin said as i nodded.

"Now that we have gotten out of the way could you by chance tell me about yourself?" ozpin asked like it was a simple question, yeah right hes testing me.

Look i just know hes testing me so im going to have to be careful about what i say from here.

"As what sir? Like my hobbies? Likes? Dislike? No offence but i find the question a bit vague considering i could bat around the bush until you get annoyed and tell me what you really know or you could just ask me what you really want to know" i said as i narrowed my eyes at ozpin as he had a shocked look on his face.

"Well then i guess your right then allow me to apologize first, now i'll ask my question, where did you come from?" he asked me as i shrugged.

"Dont know"

"Could you elaborate for me?" ozpin asked as i shrugged.

"How should i say this oh yeah, i dont know" i said blandly as he nodded

"So your basically saying you come out of thin air?" he asked as i shrugged.

"I guess you could say that even if you find it more unbelievable yes thats basically it, i dont know where i come from and the rest i just simply dont know or im not too sure"

"Then how do you explain your knowledge of grimm then?"

Oh damn he got me there shit what do i say um oh that should work

"Look just cause i dont know where i come dont mean i dont know things and then theres this thing called the library i mean your academy has got to have one at least, do you?" i asked as he nodded

"We do indeed have library with many books on the subject of grimm, but what i want to know is how do you know all of this and when i mean that i mean who taught you?" he asked as he got me again damn.

Screw it

"Dont know, or more like dont remember really" i said as he just nodded and then thought to himself

"So what are you going to do with me then?" i asked as he held his finger up.

"Not much is there that can be done with you other than handing you over to the authorities" shit

"Or we could just simply ask if you would be willing to stay here and train to be one of the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses"

Ok i'll be honest i kind of expected this, kind of not really though.

"Sir i think that would be unwise we know very little of this boy and we know very little of he can do" and in comes goodwitch wow quite the sitcom we have here dont you think folks?

"Now now calm down glynda i believe the young man here is quite capable considering he had killed a nevermore with a simple stab of his hand" ozpin said as he smiled at me.

Oh yeah i did do that but that was a fluke, well i think it was im still trying to get it over my head with the fact i just killed a nevermore and all.

"Now where to place you, you did in fact grab a chess piece even if you were not apart of the initiation and all but you did get so i must think where shall i place you hmmmmmm?" he said as he held his tablet up and sipped his drink

Please not CRDL please not those fuck faces that are racist i mean look at me i a faunus and thats just asking for me to be bullied and make me triggered and proceed to kill myself like every self-loathing teenage emo.

"Hmmmmmm how would you feel if you joined team RWBY young man?" he asked as i shrugged on the outside.

On the inside i felt excited i think, i guess dont really know how to feel other than that but hey im not complaining.

"Uh yeah sure why not" i said as ozpin nodded to me

"Good now i believe you should get to bed you have an early class along with your new team and as they are in their room i think just for now we'll move you into your own room until we can break the news to them" ozpin said as i nodded

"No need ozpin miss rose is here and has heard everything and she seems quite excited to meet this young man" and goodwitch just dropped an unexpected bombshell

"What?" was all i said as the blonde teacher simply opened the the door and in popped a somewhat excited ruby as she grinned at me.

"Hi im ruby rose as i just heard your team leader" she said as she smiled at me

"What?" again i asked as i looked at ozpin as he smiled sipped his mug and shrugged.

"Oh come on lets go i bet everyone is going to be excited to meet you again"

"What?"

"You know your new team, me my sister her partner my partner and you we are now a team, its like i havent even told you anything and just dragged you away like a guy in bat costume" ruby said as she grabbed my hand and ate all of my cookies, then proceeded to pull me up and along as i was still confused

"what?"

Serious what the hell just happened?

Nek minute im suddenly dragged off into the air as ruby went supersonic on my ass as she dragged me along as my body flailed along the air as i felt dizzy.

Oh god i feel like im going to pass out any minute now

"Were here!" ruby suddenly said as she stopped and i was dropped the to ground in a heap of-blegh

"Ew dont throw up in front of the door!" ruby said as i couldnt help it considering i just went from 0 to 200 in a second and by the way my stomach is still going considering the way im throwing up right now.

"The janitors going to be angry" ruby said as i coughed and slowly stood up and shook my head slightly.

"Sigh its alright im alright we are alright i think, wait where am i now?" i asked as i looked at ruby as she smiled

"Welcome to our team dorm room uhhhhhhhhhh whats your name again?" as soon as she said that i just face palmed

"Hamish the name is hamish" was all i said as she nodded and then proceeded with opening the door.

"Welcome to your dorm room hamish and welcome to team RWBY!" ruby said as she did that show thing with a guy holding theirs hands out showing the new product to have.

And lets just say that now was not the time to say that as one yang xiao long as all she wore was a pair of black short shorts with a yellow towel around her neck as it conveniently covered her chest very well.

"Sorry about that" i said as i quickly pulled the door closed

"Hey why'd you do that?" ruby said as my face was completely red like her hood cape thing

"Oh i dont know maybe its because you opened the door while your sister was oh i dont know in the middle of getting dressed!" i yelled as she just blinked at me

"Yeah i know yang said she was having a shower before i was called up by miss goodwitch to come and get you" she said as that explains why ruby conveniently heard everything.

"Ok ruby quick question has your dad or sister or anyone tried and give you the explanation of the birds and the bees?" please tell me shes at least gotten something about it before at least in her school.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh nope never got that explanation, is it like the difference between why a sword is better than a pistol cause that was a fun talk" ruby said as i just blinked

Oh sweet mother of living shit shes beyond innocent!

This will be difficult but i need to at least give her a reason why i just can walts in a girls room even if im sleeping there.

"Ruby do you know why i was a bit upset with just happened before" yes im taking the slow but understanding dad approach.

"Uh i dont think so why were you upset about it?" ruby asked

Ok man you can most definitely not do this without making this awkward

"Well some girls like your team might feel uncomfortable with guys just waltzing into their room so randomly and may react in a bad way" i said as she was a little confused

"Bad like what?" she asked

"Like they might scream at me calling me a pervert, and might start throwing stuff at me and hit me as that would hurt and you dont want me to be hurt do you?" i asked as she quickly shook her head.

"No no no i dont want that to happen" she said as she started to panic a little, so i quickly grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me as she stopped her panic attack

"Hey hey calm down how about you go into the room and slowly break the news about me being apart of the team while i wait just out here ok?" i asked as she nodded slowly and i smiled

"Alright i'll be right back dont go anywhere!" she said said as she zipped into the room as i just sood there smiling.

I swear yang is even more protective of ruby now than she is in the show that or its their dad or uncle or someone forgot, either way ruby will learn about the birds and the bees and who better to explain it then not me.

"WE HAVE A WHAT!?" and theres ice queen

"I said we have a new team member" i heard the mumbling of ruby as she opened the door as i was greeted with a smiling ruby and an enraged looking weiss as she glared right at me.

I just blinked as i looked at the 2 as their emotions were polar opposites, while ruby was happy and kind looking weiss was stone cold pissed the fuck off.

"And your telling me ozpin just gave us this boy because he has no team!?" weiss yelled as i now sat in the middle of the room kneeling down as weiss and ruby stood in front of me facing each other as the other two girls were off to the side as they watch in either mild interest or was resisting to laugh out loud.

"Yep now hes apart of the team" ruby said as she smiled innocently.

"Do you know how to count we only have four beds you dunce and with this guy here we dont have enough and im not doubling up with anyone of you" weiss exclaimed as she glared at ruby as she tried to think of something but had nothing.

"Well i um he can bunk with me then"she said as my eyes widen

"Uh yeah no i dont want any boy sleeping in the same bed as you" yang said quickly as she wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her into her busty chest that was now covered with a yellow sports bra.

"But yang hamish cant just sleep on the floor its dirty" ruby whined for me.

Awwwwwwwww she cares about me.

"Oh dont worry he can bunk with me if he wants" yang said as she directed a grin at me as i felt a shiver down my back and my tail

Oh yeah i keep forgetting im fox faunus, this is new to me and all.

"No i will not be in the same room as you get busy with some boy!" weiss yelled as she glared at yang as she huffed and pouted.

"Geez your no fun hell even blakes more fun then you" yang said as everyones eyes looked at the resident hidden faunus as she was pleasantly reading her book in peace until now as she slowly looked up.

"Oh no dont even get me involved, i dont care where he sleeps as long as he doesnt sleep near me" she said as she went back to her book.

Well arent you just little miss social bug, well thats blake for ya and all.

"Look just face it hes not bunking with any of so he'll just have to sleep on the floor, hell i bet hes use to it" ok thats it i hate people talking about me like im not here and that was racist!

"Alright first off you should shut your mouth before you say another raciest thing about me and second will you all stop talking like im some kind of unwanted pet!" i yelled as i jumped onto my feet as i frowned at them seriously what the hell.

"Look All you need to do is give me a blanket and a pillow and i should be good" i said as weiss just glared at me.

"Ragh fine" weiss said as she stomped over to the bathroom with her bag as she slammed it closed.

"Well that was something i kind of expected her to slap you or something" yang said as she patted my back in comfort or something i dont why but her hand started to trail downwards slowly.

"Um what are you doing?" i asked as i looked at yang as she stopped her hand for a second and looked at me.

"Huh wha oh nothing just yeah nothing oh yeah as you've met my baby sister im her big sister yang and that over there reading is blake and the moody ice queen would weiss and you are hamish right?" she asked as i nodded

"Yeah thats me" i said as she nodded

"Well heres your pillow and blanket and you can do your thing" yang said as she handed me the blanket and pillow as i thanked her.

The blankets themselves were more or less pretty thick and tough but yet nice and soft, hmmmmm i wonder?

I tugged it a little as it held on strong and i folded it in half as it was still wider than my body and longer as well, ok i have an idea.

"Does anyone by chance have any nails and a hammer?" i asked ruby ran over to me and held out a hammer and nails ok this should work.

"Thank you" i said as i quietly walked over to one of the corners of the room and nailed my blanket to both walls as i ended up with a make blanket that could actually hold my weight.

"And now i have a make shift bed" i said as i jumped in with the pillow under my head as i smiled and relaxed into it.

"Whoa that is awesome!" ruby yelled in excitement as i just smiled at her.

"Yeah it is now im bored, hey bow girl you have any books for me to read?" i asked blake as she didnt even look as she went through her pillow and threw me a random book that i barely caught but caught none the less.

"Ok and i have, ninjas of love?" i asked as soon as i said that i had to quickly pulled my hand away as blake had jumped at me as she tried to grab the book.

"Nooooooooo dont read that im sorry no give that back no no no no!" she yelled as she swung us back and forth in my hammock as she tried to grab the book off of me as i tried to hold her off keeping it away from her.

"Hey your the one who threw me the book!" i yelled back as we ended up wrestling in my hammock until we heard an ahem

"Ahem and what are you doing?" we stopped wrestling as we both looked at the now night dressed weiss as she was tapping her feet on the ground as she glared at us.

And considering we were in a very compromising position i wouldnt expect less from the ice queen herself to speak her mind.

"Wrestling?" was my answer ish as she glared at us.

"Blake you can take the book just go before mount weiss blows her top at us, mainly mainly me but us in general works just as well" i whispered to her as she nodded while i handed it to her.

She quickly got off of my hammock as she hugged her book in embarrassment as she went back to her bed as weiss still glared at me

"What?" i asked as she just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Im watching you" was all she said as she turned and walked back to her bed as i just shrugged and laid back down in hammock.

"Im going to bed night" i said as i sighed and closed my eyes hearing the chorus of nights.

Man this isnt a dream, this is real, this my life, well im fucked.

Oh well time for some sleep.

Well thats what i'd love to do if it wasnt for the fact i felt my tail twitch as something poked it, then the poking began as i made my tail slap the thing that was touching my tail and then smiled as the it hit something as the poking finally stopped finally.

Then something started to trail up and down my tail slowly as it felt like it was caressing my tail ever so slowly, i didnt fight it at first cause i just shrugged and then something just started to slowly scratch on my fox ears as i just moved into it as i slowly started to sleep.

Weird

Next morning i woke up i woke to find myself hugging something and it wasnt my fluffy tail either, i blinked the sleep out my eyes as i managed to focus them and saw i holding on to yang as she was sleeping and hugged my tail as she seemed to use it like a pillow.

What?

I just tried to get this out of my head but i couldnt as yang was just hugging my tail as i felt my tip just move slowly against her cheek as she seemed to move into it like a little girl snuggling in with a plushy.

*flash*

I stopped looking as i turned my head to see a now fully uniformed ruby as she held her scroll up while i saw her grin popped out to the side of her scroll as i blinked a couple times as i just looked at her.

"Ruby" i said as she smiled at me sweetly

"Yes hamsh"

"Why am i hugging yang? And why is she hugging-no sorry i mean snuggling into my tail?" i asked as ruby had a wide grin

"Well lets just say last one thing lead to another and she jumped in as she hugged your tail" she recapped a small tiny bit as i just nodded slowly.

"So could we um wake her up?" i asked as ruby's grin went even wider, hows is that even physically possible !?

"Nope" she popped the p as she giggled at my horrified face

"Look ruby as much as i like this situation which i think i dont i really know actually, but thats not the point, i just really dont want to have a screaming weiss or yang considering my very high hearing and stuff, so its going to hurt when they start and i really really dont like it when people start yelling at me" i explained as ruby kept her grin wide as i blinked a couple times.

And then i thought about it why the hell would she grin that wide unless oh sneaky sneaky.

"And your awake arent you yang?" i asked as i heard the silent giggling

"Yep took you a while" i heard her whisper into my ears as i felt shivers going through me.

"Look im going to go and have my shower now" i said as i quickly got my tail out of her hands as ruby held up a male version of the uniform as i quickly grabbed it and walked to the bathroom quick as i felt my face burn in red as i heard the collective giggles of the sisters.

Damn them and damn my fluffy tail.

I watched off to the side as the girls did their decorating as i sat on my hammock in my monkey suit sorry i meant uniform.

I hate ties so i just left that and the fact i sweat allot made me drop the waistcoat as well as i wore the blazer, dress shirt, the slacks and my black sneakers.

I sighed as i had managed to watch as blake secretly pulled out her ninjas of love book as she looked around to see who was looking until she saw my face as i smiled and waved as she blushed in embarrassment and looked away with blush.

Alright and done now they are going to make bunk beds, watching it was more or less amazing than anything else as they just did. Seriously im trying to get over the fact they did it and it looks soooooooo off i mean in the show it look quirky but now that i see it now im a little worried about the chance of falling.

"Alright now we have classes our first one is grimm studies at 9 o clock" ruby said as weiss will shout her

"9 its 8:55 you dunce!" there we go and here we go!

I quickly jumped off of my hammock and quickly followed the girls as we ran to our first class as team JNPR followed along shortly.

The only that i hated more than being late was the fact i had to run and make my chest hurt in pain as i had ran out of breath when we made it.

"Man you need to train your stamina" i heard yang comment as i collapsed on my chair as i had a rugged like breath as i tried to get my breath under control.

It didnt take long but damn it was it annoying, im thankful for my tail as i had swished it back and forth into my face making a small draft like wind into my face.

Im starting to like my tail.

But then again yang keeps poking said tail every now again as i acted like i havent noticed at all, shes not very sneaky, well not compared to blake as she managed to touch my tail at least a couple times as she thought i wouldnt notice but i can tell, i feel her ever so slight touch or poke every now again.

Why are they poking my tail?

I know its fluffy but is that really why they keep poking it?

Probably

I sighed as i watched ruby did her cute 'why she isnt huntress material' as weiss gets annoyed as port does his thing.

Now that i think about i havent paid a single attention towards him since i heaved myself in the class, well arent i quite the rebel now all i need to do is say something honest and insulting that offends someone and then i'd be moving up in life from a rebel to a savage.

"Now who of you think you are worthy?" oh heres my not so favourite bit of the season!

"I do sir!" weiss yells as i rolled my eyes and here we go.

"Very good miss schnee please step up to the plate" port said as weiss stood up and trudged off.

Guess i should say my piece now.

"Well this wont end well" i said as i looked at the girls next to me as they shrugged, well yang did blake just read her book.

"Sooooooo what do we do now?" i asked as all i got was silence as everyone either ignored me or took no mention to my question as i sighed.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd im bored woooooo.

Meh i'll just do what i do best and just think about something.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd i have nothing great never thought being in rwby would be so boring before, hmmmm what to while i wait oh i know what i do better when im bored, draw something.

So i quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and slowly started to draw a random tribal like pattern on the paper as i was just a simple drawing nothing intricate or anything like that.

"Whoa thats pretty cool" i heard yang said as i looked up to her as she was looking at my drawing.

"Thanks" i said as i smiled at her, and look who just came in weiss in her combat skirt took her long enough!

"Woooooooo go weiss represent team RWBY!" ruby said as she waved her flag

"Go get em!" yang said as she waved her flag high in the air

"Woooo" blake said as she waved her slightly

"You got this!" i said with a grin as i wonder where the hell the flags even come from serious where the hell did they get them?

"Quiet, im trying to focus!" weiss said as she looked annoyed making me hold my hands up in surrender

Jesus i know she was hostile in the show but she seems more annoyed with me than anything else.

"Not take your stance!" port yelled as weiss did so and out came edgar the boarbortusk!

And one thing lead to another and i got bored as i think i fell asleep i mean booooooooooooooooooooooooring, come lets get to something more i dont entertaining already? Jesus this boredom is going to be annoying i mean watching weiss nearly screw up but kill the boarbatusk is just plain boring.

Suddenly i felt something smack directly into me as i woke up as i was sent flying backwards into the desk behind me as i felt my back was in stant pain, and suddenly i heard gasps of horror as i blinked my eyes to see the the face of the boarbatusk right in front of me.

As much as i can feel my back was in pain my eyes widened in fear as it moved my head out of the way as the boar like grimm tried to bite it off, oh no you dont!

I quickly pulled my claw covered hands as i quickly grabbed its under belly and digged my claws in as it screeched in pain and swung its head around as i had to move my head away as it waved its tusks around, after a while i managed to push it off me as i pushed myself on top of it as i unhinged my right clawed hand as i brought them up high and as quick as i could i stabbed my clawed fingers into the neck of the boar and it squirmed in panic as i just pulled with all my strength and bascially in a sicking pop i pull its head off.

After all of that i blinked a couple times as the grimm slowly turned to ash and looked up and saw everyone was watching me with many degrees of horror written on their faces except port he actually looked pretty proud of himself.

Why the hell is he proud of himself!? I just decapitated a grimm with such savagery, now that i think about it this had to be second time ive killed a grimm in such a savage way.

"Hahahahahahahaha now that is what i expected from a young man such as yourself in fact i expected it, take note students we are in the presence of a real grimm killer!" port said as i blinked wait he expected this to happen!?

*RING RING*

"Uh thats all the time we have, remember to stay vigilant" he said as i quickly jumped up and ran out of the classroom.

As soon as i left i groaned in pain as gripped my waist in pain, damn i did not expect that at all!

I mean i swear to god i just asked fort but god fucking damn it weiss how the hell did you miss, wait she miss? Fuck,less caring more pain ow ow ow.

I groaned as i felt my back mostly my spine flare up in pain as i gritted my teeth in pain, shit completely forgot to wonder if i have aura and if i have it unlocked and with the evidence of today and yesterday i will say that would be a big old no.

Fuckin hell, and now im spitting out blood oh god come on!

Wonder if i can make that pain without love reference joke now?

Probably but nows not the time got to get to the infirmary now!

"Hamish are you alright!?" oh god heres ruby dont say anything that will give away my pain.

"Im alright *blegh!*" and i have now vomited out blood wow arent i fucking awesome

Oh hey the rooms spinning and then theres nothing ow and then pain shoots up again ow and all i see black as i collapsed onto the ground.

"HAMISH!" hey thats my name!

Later

I woke up in a slight pain as i groaned, headache headache god damn it i hate headaches!

They hurt like a bitch and i cant do anything to fix it other than just tough it out like how i tried to before when i ran out of the classroom.….oh that was not a good example like at all.

I blinked a couple times as i moved my hands up to my face as i rubbed the sleep out of my face.

After a bit i found myself in a white hospital room my only guess i have is i must be in the infirmary.

After all why else would my team be here sleeping in the assortment of furniture.

"You know they didnt want to leave you alone right?" i heard a voice said as i looked towards the door to see the mug sipping ozpin as he walked in and over to my bed.

"No need to speak or get up in fact ive just come to ask a couple of questions for you that is all, i'll assure you there only yes and no questions so theres no need to speak" ozpin said as he sat on a chair next to my bed.

"Now i was told yesterday you were in an accident with a boarbatusk as your teammate had accidentally launched indirectly at you and you seemed to retaliate instantly as you literally ripped the head off of the grimms head in such a brutal fashion, now the question is this true?" he asked as i thought about.

I guess thats right to say so i nodded as he nodded along.

"Good now i understand you were going off in instincts as most people would actually pamic first then brutally retaliate, so my next question do you have any experience in dealing with grimm? While not counting the nevermore and the boarbatsuk obviously" he asked as i looked down in sadness and shook my head.

No this was the second time i had to kill a grimm the fact i killed them so brutally as well just is kind of haunting really.

"Ok then this is quite the news indeed, im guessing you forgot to mention at the time of your interview about giving me this certain information or the fact you do not have your aura unlocked as well or maybe did you forget" he said suddenly the room started to get cold as i watched as ozpin seemed to glare into my soul.

Im kind of scared now

"Now hamish you must understand that as a professor no sorry as a huntsman that teaches the next generation that you not even mentioning any sort of the information that i have just mentioned is very unwise or the fact you could of gotten yourself killed or the fact you were very lucky your team leader rushed to your side when she did you would of died on that floor, all in all you have indeed made me very angry for the fact you thought you could walk into my school with such arrogance, disgusts me to my very core and i know it may seem hypocritical to you considering i have accepted many of people that have come in with fake transcripts but they proved their worth during the initiation but the fact of the moment is you of this moment have indeed made me very mad for the fact you never took into account of your own safety when you did not mention your lack of interaction with grimm or the fact you dont have your aura unlocked has brought to my attention that you do not deserve to be here"

After he said that i just went from sacred to sad to depressed to ashamed as my hands curled into fists as they slowly turned white.

He was right what was i thinking coming here thinking oh RWBY yo let go do this oh wait i forgot i had aura oh well that cen fixed sorry for not mentioning until now and then id be forgiven for not mentioning it, jesus im a fucking idiot to believe that.

"But as i am angry i can not fault you for your faults so as of today you will have two weeks to prepare yourself as you will do the initiation again but this time alone as your team will watch from their room as you will not only show you deserve to be here but you deserve to be trained to be the best, your two weeks start as soon as you are released from the infirmary and that should be in weeks time as the doctors were kind enough to unlock your aura but as it is it will take time for it to fully heal you as you seem to have just below average amount of aura in you, so until next time hamish i bid you a good few weeks" ozpin said as he simply stood up as he walked out.

Leaving me and my now some what woken up team as they looked at me with somewhat degrees of sadness worry, wonder and shock as i just looked at them blankly.

"Could i please have a moment to myself please" i managed to croak out as they obeyed and silently walked out, hell even weiss looked some what worried about me, but i managed to ignore them as they stepped out and closed the door.

As soon as they closed the door i placed my hands on my faces and broke down into tears.

This was not how i'd ever envisioned myself in remnant at all.

And i just cant just be my harden the fuck up self either, god damn it!

What am i going to do?

I mean i cant just wait around here and do nothing as i wallop in my own self pity like self jesus if my best friend was here he'd be sad but he'd knock some sense into me and jsut say harden the fuck will ya and just go off at me and say get over it.

As insensitive as it sounds its how i'd tell him to get over something as well no matter how hard it may seem to him though.

Alright what do i need to do then?

Alright i need to train obvious, but i need something to train with AKA a weapon i know for a fact i cant just rely on my claws as sharp as they are i dont think they can stab right through bone armour.

Alright i have a goal now all i need to do is actually train this time and not half ass it like i do most of the time when i get an important thing to do.

Alright i guess i should talk to ruby to get her to make a weapon for me the question is what to get her to make me though?

Need something easy to hold and has to be a gun and easy to use and has a sword or something to slice with it, dont forget has to be light as well.

Hmmmmmm oh i know but i wonder if ruby would be up for though?

Well its a weapon so she'll of course want to make something like this.

Ok weapon training goal and all i need to do now is not fuck this up at all, then i should be good.

Should is the key word here

* * *

 **well im screwed**

 **hope you enjoyed this one**

 **dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review, seriously i love reading reviews always makes my day you know**

 **laters**


	3. ive screwed up pt2

**HELLO PEOPLE**

 **heres the next chapter**

 **things get weird in this one**

 **warning and disclaimer is on the first chapter**

* * *

Ok getting ruby to make the weapon or should i say weapons was easy, considering when she came in after my little break down she asked if i needed help with anything i gave her the details and one week later we discussed details and she went to work.

And as soon as i got out of the infirmary i jumped straight into training with yang as we ran over to the schools gym and we've been in and out of it ever since, but yang had to go to class though, i didnt because ozpin told me i needed the training if i ever wanted to complete the initiation this time since he was going to make it harder on me so i just went and did my thing as i basically walked in and 6 hours later limp myself to the cafeteria as i ate my food walked back to my teams room sleep woke up breakfast and repeat for the next 7 days.

The only problems i had was my aura was low so i couldnt do anythiny that was over exerting like doing double the weights after a set, and it took my aura over a 8 hours to fully heal my tired and stretched muscles so the next morning i wasnt in so much pain but it was still there, my tail was still fluffy but i also had to started to weight lift with it as well, despite it being the strangest looking thing from an outsiders point of view i needed my my entire body to be ready to put into my places.

And i was actually excited as well, not for the initiation i meant the fact i was slowly getting stronger and the fact i was allowed to hit something hard just made it even better for me to go to the gym cause as soon as i was done my weights i jumped straight into a pair of boxing gloves and i went ham on the sandbag, like wham damn thank you sam.

All in all it was pretty fun for me

The only problem i now had was the lack of knowledge of grimm in the forest, now as much as i trust my own memory on what is in that damn forest i just want to be sure i can take them on better than i did during the initiation.

Another problem though as soon as i found a book on grimm in the library i completely regretted it considering the book was 5 times the size of an encyclopedia, i mean holy mother fuck that thing is fucking huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge.

It took most of my strength not to drop the heavy book.

But all in all i felt a little bit more prepared now despite me taking my entire time to find the right grimm in the book.

After a week ruby came back with my weapons and i was not happy i was overjoyed, cause as soon as she handed me the weapons i ran to the closest empty training arena and tested the living shit out of them and my god was i beyond impressed with them.

Ruby had made me a pair of bladed tonfas as she couldn't really figure out the gun part of it so we just settled for the bladed tonfas, and i'll be honest they look exactly like warframes kronen.

And my god am i in love with them, ruby also being the best damn weapon maker/leader she could ever be modified my jacket as it had a magnet on the back so i could slip my weapons on my back easier to carry as soon as she told me i hugged tightly as i think i nearly choked the young girl to death.

And after that i trained with my new weapons as i went along with my weight training, and after a while the two weeks were finally up and i felt like i was finally ready

"IM NOT READY!" yeah not really you see i woke up late as i had to throw my clothes on get my shit together and in the end i forgot where i placed my weapons that i keep forgetting to name.

"Crap oh crap oh crap where the hell did i put them!?" i yelled as everyone just watched in slight amusement as i ran around trying to find my weapons until ruby decided to point something out.

"Uh hamish their on your back" she said as i stopped my panic run and placed my hands on the back of my coat as i grabbed a couple of familiar pair of handles as i pulled them off and in my hands were my weapons!

"Yes thanks ruby, oh no im late!"i noticed the clock as i quickly slipped my weapons on my back as i quickly ran out the door and ran to the cliffs where ozpin said he'd meet me for my initiation.

I wore my blue hooded jacket over my white t shirt, grey camo cargo pants and my black sneakers the only added thing i have now was the fact yang giving me her spare scarf like bandana that i wrapped around my neck.

It took a while as my chest was in full on pain as i was breathing really hard as i stopped right in front of ozpin.

"Here i am" i said as i was out of breath.

"Good well all you need to do now is survive the emerald forest for 4 hours and thats it" ozpin said as i just looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"You'll be given a scroll that will have a timer and when that timer is up you can call up a bull head to pick you up and you can stay here" he said as he sipped his mug

"Really that it?" i asked as he shook his head.

"No if you must know the emerald forest is filled with grimm and they seem to be an increase every month as we usually send a team of fourth years to deal with them but instead of that we'll be sending you instead" he said as he sipped his mug once again as my eyes widen even further.

"You want me to exterminate the grimm in the forest by myself!?" i shouted as he sipped his coffee again and nodded

"Yep now you can either step up to the plate or leave either way i do not care" he said blankly as i frowned at him and then sighed as i walked up and stepped onto the plate as i heard the clicks

"All i have to say right now is KNOCK KNOCK MOTHER FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKER!" I said as i was launched into the air as i glared at the forest.

I looked around until i found a tree that i was about to slam into if i didnt flip forward and surged my aura into my legs and feet as i slammed into the tree feet first as it slowly toppolled over, i quickly grabbed onto a random branch as i fell right onto the forest floor.

I quickly got off it as i cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders, flexed my fingers and simply grinned as i simply walked off, like a badass.

In team RWBY's dorm room

"That was awesome!" ruby yelled in excitement as she sat on the ground eating a bowl of popcorn with her sister yang right next her eating of the same bowl.

"I know right i taught him that" yang said as she took credit to teaching hamish how to land and basically training him in most stuff.

"Yeah well he looks more confident then on initiation day" blake notes down as she sato her bed reading as she took glimpses of hamish on the screen.

"I concur lets hope he doesnt do anything to mediocre during this initiation, it could end badly for him" weiss commented from her bed as she watched them.

"Hey looks like he found a pack of beowolves should be easy for him after my training" yang bostest as the girls simply watched what hamish would do.

With me now

Well shit it had to be beowolves didnt it?

I sighed as i pulled out my weapons as i spun them slightly around my hands until they settled nicely in them as the beowolves howled at me and charged forwards, i quickly ran forwards as i slashed my right first as it sliced right through the beowolves jaw and head killing it, i quickly stepped forwards as i slashed left killing another one and i quickly ran forwards as i stabbed both my left and right into the abdomen of a beowolf and then pulled outwards as it sliced right through the flesh as i had cut the beowolf in half.

I had to quickly jump back from a pouncing beowolf as i quickly had my right foot right into the air over my head as the beowolf ran at me but i quickly swung my foot down as my aura enhanced heel slammed right into the beowolfs masked skull crushing it inwards killing it as its head was slammed into the ground.

I quickly had to bring my tonfas up though as the alpha came in and slashed its giant fucking claws at me as i blocked it but i was sent tumbling backwards into a crouch as i looked at it i found it to be at least 8ft high as it was lankier heavier and more well werewolfy.

It howled as it ran forwards, i gritted my teeth as i ran forwards as i flipped my tonfa blades around so the bigger blades were facing forwards as i met the beowolf halfway and dropped to my knees as i slid right under the beowolves claws and legs as i held my blades out as they sliced right through its joints as it fell forwards and howled in pain, i quickly flipped myself over and sprinted over the beowolves back and held my tonfas in scissor like fashion on the side of its neck and sliced outwards as i decapitated the beowolfs head off of its body.

I quickly jumped off of its body as it started to turn to ash and side as i placed my weapons on my back.

That was intense, seriously intense thank god for yangs training it seems to be working.

I rolled my shoulder as i heard a couple clicks as my shoulders felt just a bit stiff.

Sigh much better time to move on then.

With team RWBY

"That was even cooler than his landing!" ruby yelled as she was now excited.

"Yeah he took on the beowolves like they were no problem i must say his training's taken quite aways" weiss praised slightly as yang felt it and smiled at her.

"My my the ice queen is praising, i should feel flattered right?" yang asked as she had a pomfy accent making ruby laugh along with yang as weiss fumed a little.

"It was easy for him alright but what is he going to do if he finds something bigger than a beowolf and im not talking about ursa either, im talking about deathstalker size here or that nevermore size as well" blake said as ruby looked confused

"But didnt hamish take care of the nevermore though?" ruby said as blake nodded

"Yes he did i wont fault him for that but heres the thing he had support as we were there giving him support as he killed, now that hes on his own if a never more of the same size comes along how is he going to get on its back? How is he going to to kill it if its focus on killing him how is he going to get down after killing it, remember he has a below average aura level compared to most" blake said cynically as the girls all thought about it all had the same realisation as each other.

"Oh no hes going to die!" ruby yelled as she bolted up.

"Come on we got to go help him!" ruby said as yang jumped up to follow her but they were both stopped by their partners

"No we must not interfere this is his initiation hes got to do this himself so that means no helping what so ever" weiss said as she pulled ruby over as blake did the same thing and plopped them on the ground facing the screen as it showed hamish walking into a large clearing.

"As you can see he'll be fine so theres no need to worry" weiss said as they sister still looked redundant but nodded

 _*SCRECH*_

" _Duh hell was tha-OH COME ON!"_ hamish yelled as team RWBY's eyes widen in horror as they watched as griffon landed right in the middle of the clearing as it looked at hamish.

"Ok i think we should um go help him!" weiss yelled as the rest nodded and jumped and ran out the door.

With me

Its only been at least half an hour and this mother fucker turns up

What in the hell did i deserve this type of shit!?

I mean a fucking griffon a fucking griffon!

Im blowing up ozpins mug if i get out of this alive.

Im serious, this guy just loves screwing with people.

"I hate my life but i hate you more" i said out loud as i watched as the griffon screeched at me and charged at me, i quickly jumped to the side as i dodged it and pulled out my weapons as i held them out ready to attack, but i was too late as the griffons tail whipped over and slammed into my gut as i was flown backwards. I gritted my teeth as i skidded along the grassy floor as i stopped and fell onto my knees, ok ozzy you are on my shit list!

I looked up as the griffon ran over to me and slapped my body away with its wing as i tumbled along the ground my weapons disgraced or more like i dropped them as i gripped my stomach in slight pain, damn im running out of aura, i looked up as the griffon slowly clip clopped over to me as i narrowed my eyes, thats it this bitch wants to play lets play!

I launched myself up as i sprinted forwards as the griffon launched forwards as i held my fist up as i moved my aura in to it as my fist slammed directly at the griffon, good news it stopped it but it didnt budge any further backwards so i my aura in my left hand and slammed that to the side of the griffon's beak as it staggered to the side.

I let my eyes quickly roam around the clearing until i found my weapons as i quickly ran over to them and picked them up as i quickly made a run for it, theres no point in fighting that thing cause in the end its just going to kill me so its better to run now.

I quickly slide my weapons on my back as ran through the tree line as i left what i believed was a concussed griffon behind.

Hope i dont run into anything else big in the forest

As soon as i thought that though i ran into another clearing as this one had an ursa major.

"son of a bitch!" i yelled as it roared at me and i quickly slid one of my weapons out into my right hand as i flipped it as the bigger blade was facing forwards as i ran towards the ursa as it stood on its hind legs, i jumped as i spun around as my blade sliced right through the ursa's neck killing it as i landed put my blade away and took off again as i had no time to mess around as i need a safe place to hole up in while i wait for the time to run out.

It didnt take long for me to find a place to hole up in as i had found myself inside of a hollowed out tree that was big enough for a couple people but for me i was perfect as i could out here, i sighed in relief as i sat down with my back leaning against the wood.

How long do i have left?, i quickly pulled out the scroll as i saw i have another 3 hours, 21 minutes and 52 seconds, son of a bitch! This initiation is going to be long as hell sigh hope i can hide in it until then, for now lets thinks happy thoughts considering bad thoughts atract the sons of bitches.

3 hours later(spongebob voice guy)

Ok annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd its offical im finally fucking bored i seriously went through everything i could possibly do while im remnant, screw with the queens plot, screw with cinder and her little posse, screw with adam, screw with the white fang, screw with ironwood, screw with ozpin, screw with goodwitch, screw with CRDL, get jaune a girlfriend and finally get sun to help me screw with everyone.

There thats most of my plan of what i shall do in remnant, hope thats all i remembered, oh wait screw with qrow and ask winter out on a date!

Hey dont judge she hot as all living fuck man!

And why do i want to screw with qrow? Well i dont want to screw with him per say i just want to have a drinking contest with him is all.

Yeah crazy as it sound i do want to have a drinking contest with the guy, why cause i have my reasons thats all your getting out of me.

"Hmmm wonder what should i do now?" i asked myself as i looked at the time and saw i still had 20 minutes left so why not go for a walk you know to comentarte my time here in the emerald forest.

The thing is as soon as i stepped out my tree i truely regretted it as i looked around in pure astonishment as the entire forest surrounding my tree were all gone as all i could see i was completely surrounded by a sea of black and white masks as i just blinked a couple times.

"What in the fuck hell happened here?" i asked out loud as the black sea were actually grimm.

I was completely surrounded by grimm, this was not very good.

But it got worse as i heard a familiar screeching noise as i looked to the source as the sea of grimm seemed to move apart as in came a griffon the same one from before as well as it seemed to glare at me.

Now allow me to take the time and ask the simple question first.

I was in this tree for five hours, how in that entire time frame did i not hear the removal of any forestry or the movement of anything grimm around here?

Now as much as i feel like my question could be answered easily i feel like now is not the time considering the grimm like sea surrounding me spread itself out wider giving allot more space then what was needed.

Oh wait i know whats going on.

A death battle…...OH SWEET MOTHER OF HORSE SHIT!

I tried to think of a way out of this other than dying in the worse possible way ever.

And ive got nothing.

Well if im going to die i might as well do it being a badass.

I quickly took out my weapons and i dont know why but i pulled my hood up, while cracking my neck.

Lets get this show on the road

Play i dont wanna stop

Dont know why i thought that but i for some reason find this actually pretty fitting for some reason.

I just dont wanna stop, weird as it sounds but here i go, i quickly sprinted forwards as the griffon ran forwards as it screeched at me as i placed my aura in my feet and launched myself into the air as i flipped myself just over the beak and the mask as i landed on the back as i quickly slashed both of my blades right through the joints of the griffons wings as i quickly up and sliced right through the damn things tail.

After that i quickly jumped off it as it screeched in pain as it's appendages fell off and turned to ashes.

I quickly rolled out of the way as the griffon angrily stabbed it beak into the ground i was standing in as it was stuck, i quickly reacted by swinging my left tonfas bigger blade over and stabbed it right through its eyes killing instantly, suddenly i actually felt a slight shiver down my spine and it actually felt good too weird but welcomed as it pulled out my blade and swiped it of blood.

And thats when i heard the roars of the multiple grimm surrounding me as they seemed to glare at me with anger and hate as i just simply grinned.

Why am i grinning? Dont know dont care but lets just say after killing something this big i feel more free i guess like stress kind of free and i want really really really really want to do it again.

I watched as the horde of grimm come rushing towards me as i just grin as i swung my tonfas around my hands like a certain tonfa wielding badass skylark.

Im going to Let out the carnivore inside me now!

I rushed forwards towards the nearest grimm as i span myself around and sliced right through its neck and another and another i didnt stop spinning myself as i sliced right through the necks and bodies of the grimm as i found myself in the middle of the horde and enjoying my time killing everything in my way.

It was to be honest some of the most fun i have ever had killing stabbing going all out with nothing holding me back like a full on animal and i enjoyed every single second of it.

I was like on an ever lasting high that i just couldnt go down from and i really dont think i want to.

At one point i dropped my tonfas, why? Cause it for some reason it just didnt feel personal enough so i just dropped to my weapons and settled to be a bit more personal with my claws as i stabbed chests, ripped arms off as i quickly used them to beat the living shit out og the grim around me and dropped them as i started to rip heads from bodies.

Every kill was different and consistent but the one thing that was the same was the grin on my face as i killed everything in my path.

I feel like a serial killer on the biggest high ever.

And it was bloody glorious.

Oh yeah at another point i stopped killing as i actually ran out of things to kill.

Yeah crazy story about that i checked my scroll and found out i has here for two hours killing these things, man time flys when your killing stuff.

Maybe this is how wolverine felt like when he went in blood rage got to be annoying at times.

I quickly searched the area for my weapons and picked them up as i saw the blades were terrible chipped and blunt, aw man ruby is going to have my hide for this.

Hey i wonder how they're doing now?

In ozpins office

"And it offical your idea of broadcasting hamish's initiation has caused half of the student body traumatic issues including and not limited to PTSD, hysteria, amnesia, broken bones and fractures all over the body, sucidal thoughts, questioning life itself, ADHD, ebola and finally insomniacs" miss goodwitch said as she flopped a huge stack of papers on ozpin's desk as he just blinked.

"Um sorry but half of what you said doesnt seem even possible, to get i mean amnesia from the broadcast how does that work? Or even ADHD isnt that something a child is born with? And what does ebola have to do with any of this i thought the disease was cured just after the war?" ozpin asked as he looked at the annoyed headmistress.

"I dont know if you've heard but even the infirmaries head doctors and physicians dont even know but i know for a fact that dr grey is actually having quite the field day as she's been diagnosing everyone while watching the entire broadcast, she actually asked for hamish come see her after his initiation to get a psychoanalyzation on him" miss good witch sighed as she picked up her own mug and downed her drink fast.

"Still i think that have of the school being effected by this is a little much dont you think?" ozpin asked as goodwitch nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree but heres the kicker though the people having these problems are the first and second years and most of them are the female population, the males population on the other hand have taken to mild betting pools to see how long he lasts and lets say there was no point in me doing anything about it considering it was either this or they drink themseleves like a certain drunk crow we know" miss goodwitch said as ozpin rubbed his head feeling a headache coming along.

"And what of the third and fourth years then, they dont seem to be just as affected as everyone else is" ozpin said as miss goodwitch mildly groaned.

"And here lies another problem the third and fourth years just watched the broadcast like it was a mild mediocre budget horror film, considering they know what hamish may be going through they seemed to watching him with respect for the first year he is, even as well as making comments on how his style of fighting could be improved as well all in they seem quite fine with everything going on"

Ozpin nodded as he looked at the footage and sighed again.

"And what of his team then? How are they taking this?" ozpin asked as he looked back at miss goodwitch.

"Lets just say they are doing better than most as they seemed to want to go help them but was subdued by some of our staff and were made to continue to watch hamish's initiation tied to some seats.

"Their current status at the moment is a little shaken but more or less determined, i must say they have quite the strong will to continue to watch the broadcast" miss goodwitch slightly complemented the team as ozpin sighed and rubbed his face.

"Why do i have a feeling like i've made another mistake again" ozpin said as miss goodwitch frowned.

"You did sir" miss goodwitch said as ozpin looked up at her.

"You purposely placed a student with very little knowledge on grimm with very little training and an even smaller time frame to train, despite him making leaps and bounds during those two weeks of constant training you gave him very little chance to not go out of his way to prove himself and you know for a fact after he killed the nevermore he was more than ever proved himself to be here, what i do not understand sir is why did you put him through something that only a fourth year team could handle" miss goodwitch demanded.

"Because this is punishment for him for not telling us teling me his abundance for his aura being unlocked, so he had to pay for it" ozpin said as miss goodwitch glared at him in shock.

"You think this is punishment for child that didnt remember to tell you he had his aura unlocked so you just jump a gun and sent him on a suicide mission and expect him to come out of this unscarthed!" ozpin just stared blankly at miss goodwitch as she continued her glare.

"Sigh it was either this or the council gets involved and take him away" ozpin said suddenly as miss goodwitch's eyes widen slightly in both confusion and anger.

"What does the council have anything to do with this!?"

"Everything as soon as one of our huntresses were comprised by hamish he was instantly monitored by the council they're waiting, waiting for him to slip up and thats when they'd take him in, when he in the infirmary after the first class thats when the council wanted to jump in and make me expel him but i stated i couldnt exactly do that and they argued with me until i came up with an ultimatum, hamish stays here in my school and becomes a huntsman if he could complete this initiation, the problem is though i didnt pick what he was supposed to do, that was the council did, and they made sure for me to broadcast this to the entire school so they could watch hamish's failure, how unfortunate that the council's impossible mission for hamish wasnt so impossible after all" ozpin explained as miss goodwitch looked horrified.

"And you did tell the boy?"

"No i couldnt drop something this big on him, he didnt need any more stress on his mind while he was training, but all of this to me feels very confusing why would they go all out of their way for one boy? And the bigger question would if they did get him what were they going to do with him?" ozpin wondered as miss goodwitch just pondered all of this.

"What do we do now since hamish basically completed his initiation already"

"We'll send a bullhead to pick him up and i'll personally explain to him why i was so harsh towards him and after that is up to hamish to decide, but before all of that im going to have to get some more coffee this is going to be a long conversation" ozpin said as miss goodwitch nodded and walked off leaving ozpin to himself.

"I wonder how you'll take the news hamish i really do, considering your the one piece on the board that makes no sense whatsoever, your purpose is the biggest change of them all as well" ozpin said to himself as he watched the footage of hamish.

With hamish

Whelp im bored, i mean i killed everything here and then some what do i do now?

Beatbox?

Nah screw it i'll just call a bull head to pick me up, as soon as i brought my scroll up though i heard engines in the sky and i looked up as a bullhead was coming on in.

Huh well isnt that mildly convenient.

As soon as the doors opened a blur of red popped right out and slammed right into me.

I blinked a couple times as i looked down to see ruby hugging my waist.

"Uh hello to you to little red" i said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"*sniff sniff* im so happy your alright!" she said as she slowly started to have tears in her eyes as she hugged me tighter.

"Whoa its alright im good you dont have to go all teary eyed or anything i mean come on i am perfectly ok" i said as i winced as her hug got a little tighter

"No your not your hurt" she mumbled as i looked at her with confusion.

"Huh what are you talking about?" no really i have no idea what shes on about

"Your back you got hit dont you remember?" she sniffled as i looked at her with confusion.

"Huh?" now that she mentions it some reason my back hurts, like i small pain and it slowly just got worse as i blinked a couple times.

I guess i was running on too much adrenaline considering all i see is a blur and then pitch black as the same thing happened last time.

God damn it ive got to stop doing this.

Later on

I woke once again in the same hospital bed as from before once again in dull pain with an added headache to the mix, all in all waking up like this is just plaining annoying i hope this isnt a recurring issue.

Now lets see team is not here and its mid day so that means their in class doing their stuff, get well stuff on the table next to my bed, thats nice i guess considering i really dont have allot of friends either so this is kind of surprising really well then again i do have a team they're my friends right?

Hmmmm i just always assumed i never did ask if they were my friends or not.

Huh what a depressing thought.

I sighed as i blinked a couple times trying to think of something to think about annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd ive got nothing how predictable of me.

I looked at my tail and just watched it as i swished from side to side.

I never thought about this really but having a tail is both weird and cool and to have a fox one was something i never thought i'd ever get either.

Suddenly the door of my room opened and in came a woman standing not to high as she had grey hair with purple highlights as she as had purple eyes and white dodctors coat.

"Oh your awake good now i can finally examin you fully, allow me to intru\oduce myself my name is dr grey im one of the doctor shere in beacon as well as the school counselor, you have suffered from quite the depletion of aura in the field as well as some minor lacerations to you chest and arms, but your back has seemed to taken the brunt of it all considering you took an ursa major claw to the back nearly severing your spinal cord, im guessing you never noticed considering you were to high on adrenaline to notice but other than that you seem quite content in your battle high but then again you seemed both in and out of mind during the broadcast"

"Whoa whoa whoa what broadcast you mean the thing where ozpin showed my initiation i thought he only allowed my team to watch?" what the hell?

"Oh nonononono ozpin didnt broadcast it he was ordered to by the vale council it was actually shown to the citizens of vale which i really dont think they should of done but hey not my problem but then again you did cause quite the panic towards the student population and the citizens of vale of this" dr grey just started to spout out random theories that i really just couldnt get since i had to get over the fact the vale council was involved?

Why the hell would they be involved? I mean this is me im talking about, im not that special unless you count my prior knowledge of the future would count as something special as well knowledge of whos going to do what and when as well.

Maybe i may be more special than i thought but again how would the council know about it?

"Hmmmmmmm hello you n there?" i heard dr grey said as i shook my head.

"Huh wha sorry what did you say?"

"Oh nothing too important just saying you've been in the hospital for three days and your aura seemed to healed some of your more important injuries and other than you should be able to be realised in the next couple of hours" dr grey said as she stood at my bed.

"Now on to the more fun part of my visit, your psychoanalyzation"

Oh no she thinks im crazy!

Well she wouldnt be wrong or right considering where my mind goes at times, but then again i am in very much control of myself.

"Well now onto the first question" she said as i quickly thought of something that will get me out of this.

"Um you do know i have aspergers right?" i asked as it made dr grey stop herself, by the way not a lie either i do in fact have aspergers

"Im sorry aspergers?" she asked as i nodded

"Yes you do what that is right?" i asked as she seemed to go a little pale

"Oh um yes i do let me just get some fresh air real quick" she said as she quickly ran out of the room.

What the hell was that?

Seriously as soon as i said aspergers she up and ran out of room like she had no idea what the hell it was, maybe she didnt know what it was.

Well that explain why she left but why did she leave so fast though?

So many questions just so little answers

Like the council what the hell was their deal in all of this?

And why me?

And the broadcasting of the initiation?

There is so much unanswered i feel like i dont have enough time in this fic to get my answers

Oh screw it i got like another 3,000 words left here so i'll most likely get all of my questions answered by then, unless i get into a weird convoluted adventure that involves a crow, a goat, hot sauce, a pickle jar, a pair of watermelons and finally a chicken.

That or i just foreshadowed todays events then im most likely not getting my answers.

Or or or or i could just end the chapter now and make people angry and annoyed saying thats to much of a cock block and get rants that i would just look at like a an uncaring cat and just reply with the good old fashion 'thats nice' and tell them to fuck off for being pricks and shit.

But then again all lot of things could happen in the next couple of sentences.

In the next couple of thoughts of this i didnt notice the door opened until someone came in making me shake my head of the thoughts of foreshadowing and all the all shit as i looked at the person that came in.

"It seems that i was miss formed in your medical history, and it seems like you havent been diagnosed of the syndrome my question now young man is how do you know what you have?" asked dr grey as she held a folder with my name on it

"Well um i dont know?" i said as i tried to think of something

"Hmmmmmmmmm well if you dont know how you know, then how do you know then?"

"What?"

"I said if you dont know what you have how do you know what you have, unless your not telling me something then i might have to get you to tell me then maybe you'll give me the answers i really want and maybe things would be a bit more clearer now" she said as she grinned evilly me

Why do i have a feeling that ive fucked up severely? Like 'holy shit you did that?' bad

"Um well i um well"

"What are you going to tell the truth good now tell me how do you know you have aspergers?"

And shes pestering me great think dude think!

"Hey is that a goat outside?" i asked as looked out the window, thats when i felt a pair of hands on my shoulders as i slowly looked back to see the smirking face of dr grey.

"Now now that can wait now tell me what you know or i'll be forced to use my fun methods" she siad as i seemed to pale a little

"Fun methods?"

"Oh yes just a drop of sulfuric acid in the right place should do it as well as bit of amputation should do it as well"

Ok im scared and i dont know what to do

"Now i dont think that we should do this to a student dr" i heard the voice of my saviour

"Ozpin" dr grey said as she looked back with a bright fake smile

"What are you doing here?" she asked as ozpin sipped his mug filled with whatever

"Oh im just visiting one of my students and well found you harassing one of my students" ozpin said blankly as dr grey looked like she was going to take it.

"Oh im not harrassing him im just trying to get answers from him, since hes so reluctant to be giving me any to work with" she said so sweetly.

Looks like ozpins not going to back down.

"Really well then i'll let you continue then while i watch if you dont mind?" wait what?

"Oh i dont mind everything i do needs a witness or else nothing i say would be taken out of context, you know how some people can be at times sir" wait what?

"Quite right dr now i'll let you do you while i stand off to the side here' he said as he walked over to the corner of the room and sat on the sofa as he seemed to to look happy.

"Now where was i oh yes getting answers, now will answer my questions mr wait whats your last name?"

"I dont know" i said as she shrugged.

"Meh screw it now answer me!" she yelled as she had held a very impossibly long needle as it made me blink a couple times.

"Where the hell did you get a needle that big from?" i asked horrorfied sa she grinned at me.

"Oh dont you know as a requirement of beacon staff we all need to have our hunters license and this little baby here is my weapon her name is silky, would you like to meet her cause i know for a fact shes loves meeting and ending new people as well as grimm with her 'sharp' and on 'point' personality"

Oh my god that is im scared and i dont care for anything about secrets anymore this has to happen anyway so why not now.

"FINE I'LL TALK JUST TAKE THAT DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME!" i yelled as dr grey did so with a smile.

"Alright now tell me how do you know you have aspergers cause your folder doesnt say anything about it" she said as i sighed.

"I really dont know how to explain this really i dont and i would love tell you but id rather do it with out an audience!" i yelled

"*sip* oh dont mind me act like im not here and everything should be grand" ozpin said while he sipped his mug.

"Well i dont care now explain!" she yelled as i tried to think of something that would get me out of telling people this.

I know for a fact if i tell her a lie like i lived in a random village then my story with ozpin wouldnt fit and he'd start questioning me, and if i say something that has no line up with the other info i gave to them, they are going to start asking questions, shit what do i do give them impossible amounts of knowledge of the future while risking them of thinking im insane, or do i tell them everything before i woke up here.

Shit man think think!

You have another 2,000 words until this chapter ends and that should give you enough time to think of something.

"Im waiting young man" i heard dr grey said as smile turned into an evil grin

Oh sweet mother of shit screw it just say it!

"Im not from here and i woke in the forest with little to no idea how i got there when i fell asleep in my bed, i wasnt a faunas until i woke up the forest and i've known i was diagnosed with aspergers and dyslexia since i was 15 and i dont have amnesia since i remember everything from my past and i know for a fact ozpin your secret society is hiding the current fall madein and i know who your enemies are and know when they are to strike!"

Oh sweet mother of god awful shit i dont believe i blabbed everything, and in the third chapter as well, talk about rushing shit much!

Everyone in the room seemed to get silent as everyone just looked at me.

"So what your saying is you are a multi dimensional traveler?" dr grey said as i blinked a couple times as she seemed happy while ozpin seemed to look at me with a blnk stare.

"Well that actually explains allot your lack of aura not being unlock and the fact it took you an hour to put your pants on before you left, then theres your abnormal blood test as well as your possible knowledge of this world as well as social qualms as well, i must say you are quite a fascinating person hamish" dr grey said as i just blinked at her.

"Dr do you mind me and hamish be alone right now?" ozpin said as dr grey looked at him and nodded

"Will do, see you in a while hamish" she said as she walked out of the room quickly.

Then theres just me and ozpin left alone in the room as silence just can back in and it was really really annoying for one and i didnt like where this was going at all.

"Hamish i want to know everything you know about anything about you and your knowledge of remnant and i want to know how you know as well, please do not play around this i am very serious about this" he said as he stood up and looked at me with a serious expression as i gulped.

This dude is scary as fuck

"Um ok then where do you want to know first?" i asked as i dont know where to start.

"How about your life before waking up in the forest then?" he asked as i gulped oh boy here we go.

"A-alright then i guess that would be a good start, i lived….."

And after that i told him everything about my life, about my world, about our wars, about our multiple cultures, about the countries that held the most power, where i lived, how i lived and then about the show that started it all and my involvement as well as my knowledge of it as well as the theory of the multiverse and yeah thats it.

After that ozpin nodded his head and thought as silence was all that seemed to around now and i dont know what to say now, ive run out of things to say and im too depressed to talk about anything else as we just sat in silence.

It hurts for me to explain this to him but i did it and i know it was going to happen and i should be relieved to say it but i feel like i just placed twice the amount of weight on my shoulders than before.

"Hamish i have no words for what you have told me but after watching your initiation i believe you are unfit to be here in beacon academy any longer" and just like that as soon as his words left his mouth i had a heart attack as i looked up in horror.

"What so your kicking me out, even after i explained everything about me about my world about the future and your kicking me out!?"

"In a sense yes you'll be escorted as soon as your dressed and ready to leave" he said as he just simply started to walk to the door.

"Why? Im not accepting this until you tell me why ozpin, thats all and if its good enough i'll leave" i said with a strained voice.

I know for a fact i cant take him on or anyone on like how i am now but i know for a fact that i can still do something anything.

But i need to know so im going to have to bottle this anger up a little longer.

I cant lose it now not now, i need to know

"I find that your belief and heart i the right place but your head is in the wrong place so as a gift i will leave you a scroll and a small amount of money so you could on it for a while until you can get a job, for now though i think your in the wrong place in the wrong time, but know this hamish, this will definitely not be our last meeting count on it young man" ozpin said as he walked out of my room and shut the door.

As soon as he left i gritted my teeth as i slumped my back onto the bed.

And i yelled no i screamed in pure and utter rage as i felt my entire aura flare around my entire body as i rocket out of my bed and started to break everything in the room starting with the heart monitors, then the bed, funiture everything but not the gift baskets i cant just wreck something my "former team" gave me.

It hurts everything fucking hurts but i dont care i need to get this rage out of me before i hurt someone and i needed to do it fast.

After a while i stood in the middle of the completely wrecked as i was breathing hard and sweating, this room looked like an entire c4 cake exploded in here and i was responsible for it.

As soon as i stopped my rage i dropped to my knees as i grabbed my head.

After everything i did, the initiation, the training and the initiation again and im not fit t in beacon?

All i did added up to nothing as everything just seemed so fucking pointless.

Fuck this shit im out of here.

I quickly got off the floor went to the closet and got my clothes on as my jacket looked like its seen better days but i pull it on as i grabbed the bag that was in there grabbed everything in the gift baskets and piled them in the bag delicately.

I didnt see my weapons but i just shrugged it off considering they didnt even feel like mine considering i havent even named them either.

As soon as i opened the door i saw miss goodwitch as she looked at me with a blank stare.

"Come now young man your ship awaits" she said as i followed her off.

It didnt take long but when we got to the air pads ozpin was waiting there.

I walked up to him and took a breath in and out and held my hand out.

"I hope your journey takes you far, there should be a prerocorded message on the scroll watch it and it will explain the real reason why" ozpin said as he shook my hands and then handed me a wallet and scroll that i silently took and walked to the waiting bullhead.

"You would of made one of the best hunters in your time, you know that right?" i heard as i just stopped when i stepped on the bull head

I choked a little as i felt a tear come down my eye.

Dont let it get to you man dont let it get to you!

I looked in the bull head as i saw a note over a cloth.

I picked up the note and read it

 _Hey hamish me and everyone watched your initiation you were awesome and i made a new upgrade to your weapon and i know you havent named it yet so i did for you_

 _Your forever best leader in the entire world_

 _Ruby rose_

 _P.S yang said you looked like my uncle out there for some reason_

At that point i pulled the cloth and there were my weapons the top of the hilts stuck together as the blades rotated inwards as there was a small words on both blades, hell and heaven

I slowly picked up the weapons and pressed a small button as the the hilts extended and the blade popped outwards as the blades seemed to extend themselves transforming into a double ended scythe.

I felt tears come out of my eyes as we took off into the air.

I completely forgot to say goodbye as well

Im such an asshole

I collapsed on the seats as i condensed my weapon and placed it right next to me.

Fuck might as well look at ozpin's message

5 minutes later

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO MOTHER FUCKING KIDDING ME OZPIN!"

* * *

 **oooooooooooh cliff hanger**

 **hope you enjoyed this**

 **dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review!**

 **laters**


	4. IM NOT DEAD YET

**EYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **HELLO ONE AND ALL IM BACK BITCHES**

 **first off i would like to apologize about my absence things got in the way, like more stories and gaming as well as volume 4 all in all i just wanted to tell you all that im back and i have a course and let me tell you this there have been a couple writing blocks on the way but i will never give up on this story for the simplistic reason of because i have no job but that means ive got allot of free time meaning more time to write and edit some stories!**

 **now for this chapter this will bring along an interesting development with interesting OC's as my character finds himself in a bit of shit storm thats coming!**

 **disclaimer and warning is and always will be on the fist chapter**

 **thank you for patience, this hiatus is finally over!**

 **NOW READ!**

* * *

Chapter 4

You maybe wondering what happened last time

Well i watched the message and then I had an outburst of epic proportions as to what ozpin just said.

 _Hamish the real reason why i expelled you is not because everything i said its because of the council, as you may have been told your initiation was broadcasted throughout vale not only just beacon, by doing this the vale council were going to make everyone watch as you failed, but you proved them wrong and as much as i wanted you stay here you had to be let go because now not only the council will be gunning for you but so will other fractions in the secret war you know very well of, so i had to do the better of all the choices given out to me and decided to send you away._

insert my outburst here

 _Yes i had too but doesnt mean im not going to leave you alone, with the scroll you will have the how, the entire vale database is under your control and will the many of contacts i have myself that will help in a heartbeat, another thing as well considering i may have sent you to your apparent death i had to fake your death for your team so they wouldn't go looking for you, but it didnt mean i didnt give them a hint of your living either, in all of this i have done i give you a mission that you know will be important, stop everything, stop the attacks of the white fang stop the plans of the people who want to destroy this world stop the grimm and stop the queen._

 _I have a friend to help you in this mission you'll be meeting him as soon as you land all you need to do is find the dusty old crow, until next time i wish you luck with every being that i am._

As soon as the message stopped playing i placed the scroll in my pocket and groaned.

Ozpin i may have told you everything but what the hell are you stupid i mean come on im not even ready to do this shit, look at me, still a big boy by normal standards even with the two week training as well that only made me stronger and a bit thinner but doesnt mean im a prime example of health or anything.

Seriously this is stupid like really stupid, why did ruby even give me an upgrade to my weapon if ozpin told her and the rest im dead, unless that was the hint, or she did it and wasn't told until after she did the upgrade, well then that makes sense i guess, i think.

I sighed as i looked my new upgraded weapon and saw that the smaller ends of the blades had barrels meaning ruby managed to incorporate a gun feature into them, i guess she only had a week to make them and maybe used the rest of the week designing the gun features and might of used the three days of me out of it to upgrade them.

How thoughtful of her.

I should thank her somehow but she can't know that im alive though hmmmmm screw it i'll just send some cookies her way and that should do it.

She loves cookies and strawberries and weapons.

I should think of something else before i really start thinking like a creep now.

I slipped heaven and hell on my jackets magnet as it stayed in place and waited until the bull head landed and the doors opened.

I quickly shouldered my bag and jumped out as i waved to the pilot and watched it fly off back to beacon.

"Huh so your the kid ozpin sent?" i heard the deep rough voice as i quickly turned and saw the one the only mother fucking badass of the series qrow fucking branwen.

"Uh um yeah so i take it your the dusty old crow ozpin talked about?" i asked ashe nodded.

"Yep well kid the names qrow branwen and you are kid to me" he said as he took a sip of his flask.

"Yeah the names hamish not kid" i said as he just shrugged me off

"Still kid to me now come on kid we have places to be and people to see as well as take care of and then i have to teach you the trade as huntsman and so on so lets book kid" qrow said as i blinked

"Wait trade as a huntsman?" i asked as i quickly followed him along

"Yeah didnt ozpin tell you im taking you up as your teacher and stuff and make you strong" he said as he walked on.

"How strong?" i quickly asked as he stopped mid step.

"Strong as hell if your looking at me like that"

"Ok i get that but heres a better question how strong can you make me in a short amount of time?" i asked as qrow narrowed his eyes

"And why do you want to do that huh i mean i could make you strong yeah but with a time frame well that depends really on the time frame" he said as i thought about it and nodded

"I want to be as strong as all living hell by the vytal festival" i said as qrow's eye brows arched.

As strange as it may be i find it more understandable for me considering my enrolment in this all, look at it from pov, i am an outside occurrence im not supposed to be here but guess whos here yeah thats right me.

And i've definitely changed allot of things just by being here so im going to have to grow up and be as strong as i am able to be.

"Thats quite the request there kid hmmmm but i feel like its quite the challenge there, alright i'll get you as strong as hell by then kid" qrow agreed as he sipped his flask.

"Thanks uh qrow so what do we do first?" i asked as he seemed to smirk at me

"Well we could do allot of things but i have a feeling like you want to stop some people first now dont ya?"

"Ozpin told you my mission didn't he?" i guessed as qrows answer was chuckle

"Yep im mostly an info kind of guy i get his info and pass it onto him, your mission on the other hand is just pure and simple search and destroy, considering your initiation broadcast id say you got this in the bag" he said as i nodded

"You saw that huh?" i asked as he nodded

"Yep your quite a strong kid not as strong as everyone else or my niece for a fact but to be able to smack a couple grimm with their own limb is something to quite proud of even it was a couple sloppy hits" he said as we walked along the footpath.

I got a couple stares so i pulled my hood over my head as we kept walking.

"So what are we going to do then?" i asked qrow looked over his shoulder at me.

"We are going to go on a quick trip to the outer city walls as in we are going into the more less populated villages around vale as we'll be scouting out some info places i know and maybe if we're lucky we'll some info on the stuff we're looking for but in your case certain activities like on the white varity" i dont know weither i should be offended or not so im going to just ignore his little quip about that.

"Well this will be quite something of an adventure dont you think kid, just me and you out on the open road just by ourselves, killing grimm taking names and meeting the finer gender on the way" i watched as qrow said as he eyed a pair of very attractive woman as we walked right past them.

Qrow eyes seemed to wonder as the girls smirked at us well most likely qrow more than me.

"Yeah as much as i'd love to do this right now, let's go before some of the unfortunate crowd of people try and i don't kill me or in their case recruit me into some kind of fucked up cult or some shit" i said as qrow thought about it and shrugged.

"Well now that you say it like that let's go then, we'll take my ride" ride da hell did qrow get a ride? I thought he walked every where.

"What you think huntsman just walk everywhere, well you'd be right and wrong since we dont have allot of transport going to and from main kingdoms and their outer villages and for me yeah i walk but for today since i have you coming along with me i thought id take out my old war jeep" he said as i stopped for a second

Old war jeep?

"Hahahah don't let the name full ya kid this thing is beast on all fours and a dream to drive on the roads outside of the city" he said as we walked to a garage.

"Oi vinnie i'm here to pick up my jeep" qrow said as he talked to the guy as he got the key off of him.

"Alright kid wait outside will ya" qrow said as i watched him walk into the garage, sigh might as well, so i shrugged and walked outside as the doors opened and out drove qrow in my entire shock and awe as i just stood there with a lop sided open mouth shock as i just looked at the beauty.

"Yeah i know shocker quite the car ain't it?" he asked as i just nodded dumbly

It was basically a warthog but without the mini gun or guns at all just a normal warthog

"Well come on kid we don't have all day i completely forgot to pay the warranty and i have allot of backed up parking tickets that i haven't ever paid and so this thing ain't really road legal" he said as i quickly jumped in the passenger seat and placed my bag right under my legs.

"Well you seem excited well let's get this thing on the way shall we?" he asked as i didn't have time to answer as we shot off down the roads as qrow seemed to plug his scroll into the warthogs radio as music started to play up.

"Oh man this is the life kid get ready cause this trip is going to be something" qrow said as he sped up while he turned the cars music started to pick up as i believe is that glitter and gold by barns courtney?

"Turn it up kid this quite the song" i heard qrow said as i did in fact turned it up love the song never thought i'd ever hear it here though like at all.

As weird as that it i dont mind the change i actually like the change, in fact i wonder if theres any more of my world music here?

That would be awesome, that means i can actually do stuff properly, you see Asperger's inhibits my movement so im a little more clumsy and i really dont like that so when i listen to music im able to actually move and think right while i do stuff, keeps me focused in other words.

I think its absolute bullshit when people say they cant work with music playing considering they either find the music not in their taste or just confusing so they opt to being absolute dick bags about it and telling you shouldnt be doing this or that while listening to music, bunch of pricks they are.

"Alright kid serious talk here" qrow said as he turned the volume down as i looked at him.

"People are coming after you not fun i know and you seem like your ready but with the way you walked before you looked too much on edge so i want you to know no matter what happens when we leave here we are not coming back until i know for a fact you can take on a random grimm attack head on with absolutely no problems at all so that means no matter the training i give you, your going to do it no whining or im leaving your ass in the middle of the forest for you to die alone and all that shit, so know this if you cock block me i will kill ya" he said as i blinked at him

"That was one of the coolest speeches anyone has given me" i said as qrow smiled in delight

"And you ruined it with the no cock block rule seriously man i know when to block unless that someone has screwed with me" i said as i shook my head.

Qrow huffed and remained silent as we drove to a very big wall guess this is the city's limits, we stopped as qrow did his thing with the guards as one thing lead to another and we were driving out into the wilderness that was vales mast forestry.

"Alright kid get ready for the training and the mission of a life time cause when im done with you, you'll be the badass huntsman ever and will be the heartthrob of the female eyes, but second to me you know i cant just have that much competition you know" qrow said as i rolled my eys and smiled.

"Sure thing old man" was all i said as he just chuckled at me.

Wonder how this will go?

One month later

"Fuck you qrow, fuck you and your damn info!" i shouted as i ran away into the forest as i was chased by the white fang.

Not allot of things happened within the month other than the major training qrow gave me as he got me to do everything he could possibly think of to make me sweat, which wasnt hard like at all, if you think about it.

Then after that we went to the villages as we collected supplies, and info on certain things that seemed to weird to be counted as grimm like.

Well we went along as we continued my training and info looking.

One thing lead to another after a month and i found a bit of info on some white fang meeting and lets just say this meeting or recruiting was more or less a trap laid out for yours truely as it ended like how i'd expect with me running away as bullets followed me.

I quickly vaulted over a log and quickly ducked under it as i watched as bullets flew over my cover.

I grunted as i quickly pulled out a flash bang out of my jacket and pulled the pin as i threw the cylinder over my cover and heard less of a bang and more of a boom as i quickly looked out of my cover and saw fire was in the middle of the forest.

I smacked my head as i remembered i used my flash bang back at the recruitment place, how stupid of me i threw a fire bomb instead, i heard more bullets fly though so i quickly booked it through the forest.

I skidded to the right as i quickly turned, damn these guys are persistent!

I quickly pulled out my tonfa heaven as i quickly transformed it into scythe mode and spun around and swung heaven and took off as the trees fell down.

I quickly transformed it back in to tonfa mode and slid it onto my back as i heard the screams of white fang being crushed by my falling trees.

At some point i had to quiet running and pulled out my scroll as i quickly called up qrow on speed dial.

It rang a couple times until it picked up.

"Yo kid hows it going how'd the meeting go?" i heard him say and i was bout to say something but heard the voice of 'i found him hes over here!' and quickly booked it as bullets flew over my head.

"Perfect turned out the meeting was a trap and was a personal recruitment for yours truely! Sorry hold on for a moment" i said as i quickly throw my scroll up into the air as i quickly grabbed the white fang in front of me and slammed em into the tree right next to me as i quickly caught my scroll and carried on my running.

"So they asked, and your answer was?" qrow asked nonchalantly as i quickly rolled out of the way of more bullets.

"It's like that time you got caught with another girl in your hands and mouth, so they didnt take it very well and got a bit violent" i said as i quickly slammed my left fist into a charging grunt white fang as i quickly ran past him.

"Wow that bad man doesn't sound to good there you think you can take care of it kid?" he asked me as he sounded slightly worried

"Pffff qrow this is me were talking about, as long as i dont meet any lieutenants i should be good" i said as i ended up in a clearing as i had to stop as there stood what appeared to be a lieutenant.

He had a white long trench coat, black shirt, black pants, black boots, black gloves and white bandages wrapped around his calves and forearms as he held a very large hadichi in his hands.

On his face was a full grimm mask that look like a death stalkers one, dont know how that works but it does for some reason.

"Ok scratch that i may need some help" i said as i heard qrow grunt but said something about 'be there in a minute stay alive' and then hanged up as i quickly pocketed my scroll.

"Well now its just you and me fox boy no one else now you can either join us or you can die either way this ends with me sheathing my blade" i heard the guys distorted voice as he held his swords tip pointed at me.

"Well how unfortunate for both of us considering i know for a fact that when i said no i meant it" i said as i pulled out both heaven and hell as they were in their standard tonfa form.

"Then we fight" was all the guy said as he rushed forwards holding his blade up to stab me as i quickly both tonfas up and with the flat of my blades i blocked, but the force behind it pushed me backwards into a skid as i gritted my teeth.

Damn that was strong

The guy pulled his sword back and spun around as he went for a diagonal slash as i quickly side stepped it and then held up my right tonfa as the guy slashed upwards with his sword and i blocked it but the force pushed me away as i skidded to a stop.

I quickly launched myself into a sprint and spun my body around and swung the back my right heel up as the guy deflected my foot with his blade, i quickly spun around as i swung my left leg up into a roundhouse kick, but the guy just stepped back and than swung downwards wtih his sword, i didnt have time to block as the blade slammed right into me as i was then quickly sparta kicked into the heart and sent to the ground.

"You are good but not good enough ive seen your footage, you fought like a true predator there but now that i see you in person i believe that was a lie you are not that predator just some kid that barely knows hows to fight and runs away like a coward" did he just say i run away like a coward?

I blinked a couple times huh im offended, havent been this offended for a while, i mean yeah i run away but being called a coward, bull shit.

I am not a coward

I am all lot of things by the way, asshole, prick, cunt, an idiot but i for one am not a coward or a douche!

So i manged to bit down on myself and slowly pushed myself up onto my knees and glared at the guy.

"Oh buddy you shouldnt of said that" i said as felt my canines grow longer and sharper and my claws got longer.

And i think my eyes turned into slights and red.

But thats just me.

I pushed myself up into a standing position as i still had heaven and hell in my hands and i quickly flicked them and transformed them into a pair of scythes that i managed to hold up right as the blades got longer and more pointy sharp as well.

I casually spun the blades in my hands as i glared at the guy.

"It seems like you can stand but your new look does not change anything you are are still a weak kid and not prepare to die" the guy said as i watched as he lunged forwards as he went for a stab towards my heart.

I would of been dead if it wasnt for my animalistic features.

I closed my eyes as moved my scythe in my right hand up and swung it around as i felt it drag something out of the way while i brought my left leg up and slammed into something.

I blinked my eyes open to see the guy was skidding backwards while he clutched his masked face, i quickly sprinted forwards the guy as i quickly jumped up and slammed both of my blades onto the ground in front of him.

If you must wondering why i did that i missed for your info, the guy stepped as far back as he could.

I looked up as the guy swung his large blade over head as i quickly twisted my body away and swung both blades at the guy as it him and sent him flying backwards for a few feet as he still had a pretty tight grip on his sword.

"You seem to be getting better i guess i should stop holding back then" the guy said as he fliped a switch on his sword as it seemed to split right in half as his hands tore them apart as he know held two hadaichi's.

"Come lets battle!" he shouted as he rushed forwards as he swung both blades at me.

I quickly brought both of my scythes up and blocked the attack as i quickly jumped back, the guy quickly reacted and swung again and again as i blocked and parried while he did the same thing.

It was a relentless like storm of swinging stalemate as in the end i stopped it as i jumped as far back as i could and landed in a crouch.

"Why do you rest you need no rest you just need to fight!" the guy yelled as he rushed towards me but i glared as him as i slammed the bottom of my hilts together as they joined up making me now hold a double sided scythe.

"Not runnning just needed a little more room" i said as spun the scythe around my body as the guy held his swords up and blocked it, i quickly swung my other blade as the smaller part of it caught the blades, i quickly pulled a trigger as the barrel of my scythe went off and fired at the blades as i quickly used the recoil to swing the massive blades around as i slashed at the guy in full force.

The guy was sent flying as blood seemed to spurt out of his chest as he was on the ground groaning in pain.

I slowly walked over to the fallen white fang as the guy looked at me through his mask

"Do it finish me as its your right of the victor" i heard his distorted voice go off but i just stared at him and shrugged and turned around and walked away.

"No thanks cant deal with those nightmares laters" i said as i left the guy speechless i think i really dont care as i pulled my double scythe apart and turned them back into tonfa mode and slide them back onto my jacket and left.

I quickly found myself walking through the forest until i hit a road and found a drinking qrow leaning against his jeep.

"Hey kid how was it?" qrow shot off with a question as i just stared blankly at him

"Dude i nearly get myself killed and thats all you say, thanks by the way with the very little to no god damn help by the way i really needed that, like no really i needed that" i said sarcastically.

"Well ok then and here i thought i needed to do something but it seems like you had it under control" he said as he jumped into the jeep.

"You were watching werent you?" i asked he shrugged

"Only up to the part where you pulled that catching his swords bit and then i just left knowing you had this" qrow said as i sighed and groaned.

As much as hes a good guy and all hes just a fucking asshole at times

"Lets just go" i said as i jumped in the passenger seat

"So what should we call this little mission then?"

"For all i care a failure considering that it was absolute bull shit considering the meeting was about recruiting me and again you saw how that ended" i said as i leaned back into the seat.

"Well kid got some news good and bad" qrow said as we drove along the dirt road.

"Bad news first" i said as i rubbed my head wiping the sweat off of my head.

"Ozpin called asid there seems to be more activity as the white fang are looking for someone in this case you" qrow said as i groaned

"Whats the good news then?" i asked almost feeling like im about to regret this.

"Well ozpins called me in to come on in by the time the vytal festival hits and not just me either he asked me to take you along for a day then he told me your going straight back out and do your mission"

I blinked as i tried to understand what qrow said, ozpin wants me in huh he must be taking my info i dropped with him with up most seriousness, alright then what ever your going with there ozpin i'll follow along for now.

"So whats next then?" i asked as ozpin smirked

"Training more training and more then maybe a quick drink and a bit of fun then we go off to find info obviously not in the same order, if you know what im saying" qrow said as i rolled my eyes and smirked.

Qrow is quite the character when hes around people hes comfortable with people like me or woman, or drinks or anything thats not grimm related.

Now ive been wondering something for a while, has ozpin told qrow about my story or did he leave it out, still so many questions, at least i got one answer the white fang want me, and they want me bad.

I think im going to have to have a wardrobe change if they know what i look like.

As well as a shave this neck beard is starting to get annoying, keeping the goatee though, nobody is getting rid of the goatee, ever!

1 month later once again

"Ok qrow i have the target in my sights got to go" i said as i hung up my scroll and pocketed it as i looked down from my perch as i watched as a pair of faunas met up with each other as they exchanged a couple lien and notes as they quickly walked oppsite directions.

Ok quick reccap of where i am, im basically in one of the more outlaw towns you know like wild west meets normal technology kind of thing, so the buildings are quite modern but still look pretty rustic and out lawee.

I looked down as i watched my target made his way through the streets as i quickly followed and dropped to the ground as i quickly followed assassins creed style with hood up shadowing my face and ears.

one of the major things id love to say about my changed wardrobe is I still wore my blue hooded jacket but now instead of blue qrow knew a guy and manged to change the colour to a really dark black as it still held a blue tint to it and also came down just above my knees, all in im really loving it, said coat held my weapons discreetly in my back as i could also hide my tail if i wrap it around my waist as it could act like a belt, oh and my coat contains quite a bit of explosives as well.

I never did explain the explosives qrow knows a guy that can get them cheap or made em cheap for the right price, good news was the guy taught me how to make them and gave me enough canisters and dust to make my own explosives.

Yeah i like explosives, who doesnt?

I also now wore instead of white t shirt a grey shirt with a cool design on the front that i made when i was bored drawing, i also had a pair of black baggy cargo pants as i wore a pair of black sneakers that i do still wear. On my hands now though was a pair of black combat gloves that were really really comfy as i pulled on them from time to time.

Also another change i got rid of my neck beard and the goatee stayed as it will forever!

Another thing that changed was i was a bit taller as i had a bit more muscle and a whole lot less fat as i was now stronger and faster and in times in pain considering qrow training was harsh as all living hell i mean he made me train so much as he made me micro fracture all of my bones and my god i never knew it was possible until now.

That man is one sadistic fuck to do that to me.

Another lot of good news with said training he helped me more on how to use my scythes and weapons as well as teach me every dirty trick in his metaphorical book as he calls qrows dirt style, yeah the name needs work but it fits for its purpose.

Now back to the task at hand

Me and qrow found some more people that have been making some pretty fishy deals with some people in atlas as they turned out to be white fang, so qrow got me to go and do something about it and well here i am tailing this guy to his hide out which by the way was on the outskirts of township, like where mostly trees and some buildings still stand.

So as soon as i was near the trees i jumped up on the tree branches and started to tree hop my way while following the guy until he stopped and walked right inside of warehouse like building.

I smirked as i quickly tree hopped over to the trees that were closer tot he rook and sneakly jumped up while trying not to make sound as i quickly moved to one of the open sky lights and looked inside.

"Alright you animals lets get some things clear you work not just for your people but also for me you got it?" i dont believe it mother fucking torchwick is in the house people!

I looked down as there was a small crowd of faunas dressed up as white fang as they stood silent and listened to roman as he did his speech.

I did a quick sweep around the main floor and cat walks, seemed like the only light source would be the head lamps as they didnt have too much light so there was quite a bit of shadows all around the catwalks.

Another reason why i did a sweep of the room was because of the mischievous smirking silent assassin neo and her muteness.

She didnt seem to be here which was good so i quickly and quietly dropped onto the cat walk as i quickly knocked out one of the guards that i landed right next to and hid him behind a crate right near me and i quickly made my way around as i quickly dropped into the main hall as roman was still giving his speech.

I stayed in the shadows as i slowly moved from place to place looking around until my eyes were set on a pair of giant robots.

"And this ladies and gentlemen are what we are delivering to your fellow people in order to fight off the military, now please treat them with care we need them intact for a demonstration" roman said as i smirked.

Yeah not if i can help buddy, i have some special little boomsticks that say otherwise.

I quickly and quietly as well as careful as i really could silently moved around until i was able to be right behind the bots,

how unfortunate that someone had to crash my thing

*BOOM*

The front doors exploded as there was smoke everywhere i didnt stand there and quark until i was done setting the explosive under the mechs as i quickly moved away intot he shadows, didnt mean i didnt take a couple with me as i quickly knocked out a couple grunts.

When i was fully sure no one could see me i looked as the smoke slowly faded as there stood a girl my age i think as she had platinum blonde hair as it was tide into a bun as she wore a typle of military fatigues, she actually looked a lot like winter.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh well that explains her, but why the hell is she here!?

"You are all under arrest for the possession of stolen property belonging to the atlas military!" she said as she unsheathed her raiper or is it saber no its saber.

The grunts all stood there dazed until one of them started to charge forwards and you know what they say, when one starts the rest follow as every other grunt rushed forwards.

I sighed as i watched as roman quickly made his way through the back exit while he dialed his scroll.

Oh no you dont i quickly ran out of my hiding spot and followed behind roman as everyone didnt take notcie of me as they dealt with winter.

As soon as i was outside roman was yelling into his scroll

"LOOK HERE YOU HALF WIT EITHER YOU PICK ME UP OR YOUR ASS IS DEAD YOU HEAR ME YOU PIECE OF MISERABLE-" at this point i quickly ran up behind him and through my right foot up as my feet slammed right into side of romans hand that held his scroll to his head affectively making me technically kick his head.

"ARGH SON OF-OH NOT ANOTHER KID!" roman shouted as he swung his cane up to hit me but i was fast as i quickly grabbed his weapon and pull it out of his hand and swung at his face, but roman ducked under my swing as he picked up and threw dirt into my face making groan in pain as i dropped his weapon while i rubbed my eyes.

Thankfully just cause i was unable to see didnt mean i couldnt hear so as soon as i heard the swinging of roman and his cane i pulled up my arm as i felt his cane smacked into my arm.

"What the?" by the sound of romans confusion and shock he did see that coming so i quickly grabbed his cane and pulled him towards me as i launched my other hand forwards as it smacked in romans jacket as i quickly gripped it and picked him up into the air and pushed him into the air and quickly brought him downwards slamming him into the ground with a thud and his groan.

I let go of his cane and swapped hands as my left hand held him in place as i pulled my right fist forwards as i felt it slammed into the ground, that was not his head, i quickly pulled it back up and swiped it as the back of my hand slapped romans face making me grin as i heard him moan in pain.

I pulled my fist back as i knew exactly where his face was and suddenly i felt a pair of boots slam into my side making me let go of roman and tumbled along the ground.

I groaned as i blinked as the dust was finally out of my eyes and watched as roman was helped up by the one neo as she pulled him into the bullhead that i didnt hear until now how stupid of me to forget to listen to everything.

They quickly ran towards the bullhead and flew away as i groaned and slowly pushed myself up, i didnt expect her to show up so i did have my aura up to protect me so held my ribs as i think i felt a broken rib or two.

I groaned as i slowly made my way up to stand as i held my ribs.

Thats when miss perfect two shoes comes in

"Stop in the name of the atlas military!" i heard as i turned and watched as winter ran over to me as she held her saber up ready to hit me.

I just groaned and held my hand up

"Hold on girl im not the bad gu-*smack*" i didnt even have a chance to finish as i felt a pair of heels slam right into my forehead as i fell over and blinked a couple times until i saw black.

A while later i woke up with the worst headache ive ever had, not as bad as a qrow level hangover but was still bad.

I groaned as i moved my hands and found myself hearing the clinking of small chains as i blinked a couple times and found myself looking at my wrists as they were cuffed together.

Oh come on i just got in this town!

I looked for a bit as i was in a really generic interrogation room as i blinked and looked to see ah winter was sitting on the other seat as she looked at with me with absolute confidence.

"Your awake good you've been out for a couple hours now you know that right?" she asked as i groaned.

"Whoop dee fucking doo where am i?" i asked as i looked at her with a bored expression

"You are in an interrogation cell as you are here to answer to your crimes"

"Crimes? Da hells on remnant are you on about?" i asked i havent down anything that was crime worthy i think.

"The aid of of the escape of roman torchwick, the aid of stealing atlas property and the attempted of destroying said atlas property" she listed as i blinked

"And what makes you think im apart of the white fang then? Considering you were obviously laying a trap by not mentioning the white fang and with me saying or implying im part of the white fang you'd make some pretty stupid assumptions and also i admit to the attempted destruction of atlas property as i saw that torchwick and the white fang were making what i believed was to be a delivery towards somewhere, so i did the smart thing and tried to blow them up but then you came along and well lets say you screwed my entire plan up how does it feel huh the bad guys are gone and here we are in a room with me and you thinking you have the right man when in reality you got me a random person that doesnt have anything to do with the white fang and considering im a faunas you must of thought otherwise, isnt that racial identification? Oh my when your boss heres about this, he'll have your ass for getting the wrong guy, so what do you have to yourself 'ma'am?"

That was long and i was pretty tired to say it but seeing winters shocked face some up was well worth it.

"Well that was something" i heard as i watched the door opened and in came qrow with oh my is that general ironwood?

Well shit

"General ironwood sir" winter said as she stood up and saluted

"At ease specialist winter me and qrow are here to pick up this young man here" ironwood said

"But sir hes a suspect of the white fang you cant be sure of this sir" winter said as qrow just took out a key and threw it to me as i quickly grabbed it and unlocked my cuffs

"Look i understand but this young man is under orders of headmaster ozpin as he and qrow are working together finding and taking down white fang activity" ironwood said, im going to be quick here and correct him real quick.

"Yeah sorry man but qrows mission and mine are completely different, his is to get info for ozpin mines to take down the white fang operations" i said as i rubbed my wrist.

Huh i just realised that i dont even have my jacket on, not cool i hope they didnt take anything out of the pockets.

"Ozpin is getting a child as yourself to do something a trained huntsman should do" ironwood demanded as i narrowed my eyes

"Alright first im completely an adult considering im 18 second are you by chance questioning my skill set _old man tinny_?" i said as ironwood looked at me with an accusing eye.

"What are you implying young man?" ironwood said as i started to chuckle slowly as qrow joined me.

"Two things first qrow told me dont ask him why he was drunk" i said as ironwood glared at qrow as he just smirked and shrugged.

"Second im a faunus these ears on my head as you can see are not there for show, i heard every single step you took and they were a whole lot heavy sounding even with some one of your size almost had me fool if i just didnt hear the slight clunk during every step you took" i explained as i leaned back and had my arms around my head as qrow grinned as as ironwood seemed to look annoyed

"Sigh i guess i shouldnt of questioned your skills i apologise for my behaviour and you as well as qrow are free to go" ironwood said as i nodded

"Yeah will do but i want my stuff back before i leave" i said as me and qrow made our way out leaving a stunned and shocked winter as i followed qrow out.

"Nice going there kid i havent seen jimmy like that ever and that thing with winter brilliant hahahaha" qrow chuckled as i sighed

"Oh please i should thank you i was worried i might have said something that might of cause her to cut my dick off" i said as qrow chuckled more.

Not going to kid right now but that was pretty scary at first i hope i never had to deal with her again.

Ever.

I feel like ive just jinxed myself

Another 2 months later

"Wait so your leaving me here on my own?" i asked qrow as he nodded

"Yep i know you could use more training but i just feel like it was time for you to just well be on your own, i taught you how to get info from time to time, how to work a bar man and the ladies despite your disabilities with the opposite gender and all" tell me about it, still terrible at flirting meaning i cant flirt for shit.

"But other than i taught you how to fight affectively with people and grimm as well as how to drive and mainly survive in the world all in all i fell like as a teacher and a mentor i should step back and let you take control of your shit, so im off back to ozzy to tell him what i know and do some more spying in the northern area of vale" qrow said as i nodded

"Alright and while you do that i'll be going west towards vacuo i guess until ozpin calls me back right?" i asked as qrow smirked and tustleed my hair.

"Thats right kid you got it now i know for a fact you've taken care of the white fang so i think we should head off now, i'll be taking the jeep back while you can walk" qrow said as i shrugged, i dont mind i actually like walking.

"Sure thing man let me just get my bag and ill be off" i said as me and qrow walked out of the bar we were staying at as i quickly picked up my bag that held some clothes, water, alcohol stash, dust, grenade canisters, some food and ammo.

The only thing that really changed allot was i was taller and more physically fit and the fact i had to change my sneakers out for a pair of black hiking boots.

I placed my bag on my shoulders as i quickly moved heaven and hell downwards as they now sat waist level.

"So qrow any advice i need before you drive off like an ass?" i asked as qrow just smirked at me.

"Just dont get yourself killed kid and i'll be seeing ya" he said as we shook hands and let go.

I watched as qrow jumped into the drivers side of his jeep and then shot off back to the city.

4 months with him and he leaves me alone, finally fucking hell being around him while we were in the middle of bar was hard as fuck considering his player like ways were just awful how woman get attracted to his fucking old ass i will never know and i really dont want to know ever.

I sighed as i stretched and slowly pulled out my scroll and plugged my earphones in as i quickly hit the music app and searched through until i found myself a good walking track to listen to.

I might as well make my long ass walks more comfortable if im walking and all.

As soon as i found a track i pulled my hood over my head and plugged my ears with the earbuds and smiled as i made my way out of the village alone, all alone, by myself, with no one to help me, just me and my music and the grimm and the white fang.

And now im at the village entrance currently trying to not have a panic attack at the fact i might actually diea nd no one will know and id still be alone and a virgin sorry i mean a dead virgin, i should really think of what im thinking of, which in a very big sense makes no sense.

So here i am just trying to figure out what should i do.

Wait qrow really actually know about my Asperger's or did he just skimmed my folder.

That son of bitch!

Ok ok calm down hamish he still gave you an objective and that was to make my way towards vacuo while not trying to die while taking down the white fang and any grimm i come across.

Sounds as fucking terrible as i try to make it sound pleasant but not really considering this is me im talking about, here.

I mean it may not look like but im scared, hell ive always been scared, the worlds big and im afraid of it and i hate that about myself i really do.

So i took a deep breath and took my first step into the world of being alone and my god is it scary.

I turned my music up as i took a deep breath in and out and felt my tail swish from side to side as the music continued to play.

I keep forgetting i have a tail at times as well, still cant get over it i have a tail a fucking tail!

How could you not get over that its a fucking tail!

And it is awesome!

Coolest thing about my tail is when i moved my aura into my tail my fur spikes up like hedgehogs quills and are as sharp as spikiest spikes and i can launch them like bullets, fucking awesome as hell.

Not to mention tail is just pure muscle covered in soft fluffy fur thats just so poofy.

After a while of my thoughts listing off the things my tail can do i noticed the sun was pretty high in the air and i quickly looked ahead seeing an all clear dirt road as i smiled casually.

"What a wonderful day, the birds are chirping, the wind is is rustling, children are probably playing where people like you should be burning in hell" i stopped as my faunus ears heard the faint voice as i remembered the quote.

I quickly rushed forwards into a roll as i heard rustling and something slamming into the ground as i quickly flipped myself around and faced the person that attacked me.

There stood a man, tall as ever, wearing a very big and baggy black cloak as he held a giant sword in his hands as it was stabbed into the ground, his hood shadowed his entire face as his hands were pure pale porcelain white and skeletal as well.

"Your quick on your feet arent ya, good that makes this more fun" said the man as he unhinged his blade from the ground and held it up pointing at me as i blinked.

"Who the hell are you?" i asked feeling kind of scared at the moment i didnt even hear him until he spoke.

"Sorry my friend but im more of doer than a talker so prepare yourself" the man said as he rushed forwards sword held up with both hands as he rushed towards me and slashed at me.

I quickly reacted as i quickly jumped backwards into a handstand and spring board off of my hands dodging another slash and landed in a crouch as i used one hand to keep me balanced while the other was outstretched backwards.

"As quick as you are that wont stop me!" the man yelled at me as he rushed at me as i quickly launched myself to the left as the man slammed his blade downwards into the ground as it broke it and created a small dust cloud, next thing i know, i watched as the mans blade slashed at me as i didnt have time to move but held my aura up as it took most of the damage but sent me tumbling backwards as my back slammed into the tree.

I groaned as i grabbed the back of my head, damn he hits hard, i blinked a couple times as i watched as the man slowly walked out of dust cloud as he looked really fucking scary.

"Theres no use hiding there no either stand up and fight or i'll kill ya like how you are right now, so please stand up and fight i like a challenge every now and a again" the guy said as i blinked a couple times.

Shit no offense to qrow but i dont know if his training is going to help me on this so im going to have to rely on my culture here before i ended up in remnant.

Lets just say this is something ive been good at for a very long time and that was

"FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT!" i shouted as i jumped up and sprinted off down the road as i heard the man yelling at me to stop running and decided to run after me.

Fuck that!

I quickly pushed my aura into my legs and feet as i launched myself into the fastest sprint i could ever run with as i left the man in the dust.

It may seem like it but im very confident in my ability to kick ass and kill grimm of the biggerish sizes but when you see something that manages to make me scared i pack my bags and go!

After a while i slowed down and skidded to a stop as i leaned my hands on my knees as i took long breaths of air.

Jesus what in the fucking hell was that?

"That was my brother" i heard a voice said as i turned to it and jumped back in fright as i saw another person in a black cloak but this time the coal look a little bit less baggya nd big and more form fitting like female like as said female was leaning her back onto one of the trees as their faceless hood faced me.

"Im sorry but what!?" i yelled as the girl waved at me casually

"Yeah sorry that guy that tried to attack you was my dumbass of a brother, sorry about that, hes was never for the simple 'lets talk it kind out' of person" she managed to mumble that last bit to herself but i still heard thanks to my extra appendages.

"So that guy back there was your brother?" i asked in disbelief as the womans hood moved up and down

"Yep, his names war hes quite the individual as hes more of a kill first screw talking ever but that seems a little ironic considering he loves to monologue during his fights, kind of puts everyone out loop sometimes" she said that last bit again with a mumble but i ignored it as i shook my head.

"Yeah i get that, also awesome name but heres the main question why the hell did he attack me? Wait why am i even talking to you for all i know your know your holding me up while your borther comes in all of a sudden while trying to kill me again" i said as i looked around as i was meet with the crickets.

*chirp chir chirp*

"Well as awkward as that theory is my brother doesnt even have allot of stamina to even run this far, so yeah no need to worry about that, hell by the time we even finish this conversation hes going to collapse right in front of us"

"You really like to talk to yourself dont you?" i asked as she blinked at me

"Wait you heard that? Damn how'd he do that and im like as quiet as hell"

"Look just cause i have earphones plugged in dont mean i dont have another pair for these ears on top of my head, so to me i heard everything you mumbled" i explained blankly as the girl just to my guess blinked through the shadows of her cloak.

"Huh to be honest i didnt even see them until you told me about them oh you also have tail huh the more you know, oh my god its so fluffy!" she to my understanding whisper yelled that last bit as i just gave her bland look.

What is with girls and my tail look i know its fluffy and all but what the hell!?

"I can still hear you, and why the hell is your brother trying to kill me again?" i asked again as the girl looked back at me and not my tail.

"Oh whoops sorry about that i get distract a bit anyway the reason why my brother wants to kill ya is because of, huh you know what i dont actually know, i think he attacked you because of reasons that i either forgot or completely have no idea about, dumbass"

"So why you here then? a bit suspicious to be here where i just stood dont you think?" i asked as the girl shrugged

"Meh could be allot things but im going to go with becuase of fate destiny you know that bullshit" she said as i blinkned

"Really destiny great aint that something, next your going to tell me im a man with two souls or some shit"

She just stay silent as i blinked a couple times

"Im foreshadowing arent i?" i asked as she nodded slowly

"I have another soul in my body dont i?" i asked as i got another silent nod.

"Im going to have go out of a limb and say that there may have been a mistake at some point in time that may have caused a set of events that may have caused something to happen?"

Another nod as i took a quick breath.

"By chance do you know about my past as in before i um woke up here?" i asked as she gave me a 50/50 hand gesture making me take another quick breath.

"Is said other soul the reason why i have my added animalness?" another nod that seemed more or less awkward at this point as i tried to figure somethings out here.

"You know id like some feedback here from time to time you know so it can seem like im not talking to myself" i said as the girl looked embarrassed

"Oh um sorry its just um you just kept getting it in one go every time that i just had no words about other than um sorry?"

"Was that more a question than an apology?" i asked as she still looked embarrassed

"Yes?" she replied sheepishly

At this point we were just in silence as i let my mind review this new piece of news to me.

"Well as awkward as this is would you care to explain how i managed to have a second soul?" i asked as the girl still looked embarressed.

"Well um how should i say well my older brother levi made a mistake and basically his job is to write peoples destinys in a sense and well as he went through everyone he ended up at your name before he did anything else on writing your destiny he ended up taking a break that ended up with him getting drunk and well we were lucky you were the only one affected by his drunk writing"

"Drunk writing?" is that by chance anything like drunk texting? Cause if so well shit.

"Yeah he basically literally plopped you here while he mixed up a certain foxes soul around and well hes basically inside of you residing in the same body as you, again we were lucky only you two were affected when we found him in that sort of mess and before we could of fixed anything levi in a sense settled your destiny into stone and well here we are"

"Well ok then heres a question whos the other soul in my body right now?" i asked as i feel like i should assume but not but i'll most likely will anyway.

"The um kyubi no yoko" the grils voice seemed a little meek as i just stared at her.

"You mean the same one from ahem the blonde headed dumbass that wears orange for the hell of it?"

"Yes?"

Well that may explain somethings and nothing at the same time.

"Does this mean i have chakra?" i asked might as well make sure.

"Oh no nonono as the kyubi is basically pure and utter energy doesnt mean your body has that stuff, but you could just say he has more aura than you but well allot considering you have something of an under average amount compared to others" she said as i slumpped

Great even 4 months of training with qrow and my aura hasnt increased by a single percent, aint that just lovely?

"Well then care to explain why both you and your brother are here cause i know for a fact that theres got to be more to you and your brother just telling me about your older brothers idiocy" i said as she nodded.

"Yeah well how should i say this, well for one we arent here to kill you i think sorry i dont seem to remember allot of my what levi wanted us here for other than tell you about his mistake" she said as i nodded

"Alright then so what are you going to do then?" i asked as she shrugged and moved off of the tree she was leaning on.

"Well i know for one i could just follow you around until either i remember or levi comes down and tells me what he wanted me to do" she said as i noded

"Ok travelling buddy i can use one but what about your other brother? War" i asked as she shrugged

"I dont know he'd most likely follow me around like a lost puppy or will try to kill you again either way its his choice" she said as i nodded

"Cool well then im just going to start walking then" i said as i slowly started to walk forwards as i heard as the girl shifted he self and walk right next to me.

"I never got your name by the way" i said as we walked.

"Call me karin" she said as i nodded and we walked in a somewhat silence as it was broken by the one and only war!

"Stop huff heathen puff, oh god gotta lay off the breakfast burrito, huff puff god and im having a heart attack GAGH*FLOP*" we stopped walking as we turned back and saw the collapsed war in his black cloak as his sword was in front of him.

"Well you were right karin he did collapse right by us when the conversation stopped" i mentioned as she nodded

"Should we ah do something like i dont know bring him along or something?" i asked as she shrugged

"Ill drag his body you pick his sword up" she said as she walked over to her brother and pulled his arm up as she started to drag his body along the ground as his face was constantly dragged into stones and rocks.

I just blinked as i watched as she did so nonchalantly like she didnt even care if her brother was hurting or anything, man she a savage.

I just sighed and picked up the giant buster like sword as it felt not that heavy as i leaned it against my shoulder and caught up to the two siblings.

Honestly ive given up trying to differentiate whether or not i should care if the stupid shit comes at me or not, lets just hope this doesnt cause my journey to be any less out of hand as it is now, considering the white fang, grimm, salem and the council as well are most definitely after me.

* * *

 **my god that took so long to write**

 **actually it took a day to write this much and the editing didnt take that long either what did take long was for me to get off my ass and get to the editing.**

 **all in all i hope you enjoyed this cause there will be more!**

 **for now though please give me**

 **a fave**

 **a follow**

 **and the greatest review you can come up with!**

 **THIS IS NOT THE END!**

 **laters!**


	5. betrayal is a bitch so is war get it?

**hi people of fanfiction i havent left as you can read**

 **now im happy to say that now each chapter will now be roughly 10,000 words from now on and im in the middle of writing the next chapter as there will be a slight change but it isnt anything bad i just find this change to be a very revitalizing feature but that will be explained later**

 **so heres the chapter where things turn screwy as their will be betrayal heart breaking-ish momments a bit of confusion depending on oneself and finally fighting fighting and so much more fighting.**

 **now i really do hope you enjoy this one**

 **now i'll be seeing you guys later!**

* * *

So nothing happened as me karin and her brother arrived in the next town as well except for war as he'd stopped trying to kill when he woke up after he collapsed on the ground.

So we are good now, he actually forgot why he wanted to kill me and in that sense i hope he doesnt remember at all.

Considering how damn fast he is and strong as he could swing that hug ass blade of his almost easily

And in so this leads us to the now.

"Alright i know you two love your cloaks and all but you guys are going to have to swap them out for something else as soon as we walk into the town alright?" i asked as i got the mixed reactions

"What but i love my cloak it makes me look sexy and mysterious" karin said as she posed while showing her figure, not going to verbally admit this but she is hot like salsa, oh my my my.

"NO I WILL NOT LOSE THE BADASSNESS THAT IS MY CLOAK, PREPARE TO DIE!" as soon as i heard the prepare part i quickly used my aura in my legs and jumped high into the air as i watched as war slammed his blade downwards at the ground that i was standing on.

"God damn it war, im not saying get rid of the damn thing" i said as i landed on the ground with a crouch

"And what the hell did i say about trying to kill me!" i yelled in annoyance as war pulled his sword out of the ground and leaned it on his shoulders.

"Your the one who told me to get rid of my badass cloak, so i acted as i usually do and i kill end of story but the fact that your still alive means i failed so prepare yourself once again you…Wait whats your name again?"

At that i just gave him a dead panned look as i wonder how the hell karin deals with him.

"Ok war his name is hamish remember?" karin said as war clicked his fingers

"Oh yeah henry thats his name" war said as i had a tick mark on my forehead

"Its hamish you over glorified sack of shit!" i yelled as i glared at war.

Seriously what the hell is wrong with this fuckwit.

"Alright alright war thats enough as much as i dont want to i agree with hamish we need a new wardrobe for the village" karin said as i nodded

"Sigh fine but i wear what the hell i want though you dont have a say in it" war said as karin nodded and shrugged.

"Up to you just dont wearing anything stupid" karin said as she pulled a clip that kept her dress like cloak attached to her as it dropped as i finally saw her face.

She honestly looked exactly like karin from naruto only she was taller and her red hair was way longer as her body was more ahem curvier as she wore a simple purple top, black skirt white stockings as she seem to have a long sword strapped onto the back of her skirt as she wore a pair of black and white converse sneakers as well as a pair of black framed glass over her purple eyes.

"Alright war your next come on" karin said as i looked at war as he sighed

"Fine" he said as he stabbed his sword into the ground and unclipped his cloak as he quickly pulled it off as i was met with the face and hair and the body as well as the clothes on one cloud strife.

I just stood there blinking and blinking until i came up with the biggest huh i ever done

"HUH!?"

"QUIET LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" clou-war sorry shouted as he picked up his sword and swung it around as i ducked under his swing

"Karin why do you and your brother look some certain characters i know of?" i asked as karin just shrugged

"We just do well actually we have complete control over our bodies so we chose what ever seems right for us for me its well karin uzumaki despite her stalker ish ways i love her hair and her out going ness i guess and war chose cloud because of his giant sword" karin said as i looked back at war as he picked his ear with said sword, how that work is something id rather not describe.

"Well that actually clears somethings up his personality though doesnt seem to match up to clouds though" i commented as karin shrugged

"Meh this is war and he does whatever, now shall we go?" she asked me as i nodded

"Alright then come on war and dont try and kill anyone i dont need you to be the cause of losing info in the town" i said as war seemed to grumble but agreed anyway

Gotta love these ears

So we simply made our way towards the town.

"Wait where did you put your cloaks anyway?" i asked

"Dimensional pockets" they simultaneously said as that was creepy.

"Alright lets go then" i said as we walked through the village as the main street seemed a little to diserted and some of the buildings were destroid.

"What happened here?" karin asked in shock as i sighed

"Grimm happened" i said with no emotion as i walked forwards pulling out heaven and hell.

"Be ready for anything and kill anything thats big scary and fury and has a mask" i said as war seemed to understand as he pulled out his sword and just let it lean on his shoulder as karin just silently pulled out her long sword and transformed it into a-SWEET MOTHER OF SHIT HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK!?

"Your sword transforms into a damn LMG?" i asked in disbelief as karin seemed to blink.

"Yeah why is there a problem with it?" she asked as i shook my head

"Oh nope just never thought id see the day a normal long sword would transform into an LMG" i said as we slowly made our way through the town.

After a while the silence seemed to be deafening as there was no sound at all, even the wind didnt seem to be here, everything was in a desolate place.

I just huffed and placed one of my tonfas away as i pulled up my scroll as it seemed to connect to the towns communications array.

I quickly pulled up some of the secret cameras footage as i slowly watched as to what happened.

It seemed like a lovely day as the kids were playing in the streets parents watched from there homes while others were selling their goods to others in their stalls, all in all everything was a perfectly normal day, when suddenly the footage static out as it was cut and came back as it showed as grimm rushed right through the streets, crashing through homes as the people ran away some of them didnt make it as i just watched on and on until i saw something and paused the video.

I zoomed in to the video as i blinked a couple time until my eyes widen completely, there stood through the complete destruction was the smirking face of one adam taurus as he watched in delight of the destruction, i unpaused the video and watched as adam just walked off.

Thats when i sighed and closed my scroll and placed it back into my pocket.

Well geuss i know how it happened.

"*SCREAM*!" i heard karin as i quickly turned and ran over to her as she stood over some rubble as she seemed like she was about to cry, war ran over to her first and hugged her as she seemed spoked and scared.

I quickly ran over to them

"Whats wrong!?" i yelled as karin continued to cry but pointed to the rubble.

Me and war looked at the rubble as my breath suddenly hitched as i saw the small face of a child dead as they had the look of horror about them.

I took a deep breath in and out as i tried to not cry and looked away as i had gritted my teeth.

"Who would cause the grimm to do this and wasnt the town protected by those hunter people?" i heard war questioned as he looked at me.

"First there called huntsmen and huntresses and yes your right they were supposed to be protecting the town, i dont know what happened but i got into the towns security cameras and found out that the grimm just rushed in what i believe was one of the biggest hordes to ever be recorded and thats my guess considering thats what would cause all of this destruction, but then i found the traces of the white fang and to my guess one thing lead to another and made everyone here get scared and the grimm came a running and either people protecting the town were either over whelmed, taken out or and this is very unlikely working with the white fang, all in all i dont know what happened but i know who caused this" i said as in a big breath as the sobs of karin calmed down

"So what do we do now then?" i heard karin asked as she calmed down enough now.

"First we hunker down for the night then next we go to the next town find info on the white fang and we go from there" i said as karin seemed to frown at me.

"So we are just going to move on then!?" she yelled as i shook my head.

"No we arent, we are going to find the them then we are going to have words" i said as war looked pissed

"Words that is just words how about gutting these fucks!" war yelled as i chuckled at him.

"Oh nonononono war not just going to gut them now no we will have words, **the kind that will be less said more done"** i said in a deep and demonic voice as i turned to him as wars eyes widen in shock as karin gasped.

" **Now it may seem like im very calm right now war but allow me to say that im in fact not calm i am in fact the most enraged person right here and i am out for blood and more you understand?"** i said as war slowly dipped his head up and down in agreement understanding what im saying.

"Um hamish your eyes are um red" i heard karin said as i looked at her.

" **They are?"** i asked she nodded

" **Thats nice now lets go"** i said as i ignored the comment and started to walk on as the siblings slowly followed me.

After a while we found a place and we hunkered down and slept well except for me i stayed outside as a look out, and considering the day we've had they needed more rest then me.

With karin said before with my eyes and with that fox soul in my body i guess its understandable.

Sigh everything is starting to be a pain i mean look at where i am i should be home with my mom as i try and look for a job while trying to find something fun to do, but then again im here and its because of their brother

Fuck when did my life become so fucking shitty and weird

 **Around about the time i was sucked into your body**

And now i have another voice in my head, wow this is something

 **Hey kid i aint no damn voice in your head im the kyubi no yoko the most powerful of all the nine tailed beasts respect it bitch!**

Its official im now talking to the fur ball that just loves to be an ass to everyone, whats next you send me into my mindscape so we can talk?

 **Yep**

Next thing i know im now standing in sewer as i see the mile high fox looking down at me with a grin that just says 'im going to fuck your shit up'

"Well this is, something" i said as i felt awkward at the moment, i mean what the fuck do you or even can you say to something this fucking big.

" **Now i understand that you may not have any questions, so im just going to spout out something weird and strange that will most likely get your attention, so here it is i am not helping you"** i heard the fox say as he brought out a comedically large billboard sized sign that says strike

"What the fuck are you on about?" i asked as the fox sighed

" **Well you might be wondering how you can use so much aura and when your is so small right?"**

"No i didn't just assumed that, i just ignored it the fact after realizing that in the end as long as I kick ass I don't care" i clarified as it was true i never noticed that or most likely ignored it

" **Well that would be thanks to me, you see ive been secretly feeding your aura supplies while you fought and train and so on, remember the initiation where you went on for a couple hours killing grimm constantly well i was doing that feeding you more and more aura"**

"Huh i never noticed that until now weird, so your saying that you arent going to feed more aura to my aura supply?" i asked as the fox nodded.

" **Yep as much as it is a hassle to give it to you i dont really think you deserve it"**

"So your saying that im basically a spoilt brat by chance?"

" **Yep again, you also seem to be taking this very well compared to my last host he was more vocal in his misgivings"**

"Well yeah thats him not me, so im not just going to off and say 'oh no dont do that i need your help' cause we both know thats bullshit unless i really needed the help am i right?"

" **That you are my host that you are, now we go on to the next part of this meeting, so this is whats going to happen i'll give you more power when you really need it how about it, that works out for both you and me right?"**

That actually does so i nodded along with him

"Yeah that makes sense sure why not?" i said as we shook hand to paw/hand/claw's and then i blinked as i was still sitting outside as it was now sunrise.

Shit i was in there for a while, i stretched as i felt the bones in my body popped back into place.

Lets get the others up and we'll make our way out to the next town.

Later on

"So can i put my cloak back on?" war asked

"No its been months since you took the damn thing off so i sent it away so it can be thoroughly cleaned" karin responded making war look at her with horror

"You did what!? How did you even do that? My cloak was in my pocket dimension!" war yelled in confusion.

"Levi gave me permission to go into your pocket dimension as soon as you took your cloak off" karin explained

We have been travelling for a while now still havent seen any grimm yet, its kind of concerning to me since this is grimm im talking about here and i really dont like that

 **Be on guard hamish, ive been looking through your memories and ive seen how the grimm act so not seeing anything like how you said before is not good**

Got that right foxy

So i kept an eye out as we continued our way to the next village.

Thankfully it didnt take that long to get to it this time and this time it was deserted either.

"Alright you two try not to get into trouble find an inn for the night, im going to find myself a bar and i will a while" i said as they nodded getting a plan as they walked off while i handed them enough lien for night in an inn.

I was silent as i walked into the closest bar as it looked normal to me and held allot of the more bad looking people, you know the people that would just love to get their hands on ya for one reason or another.

I walked up and sat at the bar itself as the bar tender walked over.

"What can i get ya young man?" he asked me as i looked at him.

"Bourbon cola if you would" i said as the man nodded and gave me a bottle of the stuff as i took a quick swig.

Damn much better, at that moment i just sat there drinking my drink as i waited for someone to say something to someone as i took a couple swigs until it was like 7 at night and my wait was well worth it as i heard some interesting info

"Did you hear the mayors being threatened?"

"What no really, i knew hes a bit of a wimp but dudes got a bit of a backbone if you know what i mean"

"True true but this threat wasnt a personal hey im going to kill your wife it was more of a this town is fuck kind of one"

"Shit who in their right mind would want to do that i mean look at this place everyone here is both faunas and humans and we get along great no problems what so ever"

"True true but a certain organisation going by the name of certain white dont like it at all, saying that humans are giving pity onto Faunus saying that no Faunus is getting true respect"

"What thats absolute bullshit"

"I know thats why they want the town in their hands, saying if the mayor doesnt step down and send every human away they'd take the town anyway"

"Shit dude better head home then and pack just in case"

"Yeah i got the kids and the wife to tell everyone else that why i came here to tell you"

"Thanks man you the best"

"Anything for a bro"

"True dat"

After that heart-warming moment i noticed that i wasnt the only one listening as everyone else in the bar were to, so i quickly chugged my drink paid for it and left.

I got my info now its time to get the planning away.

 **You got that right partner**

Lets go meet the mayor for a bit.

I found the town hall which was easy and quickly made my way through by sneaky sneaky way

 **Look just cause my last host was a ninja doesnt mean you can copy him**

Oh will you shut the fuck up, at least im not wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit!

 **Thats true, ill shut up now**

You better now back to where i was.

I climbed up the side of the building and slipped in through and open window as i quickly moved to the shadows as i noticed i was in the mayors office huh lucky break much?

 **Yep convenience at its best**

Got that right not lets just wait until

"Miss mellow can you call my wife and tell her im going to be late coming home ive got another meeting with someone"

And there he is, this is too convenient im going to have to be very careful here and wait.

I hid behind a statue that was conveniently just the right height and size to hide me

 **This seems like an undertale reference**

Yeah it does but im not going to question this. Considering this dude might see me in a moment

 **You never know he could be like papyrus and doesnt even notice you**

Alright fine lets hope then

Suddenly the door opened up as i peaked out of my hiding spot and then went back as i saw him

The guy with the hadichi and scorpion mask!

He still looked like how i met him a couple months ago

 **Stupid and creepy looking**

Damn right

"Well mr mayor have you thought over our deal?" i heard the disorted voice

"Look here, i will say this as many times as i need and ive said enough now get the fuck out of my town!"

"Now sir sir lets just calm down here alright, now as my boss told me that if you dont hand over the town and get out of here he'd come down here and make ya now ill be honest he scares me badly so if i was you i'd take the offer less people would be hurt and everything would be alright" the distorted voice said

"For the last time you can go tell your boss if he sees me he'll get a bullet in the foot now do me a favour and get the fuck out of here before i make you!" the mayor went off

"Whoa whoa alright alright i get it i get i'll go just be sure your ready to take him on hes strong as hell, you've got 12 hours if not less to leave thats all im saying" and i peaked out as the hadaichi guy walked on out.

"You can come out now" i heard the mayor said as i slowly poked my head out.

"You know its rude to listen into other peoples conversations right?" he said as i had a better look at the mayor guy.

He seemed to be quite tall and lanky as he wore a white dress shirt, black tie, black suspenders, black dress pants and a pair of brown loafers, his hair was dark grey as his eyes were lime green as they looked pretty harden like veteran kind of look.

"Look boy i dont know why your here but i suggest you leave like i told your boss before" he said to me as i shook my head

"Look sir it may not look like it but im not with those guys, in fact there the reason why im here" i said as the man narrowed his eyes at me

"Explain kid" he said as i sighed

"Alright me and my friends are walking from town to town when we came to the last town as it was completely destroyed, i managed to get some footage and found it was destroyed by a huge swarm of grimm and found the cause of said swarm was the white fang, problem with that though is what caused the grimm to be attracted to the town let alone rampage right through it"

"So you think the white fang is going to do something that'll cause huge amount of negativity huh well what do you suggest i do then?" he asked me as i shrugged

"Honestly id say evacuate the town and even if no one else has nowhere else to go just do it anyway cause i know for a fact that when the white fang come so will the grimm" i explained as the mayor nodded in understanding.

"I guess your right there kid but even if i tell the village most of them may leave but my generation will say otherwise"

"Whys that?" i asked

"Kid my generation have survived wars that levelled everything ive killed and so has everyone else and they would rather die then live their home to the grimma dn white fang" the mayor said as i nodded

"Alright then then evacuated those who are unable to fight then" i said as the mayor thought about it

"Alright then guess i'll call a town meeting then" the mayor said as he walked off

"Take care kid" the mayor said as he walked out of the office

 **That was easy**

Got that right a bit too easy to be honest, and i dont like that really.

 **Look lets just get back to the others they might be a bit worried about you and we need to prepare for tomorrow**

Yeah guess your right

I quickly jumped out of the window i came from and landed on the ground with a crouch as i slowly made my way to, wait where the hell did they even go to?

 **Oh shit**

took the words right out of my mouth, it wont be that hard to find then would it?

10 minutes later

I found them and i was really wondering what happened now

"Ok i'd understand you being here doing this but why the hell is she in there?" i asked war as i watched as karin was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top as she wore a pair of MMA gloves.

Im really confused right here, considering this is a fight club i really expected war to be doing this but seeing karin in the ring is kind of hot

 **Not going to deny that**

Shut up you fur ball

 **Hey im just calling as i see it!**

Yeah guess your wrong about that and oh she can throw a punch.

I watched as karin slammed a fist into the gut of her opponent as he was bigger muscles and had a more thug ish look to his face.

The guy stepped back as he spat out spit and roared as he rushed forwards as karin just swung herself around as her heel was held over her head as she swung downwards into an axe kick as her heel slammed right into the guys skull as he was slammed head first into the ground.

"Damn son, never knew she could do that" i said at loud as war seemed to laugh

"Yeah shes been a little obsessed over the years with MMA and fighting as shes taken it up as away to stay fit and strong and lets say she throw a punch that can shatter trees oak trees that is" war said as i was stunned

Oh god she could kill me if i screw with her.

"Well seems like this is over, hey ref let her out and let my friend in" war said as he pushed me up.

Wait what?

"Oh hey hamish good luck these guys can sure take a hit, have fun" karin said as she walked past me.

What?

Next thing i know im standing in the arena with only a pair of shorts that just came up above my knees as my hands were covered by a pair MMA gloves.

What?

"And here we are folks our main match the challenger vs our home grown hero the mayor of the town!" yelled the ref as in came the not so looking lanky as he had very condensed looking muscles on his body

Ok what the fuck?

"Fighters ready!"

"Yep" was the mayors answer as he looked at me with a hard glare

"Wait what no" i tried to say no but the ref ignored me

"Alright then the only rules are no killing go all out!" the ref said as he jumped out of the arena as the bell rung.

I didnt have time to see as i was suddenly blown backwards as i felt a sudden pain in my gut as i stepped back.

Then suddenly i watched as the old man slammed his foot into my cheek sending me into the floor.

"Come on hamish you can do it!" i heard karin say as she seemed to cheer for me.

As nice as this is im still trying to process what the hell is going on

 **Uh your fighting the old man duh**

No shit but why?

 **Reasons? Look just get up or get curb stomped**

As soon as foxy said that i rolled to the side as i watched as the mayors foot slammed into the ground denting the concreate like floor.

Oh shit, i quickly pushed myself up and cracked my neck.

"So your going to fight now kid good as much as i like to beat some kid like you id at least like some type of challenge" the old man said as i rolled my shoulders and pulled both of my hands up

"Sorry distracted for a second couldnt really understand why the hell you'd want to fight me" i said as the mayor chuckled

"Lets say that this is the towns meeting"

"A giant ass fight club is your towns meeting?"

"Yep now lets see if you can hold up to me!" the mayor said as he rushed right at me.

I had to quickly act as i dodged around his jabs and hooks as i just seemed like i couldnt get a hit in so i just dodged around until the old man threw an unexpected kick as i he landed a hit to my gut as i groaned and dropped my guard as he quickly acted and through a cocked back fist into my face.

It hurt as i landed on the cold concrete floor on my back as i held my nose, it felt out of place as i quickly looked up to see the old man was walking around as he held his hands up.

When the hell did this turn into a wrestling match?

I slowly pushed myself up as i spat out some spit and gripped my nose as i literally forced it back into place with a crunch and crack and slight pain it was back in place again.

"Oh seems the kids gots some fight in him now, come on lets have it come on i wanna see if you can hit as much as you can take one" the old man taunted me as he had arms wide open.

I just cracked my neck as i rolled my shoulders and ran forwards as launched myself up in the air as i front flipped while holding my right leg out i slammed my heel downwards into an axe kick, the old was quick as he held his arms up in an x as he blocked my heel and pushed me off as i back flipped and watched as the old lifted his knee up to slam into my face but i was quick moved my hands forwards and push off his knee as i landed back into a skid as i ran forwards and sent jab to the old mans head but he moved his head to the side, i wasnt done as i pulled my hand back and grabbed the old mans head and pulled him towards my next fist and let go as he sent into the air.

I watched in mild satisfaction as he back flipped onto his feet as he gripped his nose and forced it back to place as he glared at me.

"As they say paybacks a bitch but im worse" i said as the old man seemed to grin at me.

"Well then lets make this interesting then, if you win we'll all evacuate the town but if i win you leave and thats it, so how about it deal?" he said as he held his hand out.

I blinked a couple times and walked up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards as i slammed my fist into his gut.

"Deal" was all i said as i kneed him in the gut, but he blocked as he hand his hands catch my knee and push it forwards as his fist flew at me, i didnt have time to act as he was fast and i mean borderline 'holy shit that ussan bolt right there' fast

So i took the hits until the old man stepped back and then kicked me directly in the chest as i was sent flying backwards as i saw that i went right past the crowd as my back was slammed into the wall.

I groaned as i blinked and saw stars, pretty stars

 **Oi forget the stars and get up**

Huh oh yeah hold up

I shook my head as i slowly pushed myself up and dusted my self off a little, my chest hurt and so did my everything but right now i ignored the pain as my aura slowly soothed my pains as i slowly made my way towards the old man as he was accepting the cheers of the crowd, said crowd in front of me made me an opening as i walked right through as i glared at the old man.

"Oh it seems your still alive im impressed wonder what you will do now" he said as i just stepped forwards and sighed

"Fuck this" i whispered to myself as my tail stiffed up as i moved it to my left as the tip pointed right at the man.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked as i let my aura move into the tip of my tail as i launched a series of needle like fur at the old man as he was to slow to know what was happening as he he was hit so many times as he yelled in pain.

"What the hell was that!?" someone front he crowd yelled in horror as I just shrugged.

"I basically knocked him out is what happened" i said as i walked over to him and curb stomped his head into the ground finally knocked out as everyone was speechless

"Alright you heard your mayors deal with me i beat him now get the hell out of here!" i yelled as the crowd seemed to be hesitant but slowly they moved on out leaving just me and the siblings as a doctor picked up the fallen mayor and took him away.

"Well that was brutal" was all war said as i sighed

"Lets just go and get everyone out of here after that we have some preparing to do, the white fang are going to be here in less than 12 hours so lets go" i said as the two looked at me and nodded as they walked off

 **Do you think you'll be able to save the town in the end?**

I'll be honest here and say i'll try but im not making promises here

 **Understandable but even if your stronger now even looking through your memories your not going to have a chance against adam like at all**

I know but im going to have to try anyway.

 **Well go gets some rest then when your asleep you'll go straight to your mind scape and we can think more of this as well try and figure out how adam got everyone to think so negative to attract the grimm**

Will do there buddy but i need something to eat first i havent had anything to eat since lunch and that was quite some time ago.

So i left back into my clothes off to get something to eat while everyone evacuated and while i tried to come up with something that could help me in the coming fight.

I'll figure something out sooner than later.

(I was going to end it here but then I just thought about it and I really didn't want to leave you guys on a cliffhanger so heres some more for ya, shit took longer to edit though)

later

"So do you have a plan?" karin asked me as we sat on a random bench

"Nope i got nothing" i said as karin groan

"Meh we dont need no stinkin plan all we need to do is kill them thats all" was war's input as me and karin learned to just ignore him

"We could surround them?" karin suggested as i just stared at her blankly

"And how the hell are supposed to do that theres only 3 of us vs a bunch of pricks then theres the added grimm as well so as i see it that is a terrible plan" i commented as karin just huffed

"At least its something unlike your nothing" she said as i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well fur ball said nothing is better than nothing in some circumstances" i said

"Wait fur ball are you talking to the kyubi now?" karin asked in shock and worry

"Yeah we are, he for one likes me better than his last host for the simple reasons of im not wearing any damn kill me orange and we've been discussing how that fuck wit adam got the grimm to swarm"

"And what did you guys come up with" war chipped in as i sighed and rubbed my forehead

"We got nothing honestly we dont have allot to go with so i just settled with adam doing something to cause the negitivity" i said as war nodded

"Makes sense" war said

Suddenly we heard engines as we looked to the sky, as we saw 6 bull heads flying right on in as they flew over our position in the main courtyard of the town.

"Slight looks like we got company lets not fight just yet alright war?" i asked as he grunted but nodded

"Karin theres a P.A system go there and plug in an mp3 and play whatever you want"

"Why?" she asked as i shrugged

"Battle music duh need something to keep my head in it, seriously aspergers is horrible i need something to keep me focused so music should help" i said as she nodded and run into the town hall finding the PA controls as the bull heads finally landed on the ground.

"War this may not be much of plan but trust me alright dont go off just yet wait for me" i said as i looked at him as he nodded and grunted.

Alright let see who we are dealing with here

I watched as the bull heads doors opened and in the middle one step out both the hadichi guy and adam as i saws them staring at me.

I stood up from my seat as i silently made my way forwards as i placed my hands in my pockets and just walked like it was any sunday walk

Hey fox shall i play the douche game with adam?

 **I think that would be suicide…..do it**

Alright lets do this

"Ey how you doing" i asked in my best jersey accent, as adam frowned at me

"Where is the mayor im here to strike a deal with him" adam said as i shrugged

"Dont know dont care hey you look kinda familiar right there buddy"

"Do i?" he asked as he looked at with suspicion

"Yeah yeah i seen you before in my little kitty's drawing got to say she got quite the talent there on her hands woooooo"

"Excuse me?" he said as he sounded like he was on edge

"What im just saying my kitty is good in the bed with her cat like reflex's and all whooooooo damn she can get freaky as hell" after this the next time i see blake im buying her a whole tuna to say sorry.

"Are you implying you have met my love?" adam said as i watched as his hand tightened around his sheath.

"Your love wait are you that fucktard blakes been complaining about, oh shit you are man you know your one of the reasons why she wouldnt give it up but after a bit time and nagging we ended up in the sheets and well the rest history or in her case written in her little book every now and again when we take a break" i said as i saw adams face turn red in anger as steam literally coming out of his head.

Just one more push and i should be there.

"Wait didnt kitty says something about me being way better than you or something?" i asked as im just assuming if they did do something like that before.

Oh hey hes heads on fire that did it

I watched as adam launched himself at speed as he shot out his sword and swiped at my head.

But i was quick as i leaned back as his blade just nipped at my chins bottom hairs.

"Wooooo buddy that was close there" i said as i leaned back straight as i rolled my shoulders.

I was quick to pick up one of my grenades out of my jacket and pulled the pin as i rolled it behind as it clunked up to adam as all i heard was a boom

*BOOM* like that

I smirked as i heard the clangs of metal meeting metal as i turned my head to see war holding his giant sword up blocking adams sword as they were locked into place

"Guessing that was the signal" war said as i grinned

"Oh it was buddy now its time to clean house, ALRIGHT KARIN ANY TIME NOW!" i shouted as i got the faint 'alright' and the music started up.

(click click boom by saliva)

Oh damn this is my shit right here!

I mean come on what better way to fight then with a song thats this cool.

I grinned as i watched as the white fang either hold their guns up pointed at me or charge at me with their swords and axes held high.

I grabbed two hand fulls of grenades in my hands as i pulled all of the pins and threw them all into the air as each one clanked and bounce off the ground as they rolled forwards and exploded in each element leaving little of everyone as the grunts that werent affected still charged at me.

I just grinned as i pulled out heaven and hell in my hands as i spun them around as i held them right and kicked the first guy that was in front of me and jump up high as i dodged a bunch of sword slices, i aimed both tonfas downwards as the barrels were pointed downwards and the barrels shot out two mini flare like rockets as they exploded in the ground causing the grunts to go flying.

I landed in a crouch as i held out both of my weapons forwards at the hadichi guy.

"Been a while hasnt it?" i asked as the hadichi guy nodded

"Indeed it has fox shall we continue from out last fight?" he asked me as he unsheathed his sword and split them in half as he held both swords in his hands ready to fight as i smirked and flicked both my wrists as both tonfas transformed into scythe mode as i held them like the one and only death (from darksiders 2).

"On the count of three?" i asked as he nodded

"One"

"Two"

"three"

I quickly launched myself forwards as hadachi did as well as we met half way his swords meeting my scythes as we both had a grin on our faces.

As we fought strike after strike i got the feeling i should of asked the guy his name some time ago

"Yo real quick can i get your name?" i asked as i swung around with my foot in the air as the guy ducked under it and went for a stab as i caught it my my scythe and dragged it away and i brought up my other scythe in hand as his other blade went for another overhead slash.

"Huh never did give you my name, just call me stalker" he said as he pushed forwards and i jumped back with a back flip as i skidded to a stop and launched myself into a double slash as stalker jumped out of the way.

"Really stalker dont you think thats a bit much really?" i asked as stalker jumped up into the air and slammed both swords in the ground as concrete was thrown upwards as he proceeded to spin around and kicked the concrete rocks at me, i quickly rolled to the side as i quickly transformed my scythes back to tonfa mode as i pointed the barrals at stalker and fired as a barrage of rockets flew right at him.

"What its short for deathstalker did you think i chose it because im a stalker?" he asked as he ran forwards and and started to swing his swords around as he started to slice right through the rockets as they exploded right behind him as he came running towards me.

I just quickly pulled out an ice grenade from my jacket as i kept firing at stalker as he was too distracted to see me pull thye pin and roll it towards him as he just sliced through rocket after rocket until it exploded right in under his feet, freezing him.

Thats when i quickly ran at him as i slammed both handles of my tonfa together as they transformed into my double sided scythe mode and i jumped high into the air as i pulled the trigger as both barrels exploded as the force caused by the explosions made the scythe in my hands spin faster as i spun around and sliced diagonally downwards then spun around as i dragged the other blade upwards into an upper diagonal slice.

At that moment stalker just stood there as he was still frozen by his legs as a bloody X appeared on his chest as the ice holding him broke and he fell backwards.

I just stood there as i cracked my neck.

"You didnt kill me again why?" stalker asked as i shrugged

"I dont want to kill ya you actually seem kind of cool, i think that and you fight really well and to be honest i bet you love a challenge so why not give you one" i said as he coughed in his deserted voice

"Guess your right until next time then fox" stalker said as he finally passed out by blood loss.

Guess i should go look at war and see how hes doing.

I quickly turned around to find the entire town hall was completely destroyed into rubble and shit and i just stood there blinking.

"What in the fucking hell happened i mean my fight was that long but how the fuck did this happen?" i asked out loud as i was just shocked i mean this shit just doesnt happen like this, i mean come on really, where the fuck is karin she should know what happened.

I quickly ran towards the the rubble of the town hall as i searched around until i came up on war still fighting adam as he was grinning crazily.

Well found him but where the hell is karin?

I managed to avoid being seen as i made my way around the battlefield looking for karin until i found some red blur running towards me as said blur crashed into me.

I groaned as i was on my back.

"Oh god damn sorry didnt see you there hamish" karin said as i blinked and looked up at her

"Karin jesus where were you, i was worried you might of been crushed in this damn mess" i said in a worried voice

"Im alright it may not look like it but im one of the toughest out of my siblings, i can take a punch from a jabawokki and still kick its ass" she said as she did a body building pose as i just atared at her.

"A jabbawokki, really never thought they'd be real but here i am talking to a wait what the hell are you anyway?" i asked ive been really wondering that for a couple chapters now.

"Oh me and my siblings are known as, what we called again i think it was Nephilim, anyway yes jabberwocky's exist and we just manage certain things in certain areas of the universe like people and their interactions as well as conflicts and do very little in the area of helping people but im changing that as i have decided to help you in your journy to, what were you doing again?"

Honestly i just cant believe she is just such a ditz really this is just embarrassing.

"Im here to take down the white fang remember?" i asked as she nodded

"Oh yes now i do, anyway oh hey look dogs" karin said as she pointed in a random direction as i looked and paled

"Those arent dogs, those are grimm come on" i said as i quickly jumped up and grabbed karins wrist as i quickly dragged her up and ran towards the in coming horde.

How the hell did they even know we were there isnt anything negative in at least a mile away unless.

Oh fuck you adam!

His damn hate must be attracting the damn grimm i mean i get hes angry but he must be beyond pissed maybe its the fact i said those things before and the fact war came up and basically did the equivalent to a cock block as they are now fighting, how fucking great i just fucked this town dont i feel like the mayors going to happy if it goes boom or anything like that.

"Karin were going to be playing exterminator until war either kills that asshole or makes him retreat so go all ham on these things will ya" i said to her as i looked at karin as she just grinned and pulled out her long sword as it transformed into her LMG

"Ready and waiting!" she said as she grinned at me and i nodded as i let go of her hand as we now stood outside the entrance of the town.

"Well then lets clean house then" i said as i pulled out my tonfa blades and launched forwards into the horde as i sliced and kicked as well as killed my way through the horde as i heard the bangs of karins LMG as i watched slightly from the corner of my eye as certain grimm had holes appear through their bodies.

Oh god its happening again! Im feel the grin coming on oh god here we go again.

(this is gonna hurt by hoobastank)

At that point i ran forwards and used a beowolfs head as a stepping stone as i launched my myself high into the air as i quickly transformed and combined my weapons to form my double scythe as i flipped forwards and stabbed my blade right through an ursa's head and then flipped over it as i dragged its body with me and flung it forwards as it went flying and taking with it a bunch of beowolves as i quickly swung around with my scythe as it sliced right through the torso of beowolf.

It didnt stop as i carried on as i felt my aura helping me ever so often when i need a slight extra boost in either speed or strength as i killed and killled and killed while i just grinned along like the psychopath i was being at the time and to be honest i loved every single minute of it.

Just hearing the pained howls and whimpers of the grim as i sliced a limp or crushed it with my feet as well as hearing the gurgling mess they become when i slit their throats was so satisfying and gratifying.

 **Ok wow you are way better than my last host, i mean ive seen you kill more than this but damn this is a new level of killing right here that training with that old guy is working better than ever, i cant wait until you really have your first kill sigh one day but i feel like i should reward you so here you go host, heres some of my power have fun, i wont be doing this for you all the time though so go ham with it!**

As fox just said that i stopped as i felt overwhelming power wash over me as i felt my claws grow more as my cainines were longer and sharper and my tail begin to slowly split apart as i felt the pain of it being washover by the ever so soothing feeling of pure power and i loved it.

I loved every single second of it and i didnt stop as my transformation happened, i kept killing and killing as more and more grimm kept swarming and swarming, everything is just coming together nicely isnt it? ahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

And just like that i blacked out for a minute.

In a different part of the world

ozpin felt a chill go down his spine as he felt a new power had just been awakened.

"Glynda do you feel that?" he asked as glynda slowly nodded

"Yeah i do, do you think is the queen?" she asked as ozpin had his hand under his chin in thought.

"I dont believe so, she is too patient, she wouldn't want to make a move this fast, so either its an outside force or…." ozpin trailed off as he looked outside of the window as he narrowed his eyes

"Or what sir?" glynda in worry

"Or something happened that caused this type of feeling either way tell the students and the staff theres nothing to worry and we'll send a team to investigate later"

"Of course sir" glynda said as she walked off leaving ozpin to think.

'Why do i have a feeling you have something to do with this feeling hamish?' ozpin thought as he he looked at his scroll with a picture of hamish that qrow took at one point showing him smiling as he slept.

In another part of remnant

"General did you feel that?" winter schnee asked as general ironwood stood at his spot on the bridge of his personal flag ship.

"Indeed specialest schnee, i indeed felt it" ironwood said as he looked at winter

"I feel we should investigate immediately sir, i will take a squad and go find the anomaly now" she said

"No we proceed with making our way to vale" he said as he looked onwards

"But sir-"

"No if we move now we dont know if our enemies will move to intercept so we will stay on course" ironwood said as winter sighed

"Of course general" she said

"Thank you miss schnee for now though i have a special mission for you that i feel is more appropriate for your skills" ironwood said as he looked back at her.

"Of course general" she said as she smiled with pride.

'Lets hope ozpin can explain this feeling we all felt just now' ironwood thought to himself.

In another part of remnant

"Hmmmmmm this is different" said salem as she looked towards the fields of black oozing puddles filled with grimm being born at the moment.

"This feeling i wonder what could of done this? Hmmmmmm it feels so grimm like but not at the same time like its more contained, interesting i wonder how this will play out" she said to herself as she smiled

"I feel as if need to do something, hmmmmm i think i'll send one of them to investigate and maybe if they could bring the cause of the power to me and if they couldn't well they'll just have to extinguish it then" she said as she chuckled to herself of seeing the cause of the feeling of power she felt.

'Everything is slowly coming together and it appears a piece has been placed onto the board I wonder how you will act now ozpin' she thought to herself as she smiled at the possibilities of the new player in this game of shadows they play.

Back with me

Karin watched in mild horror as i slowly changed in front of her as i continued to kill and kill.

She was in so much horror of it she didnt feel the power radiating off my skin until after she blinked and thats when her eyes widen.

'What the hell is going on hamish feels so powerful, its honestly scaring me now' she thought as she shook her head and countinued her defense of the town as she quickly transformed her LMG into her sword as she cut down a pack that was running at her as she was gone in a blink of an eye.

But what made her blood run cold was when my laughter set in thats when she had second thoughts of killing the grimm and more thoughts of killing me.

The laugh was nothing more than horrifying for the simple reason of because the laugh sounded something the joker would sound like but then it just turn demonic and evil as karin moved her eyes as she watched as hamish sliced and diced through so many grimm at high speeds as he looked like i was running faster than usain bolt.

She watched me as i quickly split my weapon in half as i threw them high in the air as i stood down on all fours as watched as my spinning scythes were caught by my twin tails as they slowly started to spin by my tails, i then launched myself into a 4 legged run as i ripped through grim and as my tail swung my still spinning scythes as they buzzed saw through the grimm that were running at me to the sides.

Karin nearly threw up as she watched as i ripped and split an entire ursa's body in half as i used both halfs to beat down on more grimm that were coming at me.

'Levi you have fucked up beyond all belief with what you have done' karin thought as she quickly turned and ran back into town as she ran and grab war as she needed help, she needed guidance she needed her brothers and she needed them now.

As she ran i didnt take notice of her disappearance and carried on my bloody killing spree as i soon watched as a deathstalker ran in screeching as it charged at me, i just ran fowards as i jumped upwards and grabbed my scythes and front flipped forward and landed right in front of the deathstalker as its mandibles were right in my face as swung my scythes downwards at the same time as they stabbed right through the deathstalkers armour and went straight through into its head as it collapsed dead.

I quickly took my scythes out and swung around and decapitated five pouncing beowolves and grinned as i ran backwards into the killing once again as i had my crazed grin on my face, this is the most fun i've ever had and i mean ever, paint balling with the family that was fun, driving my own homemade go kart at school that was fun, shooting guns with my scout trope that was fun, playing video games with my friends fun, reading and writing my own fanfiction or own stuff that was fun.

But here and now i could finally let loose every single anger induced stress ive been bottling up for over 15 years, this right here is absolutely the best time ive ever had, i can kill and kill and kill and theres no end to it i can just kill as much as i want and still have my smile as i can finally get rid of it all the only thing missing is my sereal killer song, meh you can have everything oh broken arm *slick* not any more hehehehe.

I dont know how long i was out here killing but at some point i got them all and i just blinked as i looked around and saw my enormous massacre was slowly turning to ash and being blown through the air as i was left with a very bit and empty field filled with ruined grass and stuff.

I sighed as i fell onto my legs as i felt my entire body was burning and sweating as i slowly took my jacket and shirt off, sigh much better was getting kind of uncomfortable there, oh theres the breeze on me now sigh that makes this feel allot better.

Huh wonder where karin and war are?

Suddenly i heard a yell as i looked up and watched as blade came crashing towards me, i quickly rolled backwards picking up my jacket as i threw my shirt away in a random direction.

I looked up at my attacker and saw it was war as he seemed to glare at me.

"Whoa war whats up with you?" i asked as he just narrowed his eyes and pointed his sword at me.

"I knew you were evil my sister just couldnt see it until you showed your true colours, prepare to die!" he said as i looked at him with confusion

"What the hell are you on about i aint evil" i said but i watched as war just rushed forwards blade up as he swung at me, i quickly dodged by jumping over him.

During mid jump i slid my jacket over myself as i quickly landed on the ground with a roll and a crouch as i quickly picked up my weapons as they were still in scythe Mode and quickly spun around as i held them up in time to block wars slam of his sword as i grunted under the pressure and felt the ground around me crack as i felt like i was in a crater.

"What the hell man what are you doing?" i asked as he didnt let up as he pushed more downwards.

"Im killing you like how i should of done before and not let you keep getting away from me this time, so just stay still and die!" he shouted as i grunted as he applied more pressure as i just kept pushing and pushing.

That when i saw karin just a bit away

"Karin help me your dumbass of a brother is trying to kill me again help!" i shouted at her but she just stood there.

"Uh karin what are you doing need help, oh damn you are one strong mother fucker arent you?" i commented as karin still did nothing

"Karin this isnt funny, please help me?" i asked as i felt myself getting deeper and deeper into the ground as i felt my arms shake, i pump most of my aura into my arms as it was slowly stopping the shaking but not the pressure.

"Karin this isnt a joke hes seriously trying to kill me so could please oh i dont know HELP!" i yelled but she still didnt move why wont she help?

"No i will not help, especially something as evil as you, war kill him and lets be done with this world" as soon as i heard those words my eyes widen as my face completely turned towards karin as i stopped resisting i felt wars sword was pulled back.

What?

"With pleasure" war voice chimed in as i looked back at hima nd watched in slow motion as he held his blade over his head as i finally noticed it was like 9 or something at night i think as the moon was shone over head as i saw it shining right behind wars body as it shadowed mine.

And as slow as it seemed to me i swung downwards

What?

Why are they doing this? Im not evil, im just me thats all i wouldnt hurt anyone unless they deserved it, i wouldnt touch someone unless they wanted to me, im a virgin for fucks sake that should be enough evidence for that, i hunt the bad guys, i do the good not the bad, i dont mean to hurt anyone, so how am i evil?

I dont understand, why?

Tell me why?

Why am i the evil one!?

Why?

Please say something please dont leave me here cold and alone please dont, i need to know i need to know cause if i dont then how would i say sorry.

so please tell me!

Please

And like that wars sword made contact with me and all i saw was black

i still dont know what i did wrong and i dont think i'll ever know

Ever again

switching to 3rd pov

"Lets leave we have stayed too long in this place and with your fight with that other guy i think we have made an impression, so lets leave" karin said as she walked past war as he hefted his bloody blade on his shoulder

"Yeah i guess the guy might of ran but damn he was something to fight almost had to resort to magic to kill him, its a shame i wont be able to find another one like him again, oh well" war said as he followed his sister along.

"War we'll find another guy for you to fight for now lets go back and tell levi about us fixing his mistake, he'll be happy we did this for him, considering he finds mistakes to be annoying" karin said as she and war both smiled at each other as they expected so much praise from their older sibling.

"Yeah cant wait to see the face he'll make once i tell him i killed him sigh it'll be something" war said with a smirk as karin rolled her eyes as she pulled out a key and stuck it in air as she twisted it and a portal opened up as they quickly stepped through it.

Now here lies our soon to be dead hero as he lays on the ground past out from the sudden pain.

A man in a black cloak walks out of the shadows he stayed as he looked allot taller than war when he had his cloak on.

The man walked until he was looking down over hamish as it seemed he was sad.

"You know this was never to happen right?" the man said as he sighed

"You were never to die really, you were here to help really but its unfortunate that my little siblings had found me drunk when i made this decision, hell they didnt even wait for me to sober up to ask me if i wanted you dead or not and by the way i never wanted that" the man said as he slowly down to hamish and placed his hand on his head

"Dont worry you'll live for now just rest and kyu take care of him will ya, it'll take time but he is going to shake this world and i cant for it to happen" the man said as he stood up as he had placed a green stone necklace that looked like a hook and serperpent.

"Now i do believe ive got to go make sure my little siblings are properly punished" the man said as he was gone in a flash leaving hamish to himself as the wound that war gave him was completely healed and his jacket was completely mended.

Switching back to usual pov now

I feel so weird right now like really really weird like i was hit by a truck and then not at the same time.

 **Your not wrong you were hit but you were healed**

Foxy you there man what happened, all i remember is war and his sword and thats it.

 **You nearly died by that asshole if it wasnt for the fact his big brother came along and healed you, well hahahahaha you would been laying in pool of your own blood**

Wow that was nice but why did he do that then?

 **Reasons of course, i dont know em but i do know he has them**

Wow really never guessed

 **No need to be sarcastic anyway the guy ended up wiping everyones memory of those two so everyone that was here only remembers you being here to take care of both the white fang and the grimm so expect some praise when you wake up alright?**

Great what i need, i'll most likely get a feast a couple fans and rumors of my successes about my awesomeness, well actually now that i think about i would actually enjoy a feast.

 **Yeah i know you would ive seen your memories geez with the way you eat im surprised you can eat that much really, with the changes of your body now your going to need the food.**

Oh yeah i remember i got a power high didnt i and my body started to change

 **Yes it did your teeth grew a bit longer as your claws are longer and sharper as your tail has been split in half as you now have two tails, all in all congrats kid you've been moved up from fox to kitsune welcome to the family**

I feel so welcomed and surprisingly not shocked or anything but then again with the way i was when i had my power high i guess i just remember it all the way i fought that new thing i did with my 'tails' as i used them to swing my scythes was awesome as all living hell, then theres my strength dont know why but i could just feel it along with my speed.

 **Indeed you are of course a kitsune so strength and speed have increased with the amount of tails you have, so the more you get, the more powerful you are, and with the way i was reading your mind when you fought i felt kind of proud of this really**

Awwwwww is the big bad fox starting to feel something for his host?

 **Shut up brat at least appreciate the fact im giving the praise in the first place, compared to my last hosts you are far by the best at the moment**

Thanks man, wow i have no idea how to react to that other than that

should i wake up?

 **Yeah i think its about time to anyway**

I groaned as i felt myself open my eyes.

Oh god bad choice bad choice, damn that sun is bright as all living fuck ow man.

I managed to move my hand over my eyes as i blinked a couple times and found myself still in the field in the same crater still alive, war put me in.

Dick much

I closed my eyes as i yawned and stretched as my bones popped into place and sat up as i looked around as i was still in the very big as field and sighed as i found my weapons right next to me as they were still in scythe mode.

I sighed as i slowly pushed myself up and picked up my weapons as i transformed them back into tonfa mode and slid them on my jacket as i felt the magnet clicked and they stayed in place.

There much better i rolled my shoulders and slowly walked back to the entrance when i stopped as i noticed a greenstone necklace on the ground.

What the hell?

I quietly picked it up and looked at it.

It was serpent with a hook as a tail as it was carved out of green stone.

Wonder what your doing here, oh well, i quickly put it around my neck and kept walking until i saw the entrance where my bag laid against it.

Weird, but convenient as i quickly grabbed it and slipped it over my shoulder and made my way through the town as i saw everything was ok well other than the town hall of course, then theres the white fang seems like everyone ran but left a couple of the bull heads behind.

Might as well have a look see for something for to well take i guess, wonder if stalker ran off, i dont see his body so he must of gone off with everyone.

I quickly looked in both of them and found nothing of my interest as it was jsut filled with stuff that'd id wont need at all so i just quickly moved on and made my way out of here while i could before everyone starts to pile in.

Thats when i saw it the weirdest thing i've ever seen.

A dirt bike

Now it may not seem weird to everyone else but i know for a fact no i repeat no in any village ive ever been to, i have never seen a dirtbike ever, not once and that in itself for me was weird.

I quickly walked over to the dirt bike and placed my hand on the exhaust.

Cold meaning no ones driven it at all meaning its just sitting here, with its keys in it just by iteslf.

Well then i might as well take it i mean no one is going to miss it really.

 **Wow dick much?**

Shut up stealing is in my blood and i know it now get over it.

I heard fox grumble a 'hes right on that' and smiled as hopped on and found a pair of black v logo sunglasses and quickly put them on as i turned the key and kicked started it as the engine turned over and it just sounded awesome.

I kicked up the stand and smiled as i revved up and shot off.

This is fucking awesome!

 **Better than driving your go kart?**

Nope but this is still sick as hell, wonder if i'll ever see the mayor again?

 **Well there he is now**

As soon as foxy said that i watched as i drove straight past the mayor and villagers as they watched me in mild shock,

Huh did not expect that

I just smiled and looked behind me as i gave a two finger salute and drove off not watching as the villagers quickly waved me back and made their way back to their homes.

Hope everything will work out for them

 **Dont worry host they'll rebuild its human nature to do so**

I know but its got to hurt to see something like that being destroyed

 **In some cases yes but in the end you move on**

I guess your right well fur ball you ready to be my road buddy?

 **Im already with you so what choice do i have?**

The choice to whether or not be my friend

...

…

...

 **gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

Fuck you dude!

 **Yeah no thank you im straight**

Fuckin hell your an ass!

 **And your stuck with this ass now shut up and get over it, im going to sleep**

Night night then

Sigh why did my life get so fucking weird?

 **How about when you woke up here**

I thought you went to bed!

 **Your thinking is keeping awake!**

Not my fault you can hear my thoughts!

 **Whatever**

Whatever my twin tailed ass

 **Tsh smart ass**

* * *

 **ok im ending it here considering it would just carry on towards more bickering and then some insulting and basically some cringe worthy words will be had**

 **all in all did you enjoy it?**

 **did you find some things confusing?**

 **do you have a question?**

 **then please**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review cause i very much appreciate reviews and i would love some more so i could improve later chapters**

 **LATERS**


	6. BACK TO BEACON because of reasons

**welcome to the next chapter there will be explaintion down below so please read**

 **other than that ive got nothing else to say so enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6

(now for this chapter im going to simply be a lazy person for a bit and do a time skip, sorry if you don't find this to be in your taste but I really had nothing more I could at this point in my journey towards vacuo, so here is the time skip of 6 months later at the start of volume 3 as I believed volume 1 and 2 where in 10 months all together, so this is me 10 months later starting on the third episode of volume 3, here we go!)

Time skip 6 months later

Man getting through border control was a bitch!

 **Got that right took them an hour to even make sure you weren't really you**

Got that right thank god I let my hair grow out further as well as got them dyed

That's right you heard me right after that horde thing 6 months ago I decided to change my style once again for good reasons like you just heard.

My hair now longer and a bit more curler as it now reached my neck as it was still brown but I had blond highlights off to the side like how ruby and cocos hair does, I still have my lovely goatee as it has grown a little bit kinda like tony starks a bit but still brown, another thing changed was my wardrobe, as my hooded jacket's sleeves were cut off completely and I wore a thing black wife beater under it as it was still colour black but had some wear and a bit of tear in certain places, my cargo pants had to be swapped out for a pair of dark green baggy cargo pants that were held up by a black belt as they were tucked into a pair of black combat boots as my hiking boots were pretty wrecked after a certain white fang incident(I say nothing of said incident!), my combat gloves were still attached to my hands as my arms now held some awesome looking tattoos, on my left bicep was a tattoo of a tribal fox looking up to the sky while my right arm had a detailed picture of the grim reaper holding its scythe over its head.

Tattoos are badass and with the added hood over my head thing it really gives me that extra intimidating factor.

Oh yeah completely forgot my tails are still long and just to keep people staring at my double appendages I coiled them together to make it look like one big tail that was twice as poufy and soft and my ears well nothing new about them but they're there and I like them just as much as I usually do.

Really those were the only outside changes that I have, well other than heaven and hell obviously considering just to get through border control I had to change them from the default tonfa mode to scythe mode as they sat on my magnet jacket's back in an X formation.

 **All in all you look bad ass as shit man**

Thank you foxy now that im finally vale time to hit nearest bar!

So I quietly pulled my hood over my head as my face was instantly shadowed out and quickly made my way through the crowds until I made it to the docks as I looked around and smirked as I found the one I was looking for.

With a small grin a rolled up through the kind of empty bar as there were only two people inside the barman and my dear old teacher, a dusty old qrow

I silently made my way to the bar as the barman noticed me

"what can I get ya?" he asked as I pulled up a chair next to qrow

"bourbon and cola my man" I said as I looked at qrow as he sipped his drink as he looked at me

"oh so it appears that im not the only one here I see" qrow said with a smirk as I grinned and pulled my hood off

"looks like it that was doesn't it qrow?" I asked as he chuckled at me and pointed at me

"good to see you Hamish I heard some very interesting rumours of a certain fox faunas being the grim reaper to all grimm he comes across as well as white fang as well" he said as I chuckled as the barman gave me my cup.

"so it appears that im quite famous" I said as I sipped my drink and looked up at the screen as I watched as JNPR's fight appeared.

After said fight

"not a bad fight ey?" the bar man said as I gritted my teeth as I rubbed my temples

"fight? more like an embarrassment" I said through my gritted teeth as I quickly downed my drink

 **Im not kidding when I say that is so true on so many levels**

"got that right they were all sloppy in both team work and individually" qrow commented as he downed his drink.

My eyes suddenly perked up as I heard air ship engines as I slowly looked back as I watched as a ship flew by.

"well look who the cat dragged in" qrow said as we both looked at each other and stood up as he threw a couple lien

"keep the change" he said as we slowly walked out and made our way silently towards the bull heads.

"so how was your last 6 months alone in the wilderness?" qrow asked as I shrugged and thought about it and the first thing that popped up was Karin and war.

"I met some people and I actually thought our views lined up but well until I kinda let the inner animal out and well….." I trailed of as I tried to think about it for a second but ended up frowning at the thought

"ah I see let me guess you were a bit too rough?" he asked as I blinked and stared at him for a second as my eyes widen and cringed at him

"what no oh fuck no, dafaq are you on about?" I asked as my cringe got more cringy as the thoughts got more…creative

 **Oh dude gross**

"don't worry man its cool its ok to admit it, I mean im awesome and the fairer sex seems more attracted to my devilish good looks but even I have a performance issue from time to time" he said as I blinked again and laughed at him

Really? Is this motherfucker serious?

"hey whats so funny?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at me as my laugh died down to a chuckle

"qrow by inner animal I meant I took on an entire horde of grimm and I got a bit too excited and well they didn't take that side of me too well" I said as he blinked at me a couple times and then chuckled.

"oh that's what you meant man and here I thought I was going to be giving you the birds and the bees talk" he said as I rolled my eyes

 **I really wonder how hes a huntsman sometimes**

Foxy you and me both

Soon we found ourselves jumping off the bull head as we were now in beacon.

I took a deep breath in and out, its good to be back!

"well lets get going shall we?" he asked as I grinned and pulled my hood over my head as I nodded as my face was instantly shadowed out

"aye aye" I said as qrow started to stumble his way forward as I started to walk beside him.

We pushed our way through the crowd as we made our way towards someone I haven't seen in quite the while as me and qrow quickly moved up to the pair of robots that were in front of us, I quickly snapped the bots head off completely as qrows did the same with his as we both threw both heads on the ground as I looked up and saw the schnee sisters as they both turned to us as winter narrowed her eyes at us.

"whoops sorry there was a bit of trash in our way" qrow spoke as I chuckle and folded my arms

"that so called trash was atlas property" she said thinly as me and qrow looked at each other

"oh my im sorry I meant atlas trash" he said dramatically as I nodded

"trash will be trash and so far as I see it we got some pretty big trash in the air over there" I said as I pointed up into the sky as qrow chuckled

"yes lets let atlas just protect us just by giving us an exhibition of flying ships through the sky as that is easily the perfect protection" qrow said dramatically

"who do you two think you are!?" Weiss desided the speak as she marched towards us

"shhhhhh let the adults do the talking" qrow said as he walked up and pushed weiss out the way.

"what do you want qrow" winter demanded as Weiss looked shocked

Oooooo shocker

 **Very big reveal, they know each other oooooooooo**

Yeah very, so how should I play this? Flip my hood and fight or let qrow do the fighting?

 **How about you play the stealth option and just ignore them?**

Ooooooo I like that I'll drop past through the crowd as soon as qrow and winter starts fighting right aboooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuut now

And with that qrow bowed as I winter went straight for the attacked as the surrounding crowd that formed up was big enough for me to quickly walk back into and make my way around the outside as I completely ignored the fighting duo.

Well that was until someone decided to stop me

"and where do you think your going?"

I quickly looked to my right as I saw Weiss standing there with her arms folded

 **HA YOU GOT CAUGHT!**

Damn it!

"meh just going to take a walk" I said causally as I made sure to lower my voice a bit

"oh really and here I thought you would joining your friend here to fight my sister" she said as her tone was even.

"well little miss ice queens got an attitude, what you going to do if I just walk along my merry way" I said as I continued my walk until I couldn't move and looked down as I saw a black glif below my feet.

Damn it Weiss really?

"your not going anywhere until you apologize" she said as I rolled my eyes and saw that she held her rapier out pointed at me

"alright then quick question, how does the ground taste like?" I asked as Weiss looked at me confused as I quickly grabbed heaven from my back as I channelled my aura into the blade and swung down wards as an arc of blue energy shot out towards Weiss as she quickly rolled out of the way as my arc of energy continued forwards until it crashed right through a pillar.

I smirked as the glif that was holding me disappeared as I turned to face a now annoyed looking Weiss as she slowly looked ready to charge at me

"what fox got your tongue?" I asked with a grin as I twirled heaven in my left hand as my right pulled out hell from my back as I held both weapons to my sides.

"looks like im going to have to teach you respect" she said as she gripped her rapier tighter.

"ok then miss heiress of the biggest dust company in the world" I said as I bent my knees and leant forwards as my arms and weapons were held out wide

"teach me something!"(who out of all of you got that reference!?) I then launched myself into a sprint as Weiss charged at me with a boost glif launching towards me as her rapier was pointing right at me.

Once I was close enough I swung heaven downwards as Weiss quickly moved her sword to block it as I quickly pulled it back hooking and dragging her rapier forwards as I quickly swung hell horizontally as Weiss quickly dropped down into a crouch and with the help of her glifs glided backwards as she held her rapier in hand as she swung it a couple times as she then pointed at me as a glif appeared over her as icicles appeared and launched directly at me.

I grinned as I quickly spun around as swung and sliced through all of the projectiles and launched myself into another sprint as Weiss then stabbed her rapier into the ground as a large glif appeared and ice shot out towards me as I quickly jumped and barrel rolled out of the way as I continued to sprint but was met with more ice shooting out of the ground as I kept dodging.

Damn it I knew she was good but I cant get an inch without ice shooting out at me

I gritted my teeth as I jumped back with a backflip as I quickly twirled my scythes into a reverse grip as I flicked my wrists as they transformed into tonfa mode, I landed on my feet as I quickly pointed the barrels of my tonfas at Weiss and pulled the trigger as flare missiles shot out and flew right towards Weiss as she completely encased herself in a bubble shield made of ice and watched as they all landed a direct hit against it with large consecutive explosions.

I was quick to go into a full on sprint as I slipped both my weapons onto my jacket and then pulled out a grenade as I held it in my right hand as I quickly held my hand back and when I was up to the ice shield my right hand shot forward and broke right through the ice as my thumb quickly pulled the pin as I let go and jumped back as an explosion of flames destroyed the ice.

I landed on a crouch as there was mist in the air

 **Don't let your guard down, it's like zabuza all over again**

Damn right foxy, I got this I mean what could Weiss pull out that I don't know about?

I watched as the mist was finally gone as I saw Weiss standing there head held tall as she glared at me as there was…

 **Son of a bitch**

Took the words out of my mouth

There standing right behind Weiss was the 10 feet tall ice giant of a knight as it held it large ice sword in hand

"surrender or I will not hold back any longer" she stated as I blinked and grinned

"first isn't that my line? And second you've been holding out on me and third" at that I dropped down on all fours as I watched in amusement as Weiss's face turned wide eyed as I uncoiled my tails ever so slowly until they were separated completely

"who said anything about surrendering?" I said as I launched myself into run as Weiss's knight launched forwards as it swung its sword downwards as I quickly rolled to the right and pounced into the air as I held my right fist back and then sent it forwards into a punch as it landed and sent the knight skidding backwards as I landed on the ground on all fours as I looked at Weiss as her eyes were wide with fear.

"you scared little ice queen? Scared that I can take you on?" I asked as Weiss seemed to gulp and then held herself sigher as she glared at me coldly (HA PUNS!)

"no and as my honour as a schnee I will not back down to someone like you!" she yelled as she pointed her rapier to me as the knight seemed to have walked forwards as it held its sword with both hands.

That's more like it!

My grin turned more feral as I let my claws grow longer and sharper as the knight swung its sword to me, I quickly dodged by rolling backwards as my tails snaked around heaven and hell as I pulled them off and with the flicks of my tails they quickly extended to scythe mode as they quickly started to spin them at high speeds as they were not large buzz saws.

The knight didn't look intimidated as it swung again at me horizontally as I quickly jumped over it and when I landed back on the ground and pounced back into the air as my tails were on either side of me as they continued to swing my scythes at high speed as I was right in the knights face so with a twist of my body as my tails followed.

With a large thud me and the decapitated landed on the ground as my tails stopped spinning my scythes and quickly placed them on my jacket in the X formation as I quickly turned and looked at the shocked and scared form of Weiss.

"well that was fun" I said with a smile as I let my tails coil back into each other to for my one big tail.

"now if you'll excuse me ive got a walk to finish" I said as I walked past Weiss as she was on her knees in shock as I quickly pushed through the large crowd that formed around our fight

"WEISS!" I heard a familiar voice squeaked out as I watched as a red blur rushed past me as I quickly ignored it and pushed my out past the crowd

I guess its time to make my great escape

"and where do you think your going?" I heard as I suddenly found myself glowing purple and floating in mid-air as I was dragged to one spot as I was face to face with the oen and only

"miss goodwitch its been….a while or so right?" I asked as I was met with her usual scowl as I rolled my eyes under my hood

 **Your in for it now boooooooi!**

Thanks for stating the obvious foxy you really know when to pipe up don't you?

"yes quite the while and you are in very big trouble" she said as I blinked

"why? Im not under your derestriction" I stated plainly as she nodded and then pointed to the court yard that looked very well wrecked

"oh well that explains that ok fine take me to ozpin" I said as she nodded and walked as I followed while still floating along as I sighed

This shit is getting annoying and here I thought canon would stay true for me

 **Well too bad now get over it will ya?**

Shut up foxy let me complain in peace

 **In peace more like hell just 6 months of me being here and your complaining is all im ever getting out of you**

Oh shut up its not like I try to complain every chance I get

 **Oh yeah what about that time with that blonde cat faunas that was really an assassin you spent a week complaining that it had to always be the hot ones!**

That because its true almost every single hot girl ive met during all this time wants to kill me!

 **Yeah well id appreciate it that you would take the time to get over it**

I do get over it, its you whos brings them every single fucking chance you get and then you decide to hold over my head telling me my luck with woman is worst then narutos or jaunes or in fact any and all main characters ever!

 **That because its true and you know it**

No shit I know I just said it you furry bastard!

 **And we are back to the name calling how mature**

Mother fucker you're the one that starts this shit so how about you cut me some slack

 **Not until you cut me a break with your complaining**

You are so lucky you inside me or I would of gutted your ass

 **Bitch please you couldn't do jack**

You wanna bet!?

 **Fuck yeah I do, I bet if you can take down the dragon grimm on your own**

You are so on!

Wait what? Hold the fucking minute there buddy!

"we are here" miss good witch said as I shook my head as I now found myself in ozpins office as I saw qrow, ironwood and well ozpin himself.

"its been a while hasn't it ozzy?" I asked as I was no longer floating and started to walk forwards

"and you lik!e qrow if you were under me I would have you shot" ironwood said as he looked pissed at me as I rolled my eyes

"im sorry tin man I think you got yourself mistaken you seem to speak to someone who actually thinks he gives a shit well allow me to direct you to the nearest person that will give a shit and he is located up your shiny metal ass and around the corner" I said as qrow barked out a laugh as he walked over and patted my shoulder with a grin and ironwood looked pissed beyond all belief

"why I-!"

"enough!" ozpin stated loudly as ironwood stopped talking as we all looked at him

"I do not want to hear you bickering like children in my office" ozpin said as with an edge on his tone as the tin man looked reluctant but backed off as I grinned at qrow under my hood.

"now then Hamish I think its time for you to take off your hood don't you think?" ozpin said as I nodded and pulled my hood off as my fox ears popped out as I cracked my neck.

"its been a while ozzy hows it going?" I asked as he smiled at me

"it has been a very good semester, tell me how was your time out outside of vale?" he asked as I shrugged

"oh nothing much happened, took out some white fang operations, got arrested, got back stabbed through the heart, been shot at got in the middle of a royally screwed up situation with an assassin and a popular band and also did get involved with grimm hordes, oh lets not forget my tats, and let me tell you I had to win one of the most convoluted bets that involved a goat, a chicken, a large bucket filled with fish guts, an usra major and me half naked" I said as everything I said was true

Except the the bet, there wasn't any goats or chickens involved with that bet but the rest was definitely true and let me tell you WORTH IT!

"that is the single most ridiculous lie ive ever been told you cant be serious ozpin" ironwood said as I rolled my eyes at him

"look tin man try as you might but let me tell you I know more than you think" I said as he looked at me and glared at me as I stared back with a blank stare

"as interesting as that sounds Hamish, I think me and my colleges would like a more detailed report about your venture through the wilds" ozpin said as I shrugged

"sorry to say but that's all im going to say, cause of some certain reasons that are really personal" I said as ozpin nodded in a bit of understanding

"that's quite alright we'll talk about it in a more private manner for now though I think you have quite the reunion to get to don't you?" he asked as I blinked and then my eyes widen.

"noooooo noooooooooooooooo noooooooooooooooooooo" I said as I started to walk backwards while I shook my head

"Hamish its been 10 months I think its about time for you reacquaint yourselves with them" ozpin tried to reason as I continued to back away

"ozpin you gave a pretty good impression on your last message saying that you I died in accident" I said as ozpin shook his head

"I never implied anything I just told them you were away on leave to take a very advanced course out of vale, you know to get a bit more experience in the field"

Wait what?

That means….

 **He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed**

"you sneaky mother fucker" I said in a whisper as I looked at the smirking face of ozpin as I blinked again in recognition

"oh no Weiss is going to kill me!" I yelled as I grabbed my head and quickly ran to elevator in hurry.

I need to make up for this or she is going to kill me!

And blake too got to say sorry about making those certain comments some very long time ago

Then theres ruby I gotta thank her for the weapon upgrades

Then theres yang for helping me train

Now that I think about it I need to say sorry and thanks to all of them

 **Quick to vale!**

Read my mind foxy!

Switching to 3rd pov

Ozpin smirked as he sipped his coffee and watched as Hamish ran to the elevator in hurry and as soon as the door closed ironwood seemed to sigh in frustration

"why did you have him be apart of our organisation ozpin, this child's ridiculous nature is aggravating" ironwood grinded out as qrow gave him a mild glare

"I wouldn't say that jimmy" qrow said as he got a hard glare back as qrow took no mind to it

"and why that qrow hes just as bad as you" he said as qrow rolled his eyes

"funny thing about that the kid may not look like it but hes nothing like me" qrow said as ironwood looked confused

"despite me saying this qrow is very much correct while his actions look something like qrow would do, hes more or less completely different" glynda jumped in as ironwood looked shocked

"oh yeah give me a good reason why hes nothing like qrow then?" ironwood said as qrow stepped forwards with a smirk on his face

"the kid doesn't drink, much, his moral code has and always be people first himself last, every training session ive had with him he gives his all then triple that during small missions and when he has the chance hes always in deep thought while he listens to music and let me tell you the first four months of being with him was very interesting indeed who knew with a bit of an accent and slight bit of gin could fool a faunas in thinking he was a mere drunk and not think hes not packing half his body weight in grenades under his jacket" qrow said as his ever present smirk was on his face.

Ironwood blinked in surprise as he found qrow confidence in Hamish to be something interesting.

"indeed qrow is very much right, ive had a couple tabs on the boy and let me say he is very much interesting and just to think when he first walked onto my campus he only had one and now that his back he now has two" ozpin said as he pulled up his scroll into tablet mode as he showed the footage of Hamish's and weisses fight.

"interesting don't you think james?" ozpin asked as ironwood's gaze remained on the scroll as he saw Hamish's extra appendage as he remembered the last time he saw him he had only one large brown tail.

"now jimmy don't go writing people off just for them talking to you now, cause with the way I see it that kids had a hard time out there" qrow said as he walked out toward the window as he looked down and watched with a small smirk as he saw the familiar figure sprint down the courtyard at highspeeds

'kid got faster and stronger, I wonder what happened those last 6 months I left him?' qrow thought as he took out his flask and took a small swig as he felt the burning liquid wash down his throat.

Back to normal pov

Later

It took me 3 hours but I got the right things

 **Damn right you did, I mean come on this is enough to get you on their good side for the rest of your life**

I don't think so but thanks for the gesture

 **Your welcome, now what?**

What do you think? Its time to meet them again

 **And how are you going to do that without making it awkward?**

Meh I'll wing it

 **How original but understandable**

Yeah yeah now I wonder how im going to do this?

*BING*

 **Wasn't that your scroll?**

Yes it was

I quickly pulled out my scroll and looked at it as there was a message and I quickly pulled it up, huh its from ozzy

 _They are coming for you_

…

 **...**

…

…

Shit

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And just like that im on the ground tackled like rugby player

And my god does that hurt!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"your back your back your back your back your back your back!" I looked down as I found myself being hugged to death by the one the only ruby as she looked excited

I smiled as I gently patted her head as she stopped talking and looked at me as I smiled at her

"that's right ruby im back" I said with a small smirk as she grinned at me

"now do me a favour and get off me I need to give ya something" I said as she quickly let go and let me get up and stretch as a couple bones cracked into place.

"its been awhile ruby" I said with a smile as he grinned at me

"yeah its been 10 months, 3 weeks and 5 days since you left, but hey whos counting?" she said as I blinked a couple times

"I guess you have" I said as she blinked and then looked away as she had a blush on her face?

"uh yeah you said you had something for me?" she asked as blinked and smiled as I walked over to a pile of baskets as I picked up the red one and handed it to ruby

"here you go this is a thank you gift for the upgrades you gave to heaven and hell"

Ruby looked in the basket and squealed as she beamed at me

"cookies and strawberries my favourite thanks Hamish!" she said as hugged my waist as I smiled and patted her head.

"so where are the rest?" I asked as ruby looked away as she looked sad

"well Weiss got into a fight and well shes in the infirmary she apparently took the loss a bit hard" she said as I blinked and my eyes widen in horror

"oh no" I said as I launched myself into a sprint as I pumped all of my aura into my legs as I shot off with a boom leaving ruby behind

God dman it im stupid! So fucking stupid! I just had to be that much of an asshole didn't i!?

GOD DAMN IT!

In under 20 seconds I was right outside of the infirmary as I was breathing hard.

 **Calm down will ya? Jesus I can feel your damn heart from here**

Foxy nows not the time, I need to think here, I need to hope I didn't hurt Weiss too badly or permanently

 **Calm the hell down I can tell you for sure that shes fine a couple bumps but nothing too much**

HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU TELL!?

 **How could you forget im the kyubi no yoko I can sense presences and Weiss presence as well your other teammates are just fine**

How? How the hell can you tell that they are inside?

 **Psh ive been awake since the first you've been awake Ive known your mates presence very well**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

 **And we are back to the yelling again**

They are not my mates! Friends yes but we are in no way mates!

 **Psh you keep telling yourself that why don't ya?**

Im not, there is no way in hell that they would be my mates!

 **Oh shut up and go inside will ya!**

God damn it fine but we are not done yet foxy!

I took a deep breath in and out as I walked through into the infirmary as there was a hallway that appeared to lead into multiple rooms and one that was an office.

I walked to the office as I saw the nurse there

"um is Weiss schnee here?" I asked as the nurse nodded at me

"yes shes in the third on the left" she said as I nodded and slowly made my way to said room as the door was left wide open

"Weiss are you sure that was him?" I heard as I stopped and listened

"i-it was Hamish h-he was j-just so different" I recognised Weiss's voice as I blinked

"I just cant believe it why would Hamish do that to you?"

"i-I don't know he was just so aggressive I just couldn't believe it was him"

"how could you tell it was him though?"

"his tail, it was as poufy and fluffy looking as always and then there was his grin it was sooo feral like the day of his initiation just wash through my mind again"

"well then he better hope not come anywhere us anytime soon"

"yang you cant just say that"

Yang?

"blake he hurt weiss! And she knew completely who he was and he didn't even hold back against her"

Blake?

"y-yang I t-think your being too hard on him"

"Weiss how could you say that in the condition your in now?"

"it wasn't his fault that im in this position"

"yeah but it was his fault that he hurt you, how could he of done that?"

I gulped as I just slowly stepped back with my head looking down as I really didn't want to hear anymore.

 **Kit don't take her words to heart**

I know kurama but I just…

 **Cant help it? I know but you need to suck it up**

I don't think I can, I mean now, I just…give me a while here, I need to think

 **Will do kit, go take a walk it usually clears your head**

It does thanks

And in so I turned and pulled my hood up as I took a walk out of the infirmary and just kept walking

I don't know how long I walked but when I looked up I found myself right at the launch pads that lead out to the emerald forest as it was in the middle of the night as the stars shone in the sky.

"beautiful night isn't it?"

I blinked as I turned and saw ozpin standing behind me as he had his mug and his cane

"it is, isn't it?" I said as I looked back up

"yes indeed" he said as he walked up to me

"I want to hear what happened while you were out of vale" ozpin said as I nodded as I thought that I might as well tell him what happened

"I found some people, that knew what I was going through and at first one of them tried to kill me, but the other one calmed him down and told me how severe was my situation really is" I paused as I took a deep breath

"could you elaborate"

"lets just say im the by product of drunk writing and I have another soul in my body and one thing lead to another and well I got stabbed through the heart" I placed my hand over my chest as I remembered the entire thing like it was yesterday.

"I see betrayal at its worst it appears" ozpin said as I nodded and moved to my pocket

"at that point I honestly thought I really died then and there but something or someone saved me" I then pulled out the same green stone necklace from before

"when I woke up this someone left me this" I then held it over to ozpin as he looked at it.

"a serpent how strange"

"not really, where I come from this is known as the the taniwha (pronounced tani-fa) the monster serpent hidden in rivers seas and lakes, I don't remember what it means exactly but I do know that its very important"

"Interesting now I believe you are leaving out some details but that can wait a little bit longer, so lets talk about what happened today"

I stayed silent but nodded as I wanted hear this

"what you did to Weiss is tragic yes and thanks to your fight she has to now sit out for the next round in the vytal tournament, and ruby and blake as much as they wanted to fight with yang feel like they wont be as affective much if they paired with yang like how Weiss would with yang"

"yeah I can see that speed and power teamwork working well for them"

Not a lie they are both exact opposites one brawler and the other elegant

"so at this point in time they are left in a dead spot and ive decided something that may benefit both you and your team"

And what would that be?

"congratulations in re-joining team RWBY Hamish and good luck in the tournament" ozpin said as I blinked and then just paused

Well i be lying if I said that I didn't see that coming

 **What are you going to do now kit?**

Apologies first obviously and then well…

 **Wing it?**

Yes, no we stop volume 3

 **Uh if you haven't notice we are in volume 3 already**

Yeah I know what I mean is im going to stop the invasion of grimm

 **And how pray tell are you going to do that?**

Well for one I cant be in two places at one time but I think I got something

 **And that would be?**

By not letting penny die by doing something

I looked at ozpin and gave him a grin

"alright ozzy im in but do me a favour real quick" I said as ozpin blinked in surprise

"and what would this favour in tail?" he asked as hid his small smirk under his mug

"something interesting obviously" I said as ozpin nodded

"well then lets discuss this favour in more detail"

Oh this will be something grand

Later on

I now stood in front of Weiss's room in the infirmary as I took a deep breath in and out as I slowly knocked on the door

Lets get this out of the way

"come in"

I slowly opened the door and walked in as I quickly closed it

"hey" I said as I looked at Weiss as she sat up and looked at me

"hey"

I stood there in silence until I had enough and dropped to my knees in front of her

"Weiss I apologise for what I did to you, I didn't really want to fight but things tended to turn for the worse for me and I just wanted to really apologise for what I did to you" there I got it out and done, now I just need her to forgive me and im 1 quarter done with apologising with RWBY

"Hamish please stand up" Weiss said as I slowly pushed myself up and stood up

"I want to forgive you Hamish but let me explain why I did what I did, you see that before I was so angry when you left without saying good bye but when I saw you again I just couldn't help but want to teach you a lesson in not leaving without saying goodbye that I kind of went overboard" she said as I looked at her as she looked sad and was blushing

"im sorry Weiss and you can say you pretty much drilled that lesson in me pretty hard" I said as it was not really true but I guess learning this now is better than ever I guess.

"so when could you do that thing with that knight?" I asked as Weiss blinked and smiled

"for a while now I guess I should say that after you left ruby got everyone to take their training more seriously so after a month or so I was kind of stuck" Weiss said as she looked out the window with a faraway look on her face.

"during that time I just couldn't really come up with anything new with my semblance unlike ruby, yang and blake as they seemed to come up with new ways with theirs but mine, sigh mine took time" she paused as she breathed in and out as I stood there in silence.

"so I called my sister and she told me that we schnees have a special hereditary semblance and we were generations of past schnees that could do more then just speed around and use glifs, they were smart creative sometimes even powerful, so my sister taught me about the act of summoning our past enemies to give us aid in our dire need" she looked back at me with a small smile

"and thanks to you I know there is a limit to relying on them too much, so thank you" she said as I blinked

"you know Weiss I came here to say sorry and not get a thank you" I said as Weiss chuckled at me

"but now that I see you now I guess I can finally say that its wonderful to be back" and I really meant it, its nice to be back

 **Well your going to regret that in a minute**

Why would I do that now?

 **Cause flaming fists**

Oh shit

"Hamish!"

And before I knew it I went flying through the window face first of course as I smacked face first into the pavement

 **You should have had your aura up**

Shut up and let me be knocked out in peace will ya?

Switching 3rd pov

"YANG WHAT THE HELL I JUST FORGAVE HIM!" Weiss shrieked at yang as her eyes were red and her hair as well as her fist that she punched Hamish was on fire.

"what?" she asked as the flames fizzed out as her red eyes quickly turned back to lilac

"yaaaaang what did I tell you about breaking things!?" ruby yelled as she ran in and saw the huge hole that was made by the blonde

"but he had it coming" yang exclaimed as Weiss face palmed

'yeah but you could of waited for about 5 minutes at least' Weiss thought as yang tried to explain to ruby why she punched Hamish while blake was nowhere to be seen.

'where is blake? I thought she said she was going to be hanging out with ruby?' Weiss quickly thought as she looked around and didn't see her

"uh wheres blake?" she asked out loud as the sister stopped their bickering

"blake said she was going for a walk before she came back over" ruby explained as yang nodded

With blake now

'well its only been a day and already hes been sent flying through the air' blake thought as she sat on the edge of the fountain statue and watched as Hamish shot out of weiss's room and face planted on the pavement right in front of her.

"well at least you know how to make an entrance" blake said out loud as she stood up and walked over to the prone and knocked out form of Hamish as she poked him with her shoe/boot thing

Blake sighed as she created a clone next to her as it got onto one side of Hamish prone form and quickly pulled him up slowly as he was really heavy

'what hell does he eat?' blake thought in slight frustration as she basically started to drag him along the ground with her clone as they slowly made their way back to her teams dorm room.

Later

Back to normal pov

Ow head hurts

 **Yeah well it should considering you were dumb enough to have your aura turned off at the time**

Shut up foxy I completely forgot about it

 **Yeah forgot like how you forgot yang was pissed off at you before**

I didn't forget about her I was prioritizing Weiss over yang

 **Well I never thought you could be so decisive and here I thought you like girls with a bit of chest on themselves**

What the fuck are you on abo-NO!

 **Oh now you get it finally took you long enough**

How many god damn times do I have to tell you NO, I do not have any feelings whatsoever with them, they are just friends

 **Oh really does a friend punch you for no reason?**

No they don't-

 **Then shes not a friend but a mate that got jealous, because you haven't paid an ounce of attention towards her since you got here and in so you sir are offically terrible mate in her eyes**

CAN YOU NOT DO THIS SHIT TO ME!?

 **Not until you admit it!**

ADMIT WHAT!?

 **That you like them and I don't mean good friends kind of like, I mean the kind of like that you get when you first meet the girl of your dreams, or should I say in your case "GIRLS"**

…

…

…

…

You sir are fucking crazy

 **Oh how about you go and fuck your mates!**

No and they are not my mates!

 **Uh forget it, just wake you deniable little shit**

I aint denying shit you furry reject!

And just like that my eyes open as I blinked in confusion

Where am i?

I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position as I looked around and found myself back in RWBY's dorm room as I sat on a bed

"so your finally awake good" I heard as I looked up to see an upside yang as she looked at me blandly

"YANG! DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed and push myself back until my back hit the other bed as there was a thud and suddenly I heard something tumble over and slammed on top of my head as I grabbed my head in pain

"oooooooooooooow!" I said as that really did hurt, what hit me?

I looked to the ground as I saw a large book that just sat there and my god did it look thick

"hahahahahahahahaha" and now yang laughing wonderful

"wow talk about a wake up call" yangs voice reverbed through the room as I looked up at her with a frown as I did a quick look around

The room itself looked exactly like it did in volume 3 but one thing changed though, my make shift hammock was replaced with a real one.

"sooooooo Hamish" yang said as I blinked and looked back at her as she scratched the back of her head

"I just want to say im sorry about before" she said as I blinked in surprise and then remembered what she was apologising for

"oh yeah nah its alright I kind of deserved it anyway" I said as she looked shocked

"no I was too harsh and you ended up getting hurt because of me" she said as that made me snort in amusment

"whats so funny im trying to be sincere here" she said as I shook my head with a smile

"yang the reason you hurt me was because I let my aura down meaning I wasn't using it at the time when you jumped in and punched me" I explained as yang blinked in surprise

"oh well then, I guess we are cool I guess?" she said as I rolled my eyes and just sat there and shrugged

"I guess, so hows life?" I asked as I really had no idea what else to say at this point

"good good, im in the tournament or well was" yang said as her face turned sour

"why not?" I might as well ask

"because Weiss cant fight not after your fight with her and ruby and blake cant fight because they need to help Weiss" she said as I blinked and grinned at her

"well then I guess you completely forgot about me did ya?"

"what no I never stopped thinking about you even after you left!" she said as I stared at her blankly as she blinked and then blushed

Wow, talk about awkward

"look yang I uh well, geez what I meant was now that im back ozpin said im back on the team and well you know that I could replace Weiss for you" I said as she blinked in surprise and then jumped off of her bed

"REALLY!?" she yelled as she grabbed me with a grin as I slowly nodded

"YES!" she yelled as she dropped me on the ground and run to the bathroom

"GET DRESSED WE GOT A TOURNMENT TO FIGHT!" she yelled as I blinked and looked at myself as I was only dressed in my pants?

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?" I yelled as I jumped to my feet as I looked around in panic

"ON YOUR HAMMOCK!" yang yelled as I quickly gapped it and saw most of my clothes except my shirt

"wheres my shirt?" I asked as I quickly got my socks and boots on

Swithing to 3rd pov

With Weiss

"blake what are you wearing?" Weiss asked as she and ruby both stared at black as she walked in not wearing her usual top but a grey wife beater that looked a bit big for her frame.

"im borrowing for now, considering my other clothes are in the wash" blake replied as she sat on the seat next to weiss's bed as she flipped the page of her book as Weiss deadpanned while ruby ate the cookies Hamish had got her yesterday.

"well ok then" Weiss said as ruby looked at blakes shirt again as she narrowed her eyes

"hey isn't that Hamish shirt?" she asked as Weiss and blakes eyes widen as they stared at her and then Weiss looked at blake with a narrow look as blake gave a sheepish laugh

"uuuuuuh maybe?" she said as weiss's eye twitched

'oh no' was all blake thought as she quickly jumped on to her feet and jumped out of the window just as Weiss literally fuming in her spot as ruby looked confused but quickly ran out knowing her partner was about to explode in furry.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"IM NOT SORRY!" blake yelled out as she continued her run from the enraged Weiss

Back to normal pov

Fuck it going shirtless for this

I quickly slipped my jacket on as I quickly patted it down

Why does it feel so light?

And then it hit me, like a sack of unused condoms!

"YANG WHERE ARE MY GRENADES!?" I yelled as found heaven and hell on the desk as I slipped them on my jacket

"ruby said she wanted to look at them so she took them" yang said as she walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready as she dset her weapons on her wrists

"lets go!" she yelled as I sighed and followed her out of the room as I was quick to close the door as we sprinted our way out.

 **This will be fun**

Not now foxy need to focus

 **Then just pick her up and use your aura you've got plenty for what you got planned and you know it**

Tsh your right screw it!

"yang grab my hand!" I yelled as I held my hand up as she looked at me with a blush

"just take it and hold tight!" I yelled as she blinked and quickly held her hand out as I quickly pulled her close and then quickly picked her up bridal style

"let kick this bitch up a notch!" I yelled with a grin as I pumped my aura into my legs as I shot off at high speeds down the hallway

As quick as I was we were on the courtyard as I saw the vytal stadium up there

"we aren't going to make it!" yang said as she held her scroll up as I narrowed my eyes

"we will now hold tight will ya? This flights about to get a bit bumpy"

"wait what?"

I grinned as I pumped my aura at full power into my legs as I shot off across the courtyard at top speed as I then jumped straight up into the air.

This is the life don't you think foxy?

 **Yeah the air is amazing aint it?**

Damn straight, quick question did you give me a quick boost with that jump?

 **Yep**

Huh no wonder, it kind of felt like I over shot it you know?

 **Nah your good**

really cause isn't that the stadium?

 **Well yeah duh**

No I mean the stadium the same place where we fight?

 **Yep, that's where you want to go right?**

Oh sweet baby jesus, how do you even know when we are supposed to be on or not!?

 **Cause the roller cat girl and the trumpet kid are waiting**

And how do you know that?

 **Cause im fucking magic that's how, look just get ready to land im giving you enough aura so you don't break anything and hold on to your mate tight will ya?**

You know what I cant even be bothered to correct you so im just going to settle with insulting you, you 9 tailed vibrater

 **Not your best but close enough, go have some fun**

Will do foxy

I watched as I saw me and yang fall straight down to the stadium as yang seemed to grinning with joy as I was trying not screw this up

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I bent my legs to get ready for the sudden floor to appear under my feet.

Please don't fuck this up! Please don't fuck this up! Please don't fuck this up! Please don't fuck this up! Please don't fuck this up! Please don't fuck this up!

*THUD BOOM*

"whooooooooa" I heard yang said as I slowly opened my eyes as I slowly opened my eyes as found myself still alive

Thank the lord!

"that was AWESOME!" yang yelled as I blinked and looked around around and suddenly was greeted with being in the middle of the stadium as everyone seemed to be very shocked

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ALLOW ME TO PREASENT YOU THE REPRESENTATIVES OF TEAM RWBY, FIRST WE HAVE THE LOVELY LOOKING YANG XIAO LONG AND HER TEAM MATE THAT HAD BEEN RECENTLY OUT ON A LONG PERIOD MISSION, THE FIRST PERSON HAVE EVER TAKEN ON A LARGE SCALE HORDE ON HIS OWN ON LIVE TELIVSION PLEASE GIVE YOUR APPLAUSE TO THE ONE THE ONLY HAMISH!"

Suddenly the entire stadium roared in cheers as I just stood there stock still

Oh no my biggest fears have come true

 **Oh man your Asperger's comes out now, of all times now!**

s-shut up!

"whats wrong Hamish?" yang asked as I let her go so she could stand on her own as I gulped

"uuuuuuuh n-not g-g-good with crowds" I stuttered as it was true, ive never been good with crowds like ever

"oh calm down lets just focus on the fight alright?" she asked as I shook my head and took a deep breath in and out as I looked at out opponents as they seemed to look shocked at me

"well that was quite the entrance there fox boy, gotta give you some props on style" said the guy with the trumpet as he turned his shocked face into a grin

"yeah that was like sooooo cool!"

"well looks like you got some fans" yang said as I shrugged.

"coooooooool can we get this over with this crowd is kind of freaking me out here" considering these cheers and all yeah this is really eye opening for me.

"well aren't you excited" yang said as I rolled my eyes at her

"I really just want to get out of here" I said as the enviro dialer popped up

"ALRIGHT CONTESTENTS BEGIN YOU BATTLE STATIONS!"

I gulped as I looked at the trumpet guy as I pulled out my heaven and hell in tonfa mode as I took a deep breath in and out

"yang I got trumpet you get rainbow kitty" I whispered as yang grinned and nodded as she activated her gauntlets as she looked ready

Ok lets do this!

"3"

I gripped my tonfas tightly as I held them forwards in kick boxing stance as I quickly notice yang was following my lead and took her stance.

"2"

Calm it down man, you got this, you got this!

"1"

You know what to do SO LETS DO IT!

*BLAAAAAAAAAAANG!*

As soon as the buzzer sounded off I shot forward with my aura pumping through my legs as I shot off forwards at top speed as I closed the distance with the guy as I quickly remembered his name was flynt and spun around as shot my right leg forwards as my boot made quick contact with flynts waist and watched as he shot upwards in to the air as I watched in confusion as he didn't fall any time soon until he went splat against the protective wall as he fell downwards onto the ground as he was instantly out.

"FLYNT COAL HAS BEEN KICKED OUT OF THE ARENA, LITERALLY"

I then slowly looked to yang as there was an explosion and there was a pink flying object as it flew through the air and slammed into the protective wall as I noticed it was that cat girl.

"AND A SIMLIAR PERFORMCE FROM MISS XIAO LONG AND WE HAVE A DOUBLE RING OUT AND THE WINNERS ARE HAMISH AND YANG XIAO LONG FROM TEAM RUBY!"

 **That was anticlimactic**

Took the words out of my mouth, but for now im outie!

I quickly moved off of the arena as yang followed and as soon as we were away from prying eyes I sighed in relief

"that was a thing" I heard yang said as she grinned at me

"yeah I guess it was" I said as placed heaven and hell on my back as my hands shook

"hey you ok?"

"huh uh I guess just really uh shook me I guess"

"whaaaaat you were awesome one kick and wooosh and hes out and it took me 5 punches to send that girl out" yang said as she patted her biciep

"glad you think so, sigh lets go get something to eat" I suggested as yang grinned at me and nodded

"well come on then, lets go!" she said with a grin and quickly took my hand and dragged me away.

Later

"ok yang which of us should go to the last round?" I asked yang as we had finish both of our own foods

"hmmmmm well I would usually say myself but considering what you did just before you should be perfect choice for the last round" yang said as I chuckled at her

"you think well guess its alright, I'll be in the final round" I said as yang cheered at me with a bright smile

Currently we were just walking around the fair part of the festival as we were looking at different stalls as we were having a nice time together

Huh this is kind of like a date

 **You finally got that impression, god took you long enough!**

Shut up, it aint a date

 **Really look around then**

I did a quick look around as it was night time and there was a crowd of people all laughing and having a casually nice time

What am I looking for here?

 **Think about it festival at night, a bit clichie don't you think? considering your with a very beautiful girl, see where im gong with this?**

I have nothing to say, so therefore im going to ignore you for the rest of the night

 **Tch do whatever you want, you know im right anyway**

"so how do I look?" yang asked as I looked at her as she seemed to have grabbed a hairclip that was shaped like a kowhai flower?

"you um look pretty?" I said as I was too focused on the fact it was a freaking KOWHAI flower (pronounced co-fai)

"oh my you look so pretty with your hair clip" I heard a familiar voice said as I turned and blinked

No this isn't possible

"thanks I love it"

No it isn't even possible

"oh I know I can tell you look 10 out of 10 on the hotness scale

 **Kit whats the matter**

I need to get out of here! NOW

I suddenly turned and ran at top speed as I took no mind that I just left yang by her self but I just needed to GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!

 **OI KIT WHATS THE PROBLEM!?**

THE PROBLEM!? The problem is I shouldn't be anywhere near that place!

 **care to elaborate what you mean by that?**

ok suuuuuuuuuure how about I give you my entire backstory?

 **No point I already know it**

Oh no you do not!

 **What are you on about?**

Im on about the fact you may have looked through my memmories but did you really look at them or did you just skim the important shit?

 **Ok I admit to the skimming of it but hey theres just some stuff I just don't touch and you know it**

Damn right you shouldn't touch, but that's not the problem the problem was that girl!

 **What about her? She was just some sales girl**

THAT WAS NOT JUST SOME GIRL!

 **Ok ok ok then was she?**

She is was the one that made me who I am

 **What an asshole?**

No worse, an atheist

 **Your fucking with me aren't you?**

Oh yeah totally, I just really didn't want to be there anymore

 **You just ditched yang xiao long because you didn't want to be there, you sir have signed your death warrant**

I know that's why im going to take her out later after all this is done and dusted

 **You mean like a date?**

n-you know what yes, just to shut your mouth yes

 **finally well then whats the plan for stopping this entire thing?**

I need to go to juniors get a couple guys, get a terabyte hard drive, go to a costume shop get a camera then get a really really good hacker and we are set for what im about to do

 **And what are you going to do?**

Im going to start off the biggest monty python reference since well actually ever I think

 **Oh my god your not serious are you?**

That I am foxy that I am

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this one heres an omake**

* * *

Omake: the face change

The room was pitch black except for one place

And that place was conviently where I was sitting as I was tied to a barbour chair

At first I was confused and then tried to get out of my bindings but I just couldn't, it was like I was being held down by chains but they were shaped like rope.

"what the fuck?" I muttered out loud

"oh it appears za the patient haz woken up" I heard a very familiar german accent as my eyes widen and I looked at the darkness

But even with my faunas eyes I still couldn't see shit

"oh allow to introduce my zelf shall i?" and just like that I watched as a man walked into the light as he had a nazi officer's outfit as his eyes were blond and he had an evil gleam to his eye

"oh no" I said in horror

"uh so you do know me? Well no need to introduce my zelf is zere" Richthofen stated as I gulped as I felt my tail curl itself into a ball, I wished I could do that now.

"heheheh well then letz ztart za operation zhall we" and before I knew it I watched as he pulled out a needle and quickly stabbed it into my neck and before I could even do anything everything became numb and black

When I came too I saw him standing there with his hand behind his back as he had a grin on his face

"oh zyour awake now, good now you can see what I might done" I heard him said as I shook my head and blinked as he pulled out a mirror behind his back as my eyes widen again in horror

"zo how doez it look to you? To me thiz waz good da?" he said as he started to crackle and dropped the mirror as I crack and shattered against the ground as my eyes followed a certain piece as I saw what he had done to me.

He he changed my face, no longer was my handsome face I now had the face of Justin bebier before he became a douche sensation and just after he left youtube, you know that baby baby bullshit?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That's when my eyes shot open as sat up and looked around as I found myself in my dorm room as my team were over looking me as I blinked in shock

"tell me im still handsome and not a douche" I asked meekly as they looked at each other as they sighed

"you were having a nightmare so we tried you to wake up" ruby said as I nodded

"you were also saying Justin bebier in your sleep, it was kind of creepy really" Weiss added as I gulped

"yeah and you were sweating quite a bit as well" blake said as I wipped my forehead of the sweat

"uh sorry for waking you up" I said as the girls just smiled at me as they said good night as they went to their own respected beds as I sighed and let my head my pillow

"who zaid ve vere done mr patient?" I heard the German voice as my eyes turned as I found him looking down at me as he held the face of Justin bebier in his hand with his mad grin on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **OI SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

And just like that I watched as a human sized kuruma dropped kicked ritchenhofen as I blinked in surprise

" **jesus kit wake the fuck up, its just a dream, a fucked up dream but still a dream!"**

And just like that I woke up from my tree branch as I looked around and sighed

Thank fucking god!

 **You are fucking weird you know that?**

Fuck you fur ball!

 **Whatever you should stop drinking beer if your going to be having those kind of dreams**

Its not my fault, its qrows he just hands me the shit and says drink!

 **What ever just get going will ya, I have a feeling today will be something different**

Fine laters

Switch pov

Inside my head

" **that should teach him to drink"**

"vill I be back zir?"

" **until next time yes"**

"oh bondabaur! Now back to dizecting those kittens Hamish haz in his memories bye bye!"

" **what a fucking weirdo, where the hell does hamish come up with half of these things in his head?"**

End omake

* * *

 **so there it is and let me tell you the next chapter shall be an interesting one, because (spoiler alert) the invasion will be happening as i will try to stop it well stop it as in stopping certain things happening, E.G yangs arm, pyrrha dying and etc**

 **all in all next one shall be interesting as it will also be showing my semblance and let me tell you it took a while to think this one up but it will make some pretty sense considering the kyubi is in my gut and all, so please take a couple guess**

 **and also any questions will be answered if you drop a review or you PM i dont mind either one cause it helps people**

 **so with that** **please dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS**


	7. things have turned bad like really bad

**welcome one and all to the next chapter where things will get as i love to say hectic as family reunion Hangi where your only hope is that you were smart enough to eat something before you came over cause they have line that make soup kitchen assistants and you wished that you werent in the end of said line, cause of buddy by the time you get the food, there is literally only fuck all scraps left.**

 **anyway forget about my life for a minute here as once again things get hectic things get dramatic and yes things do in fact get bloody so WARNING BLOOD!**

 **anyway i would love to give a huge ass shot out to a mate whos been giving me some bloody brilliant ideas that has literally given me the greatest insperation to carry on doing what i love and that is writing**

 **SO THANK YOU NICDRAGON8 FOR THE HELP I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT MATE**

 **and in so leads me to you guys the readers that continue to read this, if you have an idea or question i insist that you either drop a review or a PM i will answer all question to my best without trying to give too much away**

 **so with that i bring to you the next somewhat thrilling chapter**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Well this turned as bad as I thought it would

 **Oh yeah please explain the fact of why your wearing a straight jacket?**

Oh I would love too but we'd have to go back to just after I took mercury down

 _Flashbaaaaaaaack_

 _Urgh that hurt, man who knew merc could kick like that?_

 _ **Does it really matter?**_

 _Nope im once again just fucking around_

 _ **Oh man really cause it looks like you're in the middle of getting your ass kicked!**_

 _Shut up foxy here comes the climax!_

 _I gritted my teeth as I watched as mercury slammed the bottom of his heel downwards into the ground as the silver shotgun blast stopped spinning around as they all came down on towards me as stumbled to stand up as I had just lost both heaven and hell awhile ago so I was currently unarmed, or so mercury thinks._

 _As the blasts came down there was an explosion that surrounded me completely, time to shine, as smoke covered me I pooled my aura as I let my semblance out as my hand glowed blue and started to grow outwards into large spectral blue hollowed out claw, I pulled my hand back and flung it forwards as the spectral hand shot out and stretched as I closed my hand and I felt the claw grip onto my targets leg._

" _WHATS THIS FOLKS IT APEARS THERE IS A LONG BLUE SPECTRIAL ARM!"_

" _HMMM LOOK THE SMOKE HAD CLEARED AND IT APPEARS TO BE COMING FROM HAMISH MY OH MY, THIS MUST BE HIS SEMBLANCE!"_

" _IT LOOKS LIKE AN ASTRIAL PROJECTION IS HIS SEMBLCE, MY THIS IS QUITE FACINATING!"_

 _You aint seen anything yet!_

 _I grinned as I pulled my arm up as it dragged mercury into the air and quickly brought my hand down quickly as mercury slammed into the ground and then I swept my hand away and let go as I watched as my spectre arm follow and flung mercury away and out of the arena as I was left alone in the middle of it all._

" _WHAT A FANTASIC WIN, FOR HAMISH"_

 _And with that I sighed as I pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and made my way_

 _ **Oi kit, be careful this is where things get iffy**_

 _Foxy I got this_

" _you think this is your win!" mercury called out as I looked over my shoulder_

" _your lucky I was holding back!" he called out as I gave him a sigh_

" _whatever" I said as I made my way as I took no notice of mercury and carried on walking as I left him_

" _oi are you listening to me!" he yelled as I carried on ignoring him as I made my out_

 _Flashback end_

That was fun

 **More like you half assed it until the end, should of one shot the prick and got on with the rest of the plan**

The plan at the time wasn't sooooo easy!

It took a lot of time that I didn't have, thankfully I was smart enough to do that one thing before pennys fight

 _Flashbaaaaaaack_

" _well hello there young lady may I interest you in looking into one of my many products?" I asked as I wore a black wig and waiter style dress attire as I slightly ambushed penny as she looked at me with wide eyes_

" _why I would love to, what are these?" she asked as I smiled at her_

" _why ma'am this some high grade quality hair wear made to suit the more fairer gender" I stated as I held a small box of hair clips_

" _oooooo these look amazing" she said with joy as I chuckled at her with good nature_

" _thank you ma'am, would you like to try one on perhaps?" I asked as she looked at me with stars in her eyes_

" _really ok which one should I pick?" she asked as I chuckled and pulled out one particular hair clip in the shape of a bolt_

" _I find this one would look especially lovely here" I said as she took it and quickly clipped it on as she looked at me with a bright smile_

" _how do I look?" she asked as I gasped dramatically_

" _you ma'am look fantastic! Simply so that I just have to give this to for free!" I said as she smiled at me_

" _really thank you so much!" she said in happiness as I smiled at her_

" _oh my look at the time, I must be going until next I'll see you later, penny!" I said as I ran off as fast as my aura filled legs could carry me_

 _Flashback end_

 **That was quite an abrupt set up**

It worked didn't it?

And you got to admit that I killed that roll

 **Killed is one word how you could describe it**

Meh its what I can and will do in fact

 **Yeah keep telling yourself that so what are you going to do get out of this place?**

Simple im going to knock this door down

 **And how are you going to do that?**

By doing this

I pushed myself up from the wall and walked up to the door as I spun around and kicked it with all my strength and watched as the door flew through the air and slam into the wall, I simply walked out as the alarms started to go off through out the ship

 **How did we get arrest on this ship in the first place?**

Don't you remember!?

 _Flashbaaaaaaaaack_

" _ozpin I want ironwood to arrest me after my round in the finals" I said as ozpin just looked at me blankly_

" _and why would you want to do that?" he asked as I shrugged_

" _because chances are, you haven't given pyrrha that little talk of the maidens and also if things really do go down, I want you in that tower protecting amber as best as you can, and I want to be on the same ship as roman torchwick, and let me tell you I have my reasons why" I stated as serious as I could as ozpin sighed but nodded_

" _fine I'll contact james about the plan, but what are you planning?" he asked as I gave him a grin_

" _something that I've always been planning, to stop volume 3 as best as I can, and with what I got planned you wouldn't even believe it" I stated as he looked at me blankly_

" _sigh fine I'll go along with you for now" he said as I grinned_

" _good" I said as in my head my plan was slowly coming together._

 _Flashback end_

 **Again with the abrupt but that still doesn't explain the how**

In throwing mercury he was found to have robot legs as I had just crushed one and literally putting him out of condition for this plan of mine.

I quickly started to run towards the bridge as fast as I could until I slowly skidded to a stop just outside the door as I grinned and sprint jumped forwards into a front flipped and drop kicked the door as I jumped off of it just before it was sent flying and landed perfectly

 **10 out of 10 for style!**

Thank you foxy!

"well what do we have here now?" I asked as I saw two wide eyed criminals as torchwicks eyes widen in recognition

"you're the brat from before!" he yelled as I grinned at him

"aye aye captian by the way this is a mutiny so could do me a favour and get the fuck out of here" I said as he growled at me

"neo take care o-"

"don't think so cunt!" I yelled as I kicked up a random piece of debris and kicked as torchwick was quick to dodge out the way

"you missed you damn brat!" torchwick gloated as I looked at him blankly with a tilt of my head

"did i? did I really?" I asked as he stopped and slowly looked as he found the piece of debris I had kick had slammed and destroyed not only the control console but also that black scroll he was just placed into it

"as you can torchwick your odds of survival have just been reduced quite a bit and before you get angry allow me to say that sir have and always been the prettest man child I have ever seen, now if you'll excuse me I got people to see, some people to kill and **some grimm to exterminate"** I said as my voice turned demonic as my aura shot out and basically exploded as I felt my claws grow and I quickly cut through the straps and made holes for my hands as I left my arms drop to my side.

"what in the hell are you?" torchwick asked in fear as I grinned at him as I showed him my now sharp teeth

" **me oh im just a random insane mother fucker! Hahahahahahaha"** I said with laugh as I slowly turned around and with tilting my ehad back and forth made my way back through the hallways as I had to get to my weapons, as they should be in the ships armoury as what ironwood had told me.

After a quick turning of corners I had found the armoury and quickly ran in as I found my weapons, heave and hell all in prestine condition as ruby had made sure to do before hand as I quickly grabbed them and looked them over

Im empty on rockets so looks like im doing this old school style, so with a flick of my wrists as they quickly turned into scythe mode as I grinned and flipped them so they were facing the right way.

"lets do this kuruma" I muttered as I made my tail uncoil

 **Kit it will be hell out there**

I know but I know for a fact that I at least stopped what I could have turned to something even worse

 **I know now get out there, I feel that ice cream girl is starting to move towards you**

Got it!

And with that my tails grabbed hold of my scythes as I jumped out of the armoury on all fours as I sprinted at high speeds towards the exit as it wasn't long until I was outside of the ship as I stopped and looked at the city as I saw grimm were coming as I looked up and saw nevermores and gryphons flying through the air as I sighed

 **I told you so!**

I know fuck it lets do this!

With that aura shot through my body as I took a deep breath in and out as I got back into my hands and feet and then shot off the length of the ship as when I got to the tip I launched myself into the sky as I nosed dived to the ground.

I front flipped and activated my semblance as my body completely glowed and slowly my spector body grew into a blue hollowed out version of a big two tailed fox as it was about 9ft tall and fell from the sky as I braced for the impact and slammed into the ground with a loud thud.

I kind of got ground shock but I shook it off as I slowly pushed myself off as my spectral body was still here as I was still inside.

"well that was something" I said as I looked at the street I had landed in as I watched as grimm started to run in.

I watched as a family was about to be attacked by an ursa, so I threw my hand out as my spectrial arm shot out and I grabbed onto the ursas head as I crushed it as I pulled back and slammed my hand on the ground.

 **Time to clean house kit**

Took the words out of my mouth

With that I roared and shot off through the streets as I killed every grimm that I came into contact with as I either ripped them apart or crushed them.

Either way I looked at it was cleaning the streets as fast as I could until that's when I felt the ground shake as I stopped my running as and turned towards the cause of it.

 **kit I thinks its around about time for you to head back to beacon I don't know why but somethings wrong**

Whats wrong?

 **I don't know but I just have this feeling that your mates are in trouble!**

Shit you know its not the time to disagree im on it!

So with that in my head I turned towards beacon and shot off towards it in my spectral form as I didn't hold back in going at full speed

Please be ok please be ok please be ok please be ok!

At beacon before the grim dragon woke up

Switching to 3rd pov

"ruby!" yang yelled out as she rushed over to her sister In the hallway as she quickly hugged her

"yang did you hear, theres grimm everywhere in the city and here as well!" ruby exclaimed as she hugged her sister back

"I know, come on we got to get to blake and Weiss they should still be in the infirmary!" yang said as she let go yang and looked up at her

"they aren't there I checked it first thing after I came back from the vytal stadium, and I don't know where they are either but there some big robots outside giving everyone some trouble and some of the robots have gone hay wire and started to shoot everyone on site" ruby exclaimed as she looked worried

"come on sis lets go find them!" yang exclaimed as the sister duo nodded to each other and started to run off trying to find their partners

"I still cant believe they arrested Hamish!" yang said as ruby nodded

"but he said something to me before he was taken though" ruby commented as yang looked at her in confusion

"what did he say?"

"he said 'when you think your in hell look up to god and tell him to fuck off'" ruby said as yang looked confused and then narrowed her eyes

"hey no swearing!" she said as ruby sighed

"nows not the time yang we got to get moving, I'll head to the courtyard you go to the cafeteria!" ruby exclaimed asshe shot off leaving yang to sigh as she headed straight to the cafeteria.

On the way to the cafeteria met grimm on the way and dealt with them quickly as she slammed her fist into their faces and kept moving until she was just outside of the cafeteria.

"come on where are you blake!" yang said as she threw a fist directed to a small creeper as it was sent flying away, she quickly and managed to move into the cafeteria through one of the many broken windows as she looked around and found a man in the centre of the room.

The man stood taller than her and seemed to be as tall as Hamish as he had brown and red hair spiked back as he wore a black jacket with a white design on the back with a red rose on top, in his hand looked like a katana and rifle maybe shotgun combo.

Yang narrowed her eyes as she watched as the man slowly turned around as she saw that he wore a white fang mask.

"sniff sniff I thought I smell something familiar, turned out I was wrong, maybe you can direct towards a certain kitten" he said as yang watched as he grabbed his swords hilt as he slowly clicked it open.

He shot forwards as I yang quickly pulled her arms up as the man unleashed a quick slash as she blocked it with her gountlets as she quickly threw a kick up as the man stepped back as he pulled his sheath up and pulled the trigger as yang quickly did a back flip hand stand as she just barely dodged the bullet and held her hands up as she was bouncing on her toes.

"hmmm kick boxing huh? Easy" the man said with an arrogant tone as yang narrowed her eyes as he slowly sheathed his sword again.

"I'll show you easy" yang said as she threw a punch as she shot a flare rocket out as the man pulled the trigger of his gun as his hand caught the katana's hilt as he pulled it and sliced right through the flare as his eyes widen under his mask as yang was right behind the rocket as she threw a right straight directly at the mans head as he was sent skidding back as she shook his head but was too late to block yangs drop kick to the chest as he was sent flying through a couple tables until he slammed right through the doors as they were sent flying through the air.

The man tumbled a couple times along the ground until he flipped himself over onto his feet in a crouch as he quickly sheethed his sword and coughed up a smile.

"well itsnt this interesting and here I thought that man from before would be the only one that could match me" the man said with a slight grin as he slowly pushed himself up and watched as yang slowly strolled through the doors.

"YANG!" suddenly yang stopped walking as she turned towards the source of her name being called out as she watched as black had jumped off of the roof of the cafeteria as she pulled out her sword and turned it into pistol mode as she aimed and started to fire at the man as he quickly unsheathed his sword to deflect the bullets.

"blake where were you!?" yang asked as blake landed right next to her as she blinked as she looked at what she was wearing.

"uh why are you wearing Hamish's jacket and his shirt?" yang asked as blake ignored the question

"its laundry day!" she yelled back with blush on her cheeks

"are you kidding me!?" yang yelled as blake looked away

"im sorry its just it smelt like him so I just took it and well yeah" black said as yang face palmed

"you do know hes going to be pissed when he sees you in that" yang said as blake face palmed

"how can he? Hes in prison, which reminds me we got to break him out later" blake said as yang completely agreed

"sooooo do you by chance this douche hes been ogling you for like the entire time you got here" yang asked as the man was in fact ogling blake the entire time.

"oh god not this again" blake groaned as she face palmed

"blake my love it has been just far too long, you look more ravishing than ever" he said as blake groaned more as yang had no idea what was going on

"uuuuuh would you like to fill in for your bestie here by chance?"

"yang meet my crazy psycho X adam" she said as yang blinked and then remembered a certain story what blake told her.

"ooooooh that guy eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww" yang said with a bit of disgust as blake nodded.

"what the hell are you doing here adam!" blake yelled as he placed his hand over his heart

"my love do you not remember all those times we spent with each other, we trained, we bleed together we made love"

Yang silently groaned as she and blake knew this was going to get annoying real quick

"and I was on top of the world when I was with you, but after you left me on that train I was heart broken I thought I could never get back up from where you left me but I persevered, I grew stronger from your betrayal, but then I met someone" he said as he looked at his hand and held into a tight fist.

"this certain someone was a fox faunas" he said as yangs and blakes eyes widen in shock

"he told me something I would of never thought possible, I never thought your betrayal could get worse but what he said infuriated me it started a fire deep in my soul, one that will never go out until both humanity, you and that fox pays!" he yelled at blake

"answer me blake! How? How could you make love with that miserable piece of shit fox!" he shouted as yangs eyes and mouth was left wide open in shock as she looked back and forth at both him and blake as she narrowed her eyes at me and then eventually gave a smirk.

"simple he was better at everything, he did things that you could never do, he can make me feel things that you simply just could never ever make ever feel and that's how" she said as she gave a toothy grin as yang couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

She suddenly got a message as she looked at her scroll as it came from blake as it said 'lying' as yang eyes open mouth turned to a grin as she understood instantly

'so that was what Hamish meant with his apology' blake thought back to her tuna/gift basket that he gave her from before as he explained what had happened back some time ago.

"y-y-you YOU TRATIRIOUS BITCH, I WILL KILL EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" adam shouted as he sounded very much enraged as he shot forwards with his hair glowing bright red as all he could see was red.

But that's when the ground started to shake as he stopped midway to keep himself from falling over as large roar shot through the air and then it started to get silent as adam couldn't help but start to chuckle ever so slowly and then he started to laugh hysterically as it made both girls unnerved from the sudden change of tone.

"it finally here it took so long finally its here! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" adam shouted as blake glared at him

"what did you do!" she yelled as he spreaded his arms out

"this is the dedication towards the cause this is my way of punishing both humans and those who denied my invitation for the greatest revolution remnant has ever seen, bigger than the faunas revolution, this is the revolution of the white fang!" adam proclaimed as a very large bipedal dragon flew up in the air as blakes and yangs eyes widen in shock and horror.

"a-all those people, those innocent people" yang said as she felt tears appear at the edge of her eyes

"adam you've gone too far once again, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO THE PEOPLE OF VALE!?" blake shouted in the end as adam just chuckled in response

"oh blake blake blake, haven't you been listening, this is their punishment for those who have wrong our kind and with this majestic beast in the air this punishment shall turn true" adam exclaimed as yang and blakes burned heated glares at the bull faunas.

"yang aim high I go low" blake stated as yangs response was a twin cocks(don't even think about it!) of her shotgun gauntlets

"got it" and with that she shot both gauntlets as the explosion caused yang to shoot forwards as she had cocked her right arm back as adam smirked as he activated his semblance as he pulled the trigger in his sheath as his hilt shot forwards as he quickly caught it as his hair started to glow bright red but he watched in shock as a certain black ribbon quickly swung from his right as it quickly tied around his right arm as he felt a tug and his arm followed as his quickly moved just in time to watch as yangs gauntleted fist slammed directly into his face as he was sent flying back as his body tumbled along the ground until he stopped mid tumble in a crouch

"what the hell?" adam muttered as he shook his head as he looked up to where blake stood as he watched in shock as she had turned into a shadow as it slowly disappeared

"you like that one adam? Everyone else think it's a lovely party trick" adam's eyes widened under his mask he heard blakes voice appear behind him as he slowly turned his head as he saw blake stand there with a frown as she pointed her pistol at his head

"and here I thought you would never change" adam commented as blakes reply was in the form of kicking his head.

She walked over to his fallen weapons and kicked it away as she watched as adam chuckled

"well even after this long your kicks are still as strong as ever" adam commented as blake just gave him a disappointed look.

"your strong and stubborn but you let me take you down this easily, so either your stalling for someone or your waiting for someone to come to your aid, tell me which is it?" blake stated as adam chuckled some more

"it appears you've become more observant blake, but your not observant enough to look at the bigger picture, isn't that right stalker?" adam stated with a wide grin as blakes eyes widened in horror as she turned around and found yang holding on to her right arm of what appeared to be a stump as a man stood over her wearing an all black outfit of cargo pants, combat boots black shirt and finally a long black trench coat, on his head was a death stalker mask, in his hand was was a long nodaichi katana with blood slowly dripping off of it.

"you see blake, we're just picking up the bait" she heard adam say as before she could do anything more adam knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck.

"are you sure these two will be enough to bring him out?" the man named death stalker asked as he picked up the blonde girl and laid her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

(quick warning things get a bit bloody so if you don't like this please skip ahead)

"more than enough, but then again the schnee would add to a nicer bait but these two will do fine now lets just leave something for him to find" adam said as he took blakes bow off and quickly tied around the severed arm of yangs arm as he quickly dipped his finger in yangs severed arm as he quickly painted a single arrow pointing in one direction.

"adam that is sick, why didnt I think of it?" stalker said with an evil chuckle as adam couldn't help but grin along with his partners chuckle as he moved his bloodied finger to him mouth as he slowly liked the blood off.

"hmmm tastes like pay back with an edge of revenge" adam said as he couldn't contain it and started to snicker as he grabbed the unconscious blake on his back as the two quickly made their way towards one destination.

(ok your good continue reading!)

Switching back to pov

 **Come on kit just a bit further**

Yeah I know you asshole I know!

I grunted as I slowly tried to keep my spectral form in tact but it was slowly getting harder and harder

The reason why was because I kept getting side tracked by people being in trouble and being the amazing huntsman that is myself I did what I did best, clean house.

But unfortunately that came with a slight price of losing aura so I had to move quickly as I could while I still had the power to move.

 **Alright kit you're at the final checkpoint and its just one huge leap for mankind you ready? Cause im about to pump you enough aura so that you are close to transforming you so get ready**

Slow it down, just let me have a breathier

I took big deep breaths as I felt sweat come off of my head as I looked at my destination which in retrospect wasn't what you would actually call a hop skip and a jump considering if I fuck something up im going to be in the large body of water you and me would call the sea.

"its at least 25 maybe 50 miles away this will take allot of aura, you sure this is wise?" I asked for one of those rare times outloud

 **Just worry about the jump and landing, I'll worry about the power**

"fine, sigh lets do this" I said as I pulled my hair back and took a long breath in and out as I calmed myself for this

Alright lets do this

I crouched down low to the grown as I felt kuruma push allot of aura into me as I slowly moved most of it to my feet and legs as I slowly condensed my spectral fox form inwards

And with a hum of approval my eyes shot open as I pushed all my limbs upwards and outwards as I shot straight into the air and I didn't stop going up anytime soon as I just heard a boom right behind me as I took a wild guess as I might of just broken the sound barrier.

As I climbed upwards in the sky I looked at beacon as I gritted my teeth as I saw that some of it was smoking, damn it!

 **Don't worry kit at least you kept the death count low**

Death count!?

Mother fucker that still means people mother fucking died from this shit!

 **Calm down your about to hit your arc an-oh no**

What?

 **ON YOUR LEFT!**

My eyes widened as my head moved as I watched with wide and shocked eyes as there was the grim dragon flying straight at me

SON OF BITCH!

I gritted my teeth as swung its head as it slammed into me and sent me off course and falling down towards the sea

Damn it

God damn it I was so god damn close

Damn it

Damn it!

Why!?

Why the fuck did everything go wrong, how the hell could my plan go wrong!

Damn it damn it damn it damn it

I did everything I could think of, I did everything to save penny, pyrrha everyone and yet here I am trying to the now burning buildings of beacon where I thought everyone could just be safe even if it was for more than what I thought and here it was burning to the ground

Damn it

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

 **Kit calm down your pulling too much power!**

DAMN THE WHITE FANG, DAMN ADAM TAURUS, DAMN CINDER, DAMN SALEM, DAMN THE GOD FUCKING DRAGON, **GOD DAMN THE GRIM FROM EVEN EXSISTING IN THE FIST PLACE!**

I suddenly felt my body convulse as I slammed right into the water as pain filled my entire body, I slowly felt like falling slowly as I slowly felt my eyes close.

At this moment in time I felt like giving up, every other time I usually didn't give up but this time after so much of everything going wrong I just want to give up, screw everything im done.

 **Kit you cant give up**

And why not? The grimm have invaded, the white fang are killing people, hell I'll even bet that cinder has killed amber and has taken the rest of her maiden powers.

 **It doesn't mean you just give up though**

Really then what should I do then? Get back up? Fight the good fight?

What the hell is the point if I even do anything? I mean everything is screwed

"so you think" my eyes widen as I looked around as all I saw was the black abyss of the water

What the hell?

 **Uh no comment**

"hahaha you think this is over? Psh this is just the start, think about it people dying everywhere, cities burning to the ground as the sent of death and decay ferment the air while grimm stand on top of the food chain? Hahahahahah it sound like your everyday apocalypse" the voice said as I blinked in the black abyss as I watched twin green glowing eyes shot open as I froze

"now what do we have here? Aaaah yes you that one hmmmm? Ohohoho and you have a fox inside as well, hahahaha isn't that just adorable?" the voice said as it started laugh

Who or what the fuck is this thing?

 **I-I don't know**

"hahaha I can read minds young one but if you must know, im the oldest living creature on this planet and I have been waiting in sleep to be awaken by a certain someone, hah turns out your that someone" the voice said as it chuckled at me

Oldest living creature?

 **What kind of bull shit is thing spouting?**

"Oh mr fox I am in no way spouting anything, im in fact just stating the clear facts" the voice said as I watched as the greens stare at me with mischief

I really do not like this

"oh my my is the little man afraid? Ha it would be the first time someone has been afraid but then again it has been quite some time since ive seen a person" the voice said in amusement

"now then human tell me, what are you doing here?" the voice said as I felt a bit off as the fact that I didn't actually know I mean I just fell into the ocean and that's it

"I see well then, you are unfortunate that you sunk down to me cause now that I have awaken I will carry on the apocalypse" the voice said as my eyes widen

Your going to what!?

"isn't it obvious I have awaken after so long and what better way to stretch the old bones then start up the apocalypse! Hahahahaha" the voice said as I gritted my teeth

No you cant do that!

"oh so now you care? Didn't you just give up though? And now after listening to me now you care? Well aren't you a hypocrite" the voice said as I grinded my teeth

He was right, but I didn't care!

"oh so what are going to do then? Are going to kill me and then go take care of everything else?" the voice asked as I stared directly at those green eyes and gave him a determined look.

Yep

"oh than what are you going to do to those up there then? They are expecting a battle after all" the voice said as I just huffed up a grin

They want a battle, well then I'll just have to give them a war

Silence was all the reply I got for a short while and then the voice started to give me a full blown laugh

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA A WAR! HAHAHAHA THAT'S PERFECT I GUESS LEVI WAS RIGHT YOU ARE WORTH IT!" the voice said as my eyes widen in surprise

Wait you know levi!?

 **Oh boy, I swear to god if this is one those bullshit tests…..**

"congrates you passed the test"

 **Son of bitch!**

Suddenly I watched as a bright green light appeared as I quickly closed my eyes and slowly opened them as I sa a

"what the actual fuck?" I said out loud as there standing at foxys height was the biggest serpent ive even seen as its scales were bright neon green as I looked exactly like a tani…

"your fucking kidding you're a god damn taniwha!?" I shouted in disbelief

"yep, nows not the time to gawk at me so I'll be brief here im your necklace you have around your neck and I needed to test you, but long story short passed a test bluh bluh bluh congrats you can now use me in battle good luck" the serpent said as I blinked and suddenly I found myself still sinking downwards into the sea.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted underwater as I suddenly felt my entire body pulse in pain as I reacted by thrashing around

MOTHER FUCKER!

 **Kit calm down, im giving you my power, but the bad side of it is that your going to gain yet another tail**

DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SINGLE SHIT, JUST DO IT ALREADY I FEEL MY INSIDES HAVE BLISTERS ON THEIR BLISTERS AS I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE!

 **Ok wow, just don't come back to me with complaints afterwards!**

 _ **Jesus you two are something**_

I heard the deep voice from before I instantly recognised it as the taniwha

 _ **Yeah yeah im here now shut up and pull me off your neck cause this next bit is about to get trippy**_

Wait what do you mean-URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I suddenly stiffened up as I felt kuruma push power into me quickly as I blinked as I felt the soothing affect of it wash over my body as I then started to slowly grin as I started to get more and more attached to that feeling and suddenly I felt a pain in one of tails as it slowly started to rip itself apart.

I didn't know what but this pain felt amazing, so amazing that I couldn't help but have wide grin on my face

HehehehehehehehehehehhahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_

" _ **POWER MORE POWER HEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 **Oh god here we go again**

 _ **Meh at least this time he'll have a tougher time**_

 **You wanna bet?**

… _ **no**_

 **Yeah I thought so, now get going kit you have people save, grimm to kill and other shit to do!**

"yes yes yes I do!" I said with a gleeful tone as I pooled my arua into my right hand as it started to glow blue as threw my hand up and watched as a long blue astral arm shoot off upwards as I did stop until I found and gripped something.

"got yoooooou hehehehe!" I said with crazy giggle as I felt myself propel upwards as I shot out of the water at highspeeds as I was climbing upwards as my eyes adjusted as I found myself flying towards griffen as my spectral hand was wrapped around his neck.

 _ **Oi remember pull me off your neck!**_

"with pleasure!" I yelled in delight as I grabbed the green stone necklace that was still around my neck the entire time and pulled it off as I watched with a gleefull surprise as the necklace slowly glowed bright green and then stopped glowing as in my hand was a long katana with a bit of kink in it as the black was pure bright green and the hilt had a black wrapping finish while the guard was shapped into the form of the taniwha necklace( just look up saya otonashi nihonto katana, as the image will be different just add the changes I had given it i.e the blade is green)

"you were holding out on me!" I yelled in delight as I flew right at the griffin as I let go of its neck as I grabbed the sword with both hands and with a two handed slash I had popped the griffins head right off as I quickly used its body as a stepping stone as I leapt high in the air as I looked down and found beacon was still on fire and that grimm dragon is just flying around it.

I couldn't help but feel my mouth turn upwards into a madden grin as I giggled in delight.

"lets get this show on the road hahahahahhahaha!" I yelled as activated my semblance as I was quickly glowing bright blue and suddenly my once 9ft tall form of a fox had increased to a huge 20ft tall as I now had a third tail, I also pooled my aura into my sword as I watched as my semblance took over as I also now had an equally huge katana to go with my 20ft high spectral form.

I started to giggle as I started to fall right towards beacon as I aimed towards the courtyard as I nose dived right for it.

(play down with the sickness)

I started to feel something on my tails as I looked behind me as I found my tails still were holding onto heaven and hell, oh whoops I completely forgot about to two, with that in mind I started to pool aura into my scythes as I watched in delight as the two tips of my spectral tails started to change as I watched as they completely changed into the bladed forms of my scythes.

My giggles started to grow louder and louder until it was just a full blown laugh yes yes yes

I watched as the ground got closer and closer as I saw three altas knights were fighting the local beacon populace, I guess it was time to finally have a real home coming party so with that in mind I roared at the top of my lungs as I held my katana over head as I watched as everyone looked up as they all quickly got out the way as I came down with a crater as I quickly shopped downwards as one of the robots was sliced in half, I wasn't done as my two scythe turned tails shot shot out and with two slices each the other two bots were sliced into quarters.

Yes yes yes yes~!

I grinned as I fully stood up as I looked up and watched as the grimm dragon's eyes looked towards my own as I gave it a cheerful wave with my unarm hand

"your next" I said as its reply seemed to be a large roar as my grin never left my face

"oh buddy this. will. be. **FUN!** " I exclaimed loudly as I shot out my arm as my spectral hand stretched outwards as I quickly grabbed onto the grimm dragons tail as I quickly reeled myself upwards as I laughed in delight.

Quick switch to 3rd pov

"wasn't that Hamish?" ruby asked in shock as she directed that question to Weiss as she stood there in even more shock and then gritted her teeth in frustration

"he was holding back!?" Weiss yelled in fury as ruby stepped back from the sudden outburst, but understood that Weiss did not like to be underestimated and turned out she felt she was via Hamish's show up.

"who the hell was that!?" sun yelled

"oh that was Hamish" ruby answered the monkey faunas as he looked back up to the giant of three tailed fox in horror.

"wait hes Hamish!?" Neptune yelled as both boys instantly felt sweating fear

'I nearly stole his girlfriend!' both boys thought at the same time as they were both shaking in fear

"uh whats wrong with them?" ruby asked as Weiss sighed and shrugged

"I don't know I don't care, lets just take care of the rest of the white fang and the grimm and then lets head to vale to take care of the rest of the invading grimm" Weiss decided as ruby nodded as she knew how to prioritise things first.

back to normal pov

I felt my grin widen as I was being dragged over the emerald forest as I knew this was the best place to go allot against this thing, so with that in mind I reeled myself in further until I was no longer just stretching my spectral arm outwards and with all of my strength I used my sword sliced the tail off by the base of it as it went through completely.

I let go as both me and the dragon started to fall as it roared in pain.

I landed in the middle of the same clearing of volume one right next to the temple as I watched as the grimm dragon crash landed on the other side and tumbled twice before I stopped on its legs as it skidded into the tree line.

 **Alright kit there are no people anywhere just you, the dragon and many grimm that still populate the forest**

 _ **Sigh sounds like an amazing time don't you think?**_

Think? No I know it!

I grinned as I felt my aura and power spike even more as I was getting excited, im about to take on a dragon!

I watched as it gave a throaty loud growl as I actually took notice to how big it really is, about 50 my 60ft tall and 30ft wide as it had the strength and size over me I bet it didn't have the speed.

It slowly turned and face me as I watched as it stepped forwards the ground cracked under its weight, this is going to be fun

(play Shepard of fire by avenged sevenfold)

The dragon slowly started to run towards me as I couldn't help but feel giddy as I spun my katana around my hand until I settled to holding the blade in my mouth as I got on all fours

"lets do this!" I mumbled out as I shot forwards into a four legged sprint as I watched as the bigger monsters mouth opened as it spat out black tar as it splatted on the ground as a large boned mask popped out as the tar formed a large grimm version of a t rex as It had one huge pointed horn.

I quickly ran faster as I came up to and dashed to the left as one of my tailed scythe trailed behind and caught the dino grimm by the neck as I felt it slice right through it decapitating it instantly as I my main focus was the dragon.

The dragon opened its mouth again but this time it tried to take a chomp at me as I quickly jumped away to the side as its eyes followed my every move, I watched as it swung its wing at me as I was caught by it and sent flying to the side as I tumbled a couple times on the ground but when I landed on my feet I launched myself into the air as I shot both spectrial arms out as I felt as my claws caught the beasts hide so with that I pushed all my claws into its side and reeled my myself in.

I quickly go in the as I quickly took my sword out of my mouth and I held the blade up to my side as I quickly blocked its same wing, but unfortunately I was the in the middle of the air so I was once again sent to the ground tumbling a couple times until I stopped myself mid tumble and skidded a couple metres to a complete stop

Phew this is hard than I thought it would be

 **You don't say**

 _ **You need to cut those wings off if you want any chance to kill this thing**_

 **And you need to do it quick your burning your aura supply by staying this form for so long**

Well then your just going to have give me more power now aren't you?

 **Oh god, hes still power hungry**

 _ **well…shit I got nothing**_

come on you just did it before you can do it again, come on im waiting hello

 **I cant just give you power numb nuts!**

Yes you can you did it before why not, now hand it over!

 **OH SHIT HES SUCKING THE POWER OUT OF ME!**

 _ **Oh man this is not looking too good**_

(stop song)

Switching to 3rd pov

Hamish grinned as he began to siphon the power out of kuruma as he felt more and more powerful by the second and suddenly he felt pain rise up once again through his other tail but he grinned at the pain as the tail split apart into fours as he gave a huge roar as his semblance seemed to waver as he slowly started to shrink back down to his size.

He quickly flung his sword high into the air as he fell onto all four as his body still glowed blue but ever so slowly that blue started to turn a darker shade and slowly his entire body started to turn black as a fox bone like structure slowly started to appear on top of his body as his eyes were replaced with large white orbs that held no emotion whatsoever(just think Naruto going to use the fourth tail when he took on pain and imagine him to have a blue theme and not orange)

All four of his black and somewhat large tails slowly started to grow outwards as they all started to take the form of bone like scythes.

Hamish took a deep breath in and release the loudest roar imaginable as it made the grimm dragon hesitate for a single second, but it quickly steeled its sudden fear with anger that he thought that this poor excuse of prey could challenge him, so with that it roared just as loud as he started to ooze out tar out of his body as bewolves slowly climbed out in hordes as it appeared the grimm dragon was making an army to take care of the pitiful excuse of a challenger.

Hamish watch on all fours as the humongous army of grimm started to charge towards him as he just stood there silently waiting.

And just as the first beowolf pounced Hamish sword came down and stabbed the beowolfs head to the ground.

" **heh"** was all Hamish said as he slowly pushed himself up onto two legs as he grasped the hilt of the sword and slowly pulled it out of the dead grimm.

" **come"** Hamish muttered out loud as he started to show his enlonged teeth as he grinned and watched as the grimm horde continue there charge.

 **OK THAT'S IT Hamish IVE CUT OFF YOUR SUPPLY THIS ALL YOUR GOING TO GET EVER, SO USE IT WISELY YOU SUCIDAUL FUCK WIT!** Kuruma yelled as Hamish's grin just got wider

" **thank you"** was all Hamish said as his tails whipped up over his head as he grabbed his sword with both hands as he stood there waiting with his tailed scythes held high and at the ready.

" **lets party"**

(play ready to die by Andrew W.K.)

Hamish grinned as his tails all shot forwards as they sliced the front lines of the grimm horde as they all turned into four slices.

He then shot off forwards and he stabbed his sword forwards as he impaled five beowolves and then flung them off as he decapitated a pouncing grimm as his tails stretched out and started to tear through the grimm horde easily as randome of chunks flew into the air as Hamish made quick work with each grimm that he incounted.

The grimm dragons eyes widen as it watched as his army slowly started to get smaller and smaller by the second as Hamish got closer and closer to it.

The grimm dragon growled as it slowly opened its mouth and roared into the air as he called over all the flying grimm in vale to his position.

Hamish stopped mid step as he watched as griffons and nevermore started to fly over as they seemed to be of called over by the dragon, so with a wild grin as he shot his hand out and a blue ball of aura appeared in his hand as he slowly pointed the ball into the sky as a huge blue beam of pure destructive aura shot out as Hamish swung the beam around the sky as it suddenly stopped and explosion light up the sky the flying were all caught in each of the explosions caused by the beam

The grimm dragon watched with wide eyes as it the grimm surrounding Hamish felt the first emotion they had ever felt in the first time in their literal short lives.

Fear

The term literally meant nothing to them but they felt it, they felt that they were in the pressense of something greater than themselves, so with that all the surrounding grimm slowly started to back off and then turned tail and ran at full speed as Hamish slowly watched with unrelenting joy at the prospect that grimm could actually feel something.

Yes admittedly that feeling was fear but at least he knew the fact he now knew they could feel.

As the grimm all ran away it only left Hamish and the grimm dragon as both were just standing there as the only thing that could be heard the howling wind in the air as long black and grey clouds slowly moved over and covered the moons glow as all the grimm dragon could momentarily see as Hamish quickly shot off forwards as he slowly started to turn back into himself as gone was the black glow and fox skeleton started to fade away into pure white dust as his hands started to glue bright blue as it slowly was pushed over into the sword in his hands.

The sword first started to have a blue glow but it started to turn bright green as Hamish activated his semblance in his sword and watched as his swords blade start to grow an astral Spector as it got bigger and bigger and bigger until it was was just as wide a care and was as long as a 15 story building.

When the darkness of the clouds parted the shattered moons light shone down as the dragon watched as Hamish was now looking like a human as he held a very huge blade as he rushed to him.

With a frustrated grunt Hamish quickly hefted his sword over head as he pulled the blade over his head and then downwards as the dragon had not allot of time to dodge, so it tried to jump back but Hamish's blades tip still caught and sliced right through one its wings, it roared in pain as its sliced off wing hit the ground with a large thud as it started to turn into ash instantly.

"where in the fuck are you going!?" Hamish shouted as he had an annoyed glare directed to the dragon as it slowly started to step back in fear.

Hamish cracked his neck as he hefted his sword back up to his side as he held it ready to charge as the grimm dragon shook in fear and quickly turned as it tried to run away but Hamish pool enough aura into his legs so he shot off and spun around as he swung the blade as it came around and sliced the beasts legs off making the dragon as it collapsed onto the ground as it roared in more pain as it tried to wriggle itself away but Hamish didn't want that so with one last heft of his sword he swung around again as the blade literally cut right through the middle of the dragons entire body as it instantly turned to ash.

(end song)

Hamish took a deep breath in and out as he stopped his semblance and dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

 **Are you finally sane now? Good cause what you-**

"kuruma please not now, im not done yet, ive still got beacon to get back to" Hamish said out loud as he slowly pushed himself back up as he ignored the burning pain his entire body felt but slowly started to pool the rest of his aura into his legs and started to sprint back through the silent forest towards beacon.

He quickly found himself climbing up the side of a cliff with his sword in his mouth as he was going as fast as his body could currently allowed him to.

But he knew for a fact that it was only just one more sprint until he was back at beacon, even if his tails started to hurt because of how heavy it was to lift his scythes he wouldn't stop moving until he knew for one fact that he at least saved yang and blake from adam.

He took a deep breath as he had just made it to the top and quickly setted off once again into another long sprint until he stopped as he quickly sniffed the air.

It smelt familiar to Hamish as it reminded him of how yang and blake smelt like

His eyes widened at the prospect as he had a slight grin and quickly started his sprint once again as he thought their scents were great signs that both of them were.

 **Kit wait!**

Kuruma tried to warn Hamish as he could sense both girls but he was too late as Hamish had jumped out of the small forestry as he stopped and his eyes widen in horror as there on the cobblestone ground laid yangs servered arm as blakes bow was tied right round the limb.

Hamish instantly fell to the ground as his tails and hands had let go of his weapons as he felt his eyes slowly tear up

'i-im too late, no, no, no, nononononononnonono I did everything, I did everything I could and yet nonononono' Hamish thought as his head was filled to the brim with negative thoughts

 **Oi kit look!**

Kuruma said as Hamish stopped his thoughts and looked up at the arm again and saw just above that was a blood painted arrow as his eyes quickly followed said arrow upwards and blinked as he found pointing toward beacons CCT tower.

 **There is still a chance that they will be alive**

Kuruma said as Hamish's eyes widen as he quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes and took another long breath in and out as he calmed himself and then when he opened his eyes he now had a determind glare.

'I know its adam, I know where he is, I know yangs arm has be cut off and I know that he has taken both her and blake, hes baiting me and I know it' Hamish thought as he looked down and picked up his sword as it instantly glowed green and transformed back into his necklace as he quickly put it on and grabbed heaven and hell.

 _ **So partner whats the plan?**_

 **Isn't it obvious, kick ass take names and kill adam Taurus**

"fucking A mate" Hamish muttered in agreement as he as he quickly connected both blades together to form his double sided scythe.

And with that Hamish quickly stalked forwards with his scythe leaning against his shoulders as he moved his way across beacons now completely ruined courtyard as he took no mind to it as he had his eyes set onto one place and only one place.

Getting back yang and blake any means definitely necessary.

In another part of the world salem watched through the mirror with a small smirk on her face as he hand slowly glided up and down the mirrors image of Hamish's determind face.

'so you are the one after all' salem thought as she had a chuckle escape her mouth as she had watch as this faunus had destroyed one of her most powerful grimm and once again she felt the grimm like connection grow stronger.

"it appears out plans for vale have slightly been ruined mistress" one of salems lackeys named Watson emplied as he looked through the local news of the current vale situation.

"all of the grimm in vale had just suddenly up and left, its bizarre and I had a slight feeling you had a hand in this mistress" Watts stated as salem turned from her mirror and smiled at him.

"are insinuating that our mistress had just up and chose to pull back our grimm forces!?" yelled another lackey named Tyrin as he glared at Watson from across the long table

"I am not insinuating anything im just merrily asking our mistress a perfectly sound question, you buffoon" Watts stated as Tyrin gritted his teeth and seethed in anger.

"I should cut your tongue off and shove it down your throat!" Tyrin threatened as Watts rolled his eyes

"and I would love to see you try" Watts taunted as Tyrin was about to but salem's other lackey named hazel decided to wake up.

"stow it both of you, our mistress is most likely going to explain so shut it" hazel stated as his tone turned edgy as both lackys instantly backed off

"apologies mistress" watts said as salem still had her smile on her face.

"no need thank you hazel and to answer your question watts no I had nothing to do with the retreat with our forses" salem stated as her smile never left her face as her lackeys eyes widened in shock

"then what happened mistress?" Tyrin asked as salem looked back to her mirror and slowly turned around as everyone saw Hamish.

"isn't he the young man that took one of your hordes 10 months ago, while it was shown on live television?" watts asked as salem nodded

"mistress hes just some random faunas what does he have anything to with this?" Tyrin asked as salem turned to him

"he has everything to do with it, do you three remember 6 months ago that I told you to investigate a certain horde incident?" she asked as hazel pipped up

"are you saying that this boy has something to do with it?" he asked as salem chuckled and shook her head

"no, he is the exact cause of the investigation" salem stated as everyone eyes widen in even more shock

"so your saying hes the entire reason for our grimm forces to retreat?" watts asked as salem nodded

"indeed watts you are very much correct in your assumption, so with that I request that you will gather everything ounce of information on him and I mean everything do not leave even tiniest of information alone, I must know everything about him" salem said as watts narrowed his eyes at her.

"mistress why do you mean everything?" he asked as salem gave him a simple smile

"well it's the best that I could do, if I want to please my future husband to be" she said as everyone literally stopped breathing and just slowly looked at their mistress with wide and horrified eyes.

"m-mistress i-I don't think i-I heard that right, d-did you s-say h-h-husband?" Tyrin asked in a frightened and horrified tone

"why Tyrin I did in fact say that he is to be my husband" salem said as she turned back to the mirror with her smile turning to a smirk.

"in fact you could practically say were soul mates meant to be" she said as she slowly started to chuckle while her lackeys slowly moved to the mirror as they watched as Hamish stopped and looked up as he glared up at beacons CCT tower.

* * *

Omake: the weird drunk bet (the not really story of how I got my tattoos)

* * *

"oooooooh my head my fucking head" I groaned out as I gripped my head in

What the fuck happened last night?

 **Don't you remember?**

No I don't, why the fuck would ask if I "didn't" know

 **Ok ok geez you don't have be a fucking prick about it**

Just tell me what the fuck happened?

 **Ok just open your eyes**

And with that I opened my eyes as I blinked and slowly sat up and grunted as I found myself in the middle of an old western town as It was deserted except for the….

"is that a ursa? And why the fuck do I smell like fish guts?" I asked as I did indeed smell like fish guts

 **As much as I would to retell your little drunken escapade you might as well connect the dots yourself**

I did a quick little lookseeloo and found, a collapsed bar, a bucket that smelt like the fish guts, bloody tissues and a case filled with empty tequila glass bottles

That's when I blinked as I quickly looked at my arms as it kind of burned a little as I found a reaper tattoo on my right bicep and a howling fox on my left bicep and that's when things started to add up as I casually looked at the knocked out ursa and shrugged as I pulled out heaven and shot a flare rocket as I watched as its head exploded

"nothing like waking up to morning explosions" I said as I felt my aura clear up that hangover instantly

 **So I take you do remember the bet then?**

Oh yeah

 **It was one of the most disgusting things you've ever done wasn't it?**

Oh like you have no idea

 **And you seemed to have done just for two tattoos**

Have you seen them?

 **Yes**

Then you and I both know it was totally worth it

 **You are the single most disturbing motherfucker**

Bitch please there are worse people

 **Alright name a couple then?**

Joker, Harley quin, jigsaw, micheal myers, Jason vorhees, freddy kruger, Nazis, the blonde headed midget nazi from hellsing and hellsing ultimate and-

 **Ok forget I even asked you win there**

Thank you!

 **Now what?**

…im going to get a drink

 **With what bar its fuckign destroyed**

True true but this unopened bottle of Burban says otherwise

I quickly picked up said bottle as I had a large grin on my face

 **You sir are an alcoholic**

Meh not like I give a shit and with that I popped the cork and chugged the bottle maori style!

 **You are fucking hopeless**

* * *

 **such an interesting chapter right?**

 **well before i leave the official semblance is called spectre fox as it literally makes ones aura manifests itself into an outwards astral projection, and as DR Oobleck has said it is indeed quite fascinating and was really something hard for me to come up that would actually work with the story, so can say i try!**

 **anyway interesting developments everywhere yangs arm has been cut off oh no!, both she and blake are taken away nooooooooo!**

 **but worry not cause our faithful and badass foxy reaper is on the case!**

 **but until then i hope you all enjoyed this one and i really do appreciate if you could drop me a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **and until next time**

 **laters!**


	8. VOLUME 3 IS OFFICIALLY OVER

**yo how is going people!**

 **its been a while anyway let me just say allot of things have happened with me an di'll be honest this would of been out allot sooner if it werent for the fact i had to go to a funeral and well less things said about that thing the better.**

 **but hey other than that this is officially the last chapter that will have to do with volume 3**

 **YAAAAAAAAY!**

 **and in so brings us to the little arc i call interlude where things pick up a little by little so please look forward to those chapters cause you have no choice on the say.**

 **so heres some more WARNINGS blood death are in this and if you dont like it then i apologies but this is very vital that you should read it cause you will miss something if you skip it.**

 **and in so i leave you with another huge thanks to Nicdragon8 as usual you the man thats helping me with the somewhat plan that i kind of have.**

 **all in all hes been an absolute help and if you want to help me or give me an idea or two then please oh please drop a review or PM me i dont bite**

 **now we are left with this**

 **ONWARD** **TO THE READING!**

* * *

I simply glared up at the tower, really loves the cliché climb the tower doesn't he?

 **Well he is psychotic sociopath with big delusions on both the world and himself**

 _ **He does have a point, so how you going to do this? Cliché walk up to the top? Or just jump up the side until your at the top of it?**_

As much as I would love to go the jump and save Im literally running on what little fumes that you could call aura, so if you think about it Im doing this the literal old school with little equipment, having little to no real power, as well having no clue what im going to find, this is clearly an old tale in the making.

 _ **Well this will be something even if you have no real power you still have me weapon wise if either your weapons get lost or broken in the process**_

 **And you got me to give you my wise advice, even if I cant give you any more power im still going to help you**

Yeah sorry about before I kind of blacked out with that power thing before

 **It algoods bro, just go get your ass moving**

 _ **Fucking chur bro!**_

Ignoring the fact your using clear NZ lingo im just going to get going!

I quickly ran forwards as I quickly found the front door was barricaded, but I took no mind as I leapt forwards and spun around as I swung my scythe around as I sliced right through the barricade and landed on foot as my other foot shot forwards kicked the rest of the barricade as It went flying.

I slowly pulled my foot down as I quickly moved inside as I found the foyer of the CCT was filled to the brim with white fang grunts as they were all standing there holding all sorts of weapons ranging from fire arms to swords and axes.

"well now isn't this quite the party" I commented as one of the first people in front of me holding a sword pulled his sword in the air and charged towards me as I quickly reacted like so

With foot to face, I swung my leg up as my foot met the grunts head as he was sent flying to the side as I watched as his entire body was slammed into the wall as it appeared he was stuck in the wall.

This is new

 **Thanks to myself and your idiotic nature not only did you gain more power aura wise your body to compensate for double the amount of energy and in so your body had to literally and forcefully change or evolve your body to keep up, but it left with some terrible side affects**

Um tell me later cause im in the middle of something here

With my literal new strength in mind I took my scythe in and spun around once and threw double scythe and watched as my blade slammed and knocked most the grunts out of the way as it stabbed into the other side of the room.

I didn't let the grunts get their minds straight as I charged forwards and drop kicked the first guy in front of me as I quickly flipped backwards and watched as he was sent slamming to more grunts as they were instantly piled on top of each other.

I quickly grabbed the nearest grunt by his neck as I quickly threw him into more grunts as they too started to pile as well, I quickly repeated the process as fast as my feet could carry me and before I knew it I had exactly 5 large piles of towering grunts as I stood in the middle of the foyer as I dusted off my hands

Huh even without aura im this strong huh?

 **Less chitter more moving I can feel the cat and the blonde one they're at the top of the tower and as clichie as it seems your going to have to fight your way up, literally.**

 _ **Also another piece of news they are currently in pain so you better hurry it up I feel their life force well you know….**_

Shit!

I gritted my teeth in anger as I quickly ran to the elevator as I was quick to pull heaven and hell out of the wall as I called for one and waited as soon as it came I quickly walked inside as I just stopped and realised something

Wait why the fuck do I have to fight through all this shit I could just

I paused that thought as I grinned

 **And you got another crazy idea forming through your head once again**

Oh you love my ideas and you got to admit this will be faster

 **I agree but you still don't have aura so your going to get hurt a whole lot easier**

Oi foxy do me a favour real quick and please, tell someone who gives a shit

 _ **Ooooooooooh buuuuuuuurn, you just got fucking roasted foxy!**_

 **Ok shut the fuck up and im just saying that your chances of living through this is so slim, slim shady wont stand up**

Ok now that was an excellent reference but it was poorly executed and also I'll deal with it when it comes up!

So with that I quickly cut a sizeable hole in the roof of the elevator as I quickly jumped up and grabbed onf ot eh cables holding the elevator as I quickly slashed the part that was holding said elevator and with that the elevator started to fall as I shot up still holding the top of the cable

I FUCKING TOLD YOU THIS IS FASTER!

I grinned as I watched as I was coming up to the top of the elevator as I got ready as my hand holding my scythe tightend

"alright lets do this shit!" I exclaimed as I let go of the cable as I swung my one side of my scythes blades over as it slammed it into the concrete wall on top of the elevators door as I quickly used all four of my tails quickly pry the doors open as it was a bit of a struggle but with a few grunts he slowly managed to pulled the doors open as he quickly swung himself inside as he dispodged his scythe out of the concrete as he landed on the porcelain floor in a crouch.

"well that was fast and here I expected you to go through the entire tower" I heard as I looked up to see adam standing at the window as he looked out at vale, while my old buddy stalker sat on ozpins seat as he had kicked up both his legs on the table while his odaichi sat there leaning against the desk.

"where are they?" I demanded as stalk just shrugged and tipped his head up as I quickly looked up as my eyes widened, there chained to the roof were two bodies both bloodied and beaten as I could barely recognise them but I knew instantly that these two were in fact black and yang.

"you took so long so me and my partner back there got a little bored and we well got a little bit physical with these absolutely lovely ladies I mean did you know when you make them cry enough their tearducts stop producing tears and start using blood instead, its highly fascinating if you think about it, isn't that right adam?" stalker said as he motioned his head to adam

"you know it has been 6 months since ive seen you as you managed to not only force my hand but also anger me, out everyone in this entire planet I never thought that someone would be able to anger me more than what blake had done to me but here you are breaking that apparent illusion" adam monologue as he slowly turned around and stared at me

"you have ruined many of my operations during these last 10 months, you have managed to not only cripple all of my plans in vale but also vacuo, and Ive had enough, today is the last day that I will ever see you as I had made a promise to blake that I would not only kill her but I would you in front of her eyes, so if I were you id at least prepare my last words before you meet your maker" adam stated as he pulled his weapon up and grabbed his swords hilt while stalker pulled his legs of the desk as he grabbed his sword

"well this is quite the party here adam don't you think 2 against one seems absolutely fair if I do say so my self" stalker stated as he slowly pushed himself up as he stood up straight as he slowly unsheathed his sword and then threw the sheath away as he quickly split the blade in half.

I just stared blankly as I sighed as I knew that this was going to happen eventually

"adam Taurus it has been exactly 3 years 6 months, 3 weeks and 17 days since ive had one of my so called incidents or mental breakdowns caused by constant stress and anger and ive literally holding back every single ounce of anger for that long and today I am going to keep it short and simple so please do listen well" I said as I took a pause and breathed in and out slowly

"as god as my witness and as hell is my playground, you have officially released the devils incarnate, prepare yourself cause you have just enraged every single cell in my body" I stated in cold anger as my grip on my scythe tightened so far that my hand completely turned white.

(ok this is where things really get bloody so please skip if you don't want to read)

"psh devils incarnate? Yeah righ-huh?" stalker didn't even finish as I sprinted at full speed as I slashed my scythes blades as he watched as both of his hands slid off of his arms as he slowly looked up as his eyes widened in horror as I stared back at him with cold black eyes that held so much of my fury.

"watch adam cause your about to watch your own death in a second" I stated as I spun both my entire body and scythe around as I quickly sliced right through stalkers aura and body as I watched his torso slowly slid off of his waist as he fell backwards as stalkers mask finally came off as he stared at adam in horror.

(ok its good carry on reading!)

"you say your angry? Bitch im enraged for the fact you talk about what you have done is retribution, what you have done is mass genocide and by the law invested in me you will be executed by my blade!" I exclaimed as I pointed one end of my scythe at adam as he just gave me a plain grin

"I would love to see you even try!" he exclaimed as he pulled the trigger of his sheath as his sword shot out into his hand as he rushed at me and tried to cut me, but I quickly leaned backwards as he his blade barely touched me as I watched go over me, I quickly leaned back forwards and spun around just as adam swung his sword at me as I held my scythe up and blocked him and quickly pushed him back and spun my double scythe around myself and my body as adam jumped back and slid his sword back into his sheath.

I watched as shot forwards as his head glowed red he pulled the trigger of his sheath as he let his sword fly right at me as I quickly swiped it away with my scythe but watched in shock as adam pulled a very familiar pistol and started to fire at me as I quickly reacted by leaping away into a roll behind ozpins desk.

Didn't see that coming, I didn't see that coming!

 _ **shit son you in trouble now!**_

I gritted my teeth as I quickly pulled my scythes apart as I quickly transformed them back into tonfa mode I quickly move to my back as I pulled my legs up and shot them up as I kicked the desk up and spun around as I watched as adam started to shoot at it with both of his sheath gun and that pistol, blakes pistol.

I gritted my teeth as I shot down low and under the desk as I watched as adam slowly moved his sheath gun towards me but I quickly pushed up with both hands as I spun my entire body around and swung both legs as I kicked his sheath out of his hands as adam quickly jumped back and started to fire with gumbol, I quickly landed on both feet as I quickly ran around dodging adams shooting, until he ran out of ammo.

Got ya fuck wit!

I gritted my teeth as I rushed towards him as I threw both heaven and hell as adam quickly transformed gumbol into katana form and blocked both blades as I quickly leapt forwards and drop kicked him as adam didn't expect my sudden weight and stumbled backwards as I quickly back flipped and picked up his fallen gun sheath and started to fire at him as adam took three bullets and hit the ground on his back as I quickly shot up and walked over to him as I watched as his arua shut down.

"well now isn't this something adam Taurus is on the ground, isn't that nice" I said bitterly as I pulled his sheath up and pointed it at him

"any last words?" I asked as he just grinned at me

"yeah, cinder could you be a dear please" he said as my eyes widen as I looked behind me as I found cinder standing there with her bow drawn as I saw her infuriating smirk on her face

 **Oh shit dodge!**

Before I could do anything she let go of her string as I watched as her arrow shot directly at me and before I knew it I had and arrow shot through my back and stuck out on the other side of my chest.

I just stood there as I stared at the arrow and back at cinder as she let her hand holding her bow as she stepped forwards with her smirk still plastered on her face.

 _ **Dude she missed your heart!**_

Really oh that means

I quickly turned back to adam and pointed his sheath gun back at him as I watched as his condescending smirk dropped

"yeah an arrow is not going to stop this" I stated as I heard a click next to my ear

"than how about a bullet to the head" I heard as I turned and found oh what do you know emerald with her revolver pointed at my head.

 **As always, every hot chick you have met so far has wanted to kill you**

 _ **Too true mate, too true**_

Oh will you two shut the fuck up!

"so mr reaper please do us all a favour and drop the weapon" I heard the smirking cinder said as I sighed as I threw the sheath gun away knowing this was not going to end well

"that arrow I shot at you is made of a very fine glass dust so if you move in the way crack and it will stab into both your heart and lungs" cinder said as I sighed

 _ **So she didn't miss, ooooooooh this aint good**_

Foxy can I get a bit of help here?

 **Sorry I cant do anything and giving you more aura is going to kill you so your unfortunately fucked**

God damn it

"yo can I like come out of hiding now!" I heard as my eyes widened

"yes, yes you can stalker" cinder said as I internally groaned

So hes not dead

 **Nope**

So I haven't killed him

 _ **Unfortunately no**_

Is he by chance smirking under his mask?

 **Yes, yes he is**

Fuuuuuuuuuuuucking damn it

"also you can finally take the hostages out now" I heard cinder said as my eyes widen as I slowly turned around and watched as a fully healthy and ALIVE stalker walk out as he pulled out a somewhat healthy looking blake and yang as they both had their mouths gagged and were both tired in ropes.

"hey foxy been awhile sorry about well and absolute asshole before but hey you can forgive me right, I mean look your girlfriends are perfectly A ok-"

"they are in no way shape or form my girlfriends they are my teammates, get it right before I forego the fact I have an arrow in my chest a gun to my head and fuck wit staring daggers at me because of the fact you just said that they were both my girlfriends" I interrupted him as I left him speechless

 _ **Hey you are right that fuck wit is glaring at you, 100% mate!**_

Chur right mate, now is there anyway I can get out of this alive and no one dying at all?

 **You could bluff your way out?**

"so before we start this little meeting don't think you can bluff your way out of this one mr reaper" cinder stated as I internally facepalmed

Im dead its official im fucking dead

 **I'll get to writing your will, so ruby will get your weapons, Weiss will get that awesome as picture you painted one time, blake will get that special ninjas of love edition that you had 'acquired' after a job and yang will get your bike**

 _ **Wow you really do love your mates**_

Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Both of you before I jump in my mind scape and kill you with my bare bloody and broken hands

 _ **That made sense why would your hands be bloody and broken**_

First who said that it was _my_ blood on my hands, second im going to be punching you two so much that both of my hands will be broken by the time im done with you two

 **And theres that violent side of his haven't heard from him for a while**

"so mr reaper I have a little of a proposition for you to considering and before you say anything I think you should really listen to this before you make up your mind" cinder stated as she slowly stalked over to yang and blake

"you see I have a very powerful and knowledgeable friend" she said as I watched as she stopped in front of yang as yang glared up at her

"said friend has taken a bit of, well a shine towards you mainly of what you could or can do but I cant simply judge as I too find that to be one of your many…strong points" she said as she brushed her hand against yangs cheek as I just could heard growling from yang as her eyes turned red.

"now that you are here though I really did want to know why she chose you" cinder said as I just at her blankly, is she talking about salem?

 **I think she is?**

 _ **Don't know why but this aint going to go down well**_

 **Thanks commander obvious for your insight in the situation at hand**

 _ **Chur mate your welcome**_

Shut it she aint done yet

"but after slightly watching you handle yourself against the grimm dragon, thing have become much clearer as to why, that and there is your apparent information system" oh god damn it

 **It was bound to happen, hell even you knew that**

 _ **Well at least they aren't cops**_

That right there is the only good news in all of this right here, they are definitely not cops

"to think that the nick name reaper wasn't just a nick name but the name of one of the more or less best up and coming assassins in all of remnant, interesting and I find it even more interesting that you were only given contract that not only benefitted yourself but others" she said as moved to blake as she slowly rubbed her head

"killing murders, rapists, seral killers, traffickers, slavers, drug lords and white fang generals, interesting style of gaining information don't you think so? Mr reaper" not really considering it was a bitch to even get where I was with out people knowing.

"well how do you know I killed them, I heard they all died via accident" I stated as cinder just turned her head to me

"an accident?" she asked as I slowly shrugged

"yeah I accidentally dropped a boulder on top of someone, I accidentally slashed some ones brakes I accidentally shoved someone into a pit filled with grim that they used to entertain people as they shoved slaves into as they either died or killed the grimm for survival, so yeah accidents" I stated simply as I was not even lying

 **Accidents**

 _ **Complete and utter accidents**_

You saw nothing you know nothing!

"well as interesting as that is this brings me more to the information side of it all, for example how did you know that there was going to be an invasion in the first place? Im very sure adam only told his subordinates about the operation yesterday and yet you seemed to have already planned for it, hmmmm?" she hummed in thought as I just stood still

Damn this bloody arrow, damn this bitch, damn emerald, damn you stalker, you know what damn everyone!

Bunch of dicks anyway

"I know what I know and what I know is that you ma'am are a bitch" I stated with a smirk as her smile dropped into a frown.

"oh yeah like you didn't wonder that yourself" I stated as emerald sneered at me

"shut up or I'll pop one in your head!" emerald stated as I slowly smirked and turned towards emerald

"why would you do that?" I asked with an innocent look as she snarled

"you think I wont do it!" she said as I shook my head

"no its just if you kill me, cinder will kill you" I stated simply as her eyes widened as we both looked back at an enraged cinder

"emerald stand down" she said as emerald was about to argue but cinders left eyes burned with fire as her half of the maidens power flared up.

 **Do it, ruin them!**

 _ **CHUUUUUUUUUUR BROOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Done and done, this is going to get good

"what you do know emerald is that your leader has someone looking down on her that she is afraid of, for good reason I believe" I started as emeralds eyes widened

"shes the one behind everything that has to do with the invasion, the hunt for the maidens, the reason why ozpin did not tell a single student about what was really happening, shes the reason why there seems to be more grimm around the main parts of kingdoms" I smiled as I watched as cinders glare turned to me

"she has cinder under her little thumb and she continues show boat it every chance she gets and considering how you have fucked up with trying to get the maidens powers, Im guessing that she may or may not really be pissed off with you, isn't that right, _cinder?_ " I asked as she grinded her teeth.

"theres a reason why im not dead, theres a reason why you haven't killed me and there is a big reason why you havent killed blake and yang" I stated as I gave a grin

"lets start shall we?" I asked as cinder eyes widened

"start what?" she asked as my grin turned feral and psychotic

"why the observation and deduction of course, lets start with the obvious shall we? You haven't killed amber, your right flaming eye shows this obviousness right there and the only way that you would be a full maiden is if you had killed her and both your eyes would be flaming, but clearly its not happening, so that leads me to the next observation that's even more obvious, you fucked uuuuuuuuuup" I said as chuckled as cinders eyes widen in shock

"that now leads us to here and now well kinda" I said with a 50/50 shake

"first thing I notice after all of this went down was stalker you have a limp" I stated as I pointed to him

"before when I walked in when you stood up you walked completely fine, but when you walked out you had a slight limp give me an indication that either you are still injured from our last fight which was by the way 6 months ago and the fact you were in cased in slight ice means you had time to get that checked out and the fact I did indeed injured you on the chest so your limp aint from me, thankfully considering id feel like a complete dick to you" I said as stalker just stared at me

"whoa man uh cool" he said as shrugged

"meh I like ya, you're an interesting fight so I didn't cause that, next thing on the list is maybe training accident but you're a professional you would never get caught off guard even for an instant, that and your too cool for that shit, so that leads to the fact the bottom of your coat is singed meaning one thing, you took on yang and by my guess managed to knock her out, and don't give me that he cut his arm off and yes blake I know he didn't you know why?, cause this bitch and her semblance here had deceived you into thinking that he had cut her hand off also one of the reasons what also caught me when I walked in here was the fact despite the beaten and blooded versions of blake and yang didn't have a certain something to it, oh yeah smell" I stated seriously as emeralds eyes widen

"yeah that's right I may look like an absolute asshole and I may be an absolute asshole but bitch im a faunas and this faunas has an interesting sense smell in fact its amazing and so this left me to thinking why isn't there a blood like smell in the air and well until now when yang and blake came out I didn't even smell and ounce of blood on them and why would there be, you need them both to be alive so having one of them bleed out to death would be unethical crazy even, so with saying that it leaves me to also say something about a certain someones painting of that arrow out there in the courtyard, you see you had to make it realistic so you used either a dead persons arm or well maybe a mannequins and just well got someone who is really good at making things realistic considering once again thank the nose. cause at the time I couldn't get this strange and weird strawberry smell out of my head and when I came up here and fought you, I couldn't help but wonder why the fucking hell do you smell like strawberries hell even your sheathe gun smelt like it" I stated as I lowered my head at adam as he gritted his teeth

"and well things started to clear up more and more I mean obviously this leads to question something, why would you keep me alive? I have killed white fang, I have interrupt most if not all operations coming in and out of vale, I have crippled most of vales white fang fraction, I have royally screwed up your chances of being a fall maiden and your not pissed? Why? Why aren't you pissed? unless oooooooh unless the same person that I mentioned that your afraid of has a certain interest towards me, a curiosity if you could say that causes me to have a certain immunity towards you killing me, so in saying that this arrow right here is not in fact fragile as you say it is but in reality its actually another illusion caused by our resident green themed girl"

 _ **GET REKTED BIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOTCH!**_

"and before you say anything yes it hit me, yes I felt it, yes it felt weird as shit but once again nose, I cannot smell an ounce of my own scent on me soooooooooo your busted cinder" I said as I punched emerald straight in the face as I sent her slamming head first into a wall knocking her out.

"oh and before you even think about it stalker I literally have your leader by the dick" I said as I side stepped showing one of my out stretched out as it had gombal in katana form held directly at adams crotch as he was still on the ground laying down

"didn't you think it was weird that adam didn't get up anytime during any of this right here? well before anything else happens lets just say standing in a certain spot you can literally hide anything behind your back and the fact I can fully take control of my tails at will is a bloody amazing thing don't you think?" I asked as I gave him a grin

"now that im here at this point how about you oh you know, I got your leader by his dick so how about you turn yourself over and point your own sword at ahem the _fall-_ ing side of it all?" I said as stalker quickly unsheathed and point his sword at cinder as she glared at him

"what he literally has my boss by his dick, what can you do?" he asked as I started to chuckle

"as you can clearly see when you have someone as loyal to ones leader they would, and im being serious, here would do anything even betray their own allys" I stated as cinder slowly turned her head and glared directly at me

"my dear ms fall you are what id like to call an impasse, your options are limited you have literally no way out of this with out dying or getting hurt, so how about this for something interesting and trust me you'll like this, take your misfit fuckers and get the fuck out of dodge, I wont even chase you until your outside of city limits and well then your well free for all, but if you stay in the city and let me tell you I will know you will have 24hrs to get going, so please take the chance" I said as cinder just glared at me

"tch fine" cinder said as she stomped her way over to emerald and picked her up and pulled her along to one of the elevators as it quickly opened up and she walked in elevator.

"oh cinder do me favour and tell salem if she wants me she'll have to come get meeeee" I said with a grin just as I watched as cinders eyes widen in horror and the elevator doors closed leaving just four of us left.

"well this is interesting" stalker said as he quickly pulled his sword over towards the still tied up yang and blake

"indeed in fact you could say this one of the most interesting Mexican standoff I ever been apart of" I stated as stalker nodded

"indeed in fact you could say that any minute that anything could happen like this for example" stalker said as I watched as he cut both the ropes to yang and blake as my eyes slightly widened

"you take the girls I'll take my leader deal?" he asked as I shrugged

"meh take the fuck wit" I said as I moved my tail from his crotch as I heard adam sighed in relief

 **Do it**

*STAB*

Done it

I looked over my tail as I saw that my tail had gombol stabbed into adams leg

"oops sometimes I can I forget that my tail has a mind of its own at times" I said as stalker shrugged

"meh not my problem" he said as I slowly pulled the sword out and looked down at adman blankly

"now mr Taurus there is a lesson in this that should of already learned" I said as I bent down and grabbed him by the callor and pulled him up

"don't you ever think just because you have more people or the advantage that I wont help a friend and do not ever fuck with me or my friends ever again or that leg of your will be the last thing you'll have to worry about" I stated as I quickly threw him over as stalker quickly caught him and dragged him away as I watched with narrowed eyes until they quickly moved into the next elevator.

"this isn't over Hamish, not by-"

*BANG*

I blinked as I watched as a bullet punctured through his chest as I slowly turned to the sourse and saw blake as she held adams gun sheath in hand as she glared at him

"shut up and die already!" she said just as the doors closed leaving me in a very awkward position with one emotionally unstable girl and a confused girl as she instantly comforted her as she quickly pulled her into a hug.

Well that was something I didn't expect to happen like at all

 _ **No kidding, she just up shot the fucker cold**_

 **And now hes talking swag wonderful, well now what kit?**

Aint it obvious? Unconsciousness!

And with that I felt my entire body slowly collapsed forwards as I went face first into the ground

"ow" I muttered as all I saw next just black.

Later

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes as I found myself laying down looking up at a white ceiling, huh its been awhile since ive seen this

 **Yeah a while is something when you think about it really wasn't this the same situation you woke up in the first week of being here?**

Yeah it is foxy

I silently moved my head as I looked around, the heart rate monitor was there and iv tap private room and finally my team just sleeping in the chairs on each said of my bed as Weiss, blake and yang were leaning against my bed as I found their hands curled around my wrists.

 _ **Interesting thing to wake up to aint it?**_

And now you're here, quick question who and what the fuckare you? Its been going through my head for the entire time but I still haven't got your name or exactly the correct explanation of how and why yet.

 _ **Well I guess I'll start with my name, its tane mahuta**_

Bull shit you aint him!

 _ **Its true, I pulled the sun in, I pulled up the entire north island I thought monsters and more, in the end of my life though I died and I was reborn into one of the guardians of NZ's coast and well after some time or centuries or so I got a little bored until one night I had met someone**_

Wait don't tell she was hot right?

 _ **No no no no it wasn't a woman, unfortunately, no it was the guy called levi**_

Oooooooh here we go

 **Don't tell me he turned you into the greenstone necklace around the kits neck that can magically turn into a magic sword that can through anything?**

 _ **Well not everything but in basics of it all you could say yes?**_

 **Hes unsure of himself, greeeeeeaaaaat and here I thought I was just going to be annoying you for eternity**

Does that mean that bullshit about before was just all bullshit!?

 _ **Yes yes and your welcome**_

 **Jesus fucking Christ this has officially turned into an absolute cluster fuck**

No kidding, im a random guy turned fox, with two ancient ass deity's in my bloody head giving me help, what next I get a harem

 **Weeeeeelll**

FUCK NO!

 _ **Hey man there is nothing wrong with having a harem hell I had one before and they were admittedly the apples in my eyes**_

Considering you're a bloody taniwha, that in legend literally drag women into the depths of oceans, lakes and rivers just to make them your wife

 _ **Hey they were completely an utterly ok with it**_

 **Were they really?**

 _ **YES THEY WERE!**_

OK OK JESUS! calm the fuck down, but still no on the harem

 **Uuuuuuuurgh**

 _ **Seriously you are suck the densest mother fucker since ichka, and before you even ask I have been going through your memories and well I found the brilliance of anime to be very intriguing**_

 **Well looks like we got ourselves an otaku wonderful, but back to what he had said you sir are yes a dense mother fucker, so accept it, you sir are getting a harem.**

I don't ever see that ever happening to me ever!

And im still going with the NO on all this!

 _ **10 out of 10 he gets into an anime moment**_

 **Bitch got that right, anyway lets forget about that for a minute alright and discuss your little power hungry jack ripper thing**

Oh uh ok?

 **Good cause your little power hungry shit self has literally taken too much energy from me, and I mean the fact your could only just handle one power boost is not that surprising but the fact you forcefully took power away from me and literally caused your body to forcefully evolve itself into this…..**

This what?

 **Look at your chest for a minute will ya**

With that I looked under my doctors gown as I found that one my chest was a large black spot right over my heart

 **That if you must know is your evolution meaning that you are forcefully transforming yourself**

Transforming myself in what exactly?

 _ **Into a hybrid of grimm, faunus and human**_

Ooooooooh not that bullshit!

 **Hes not kidding kit you are slowly turning into a grimm, so from now don't even fucking dare ask for any more power until you go through the requirements, therapy**

 _ **Chug some beers**_

 **Training**

 _ **Chug some vodka**_

 **A psycho analysation**

 _ **Chug some tequila**_

 **Even more training**

 _ **Get smashed face the NZ way**_

 **And finally**

 _ **And finally**_

 **Get some better weapons/** _ **sleep with all the girls**_

 **DO YOU FUCKING MIND!?**

 _ **MAYYYYYTE I DO I LOOK FUCKING AUSTRALIAN TO YOU!?**_

 **DA FUCK DOES AUSTRAILA HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING I JUST SAID?**

 _ **Their beer sucks/**_ their beer sucks

 **How the fuck does th-no no no no we are going off topic anyway ignore that asshole and listen to me, get better weapons or just something more than what you got now, get some help mentally and train your fucking ass off, there Im done you can now all fuck off back to where the ever fuck you came from, cause im out of this motherfucker!**

 _ **Wow rude much?**_

 **OH HOW ABOUT I SHOVE MY FIST IN YOUR ASS THEN!**

I stopped listening to the two bicker and heard rubys tired yawn as I looked over and saw her stretch her arms up

"oh morning Hamish" ruby said as she smiled at me

"uh yeah morning" I croaked as I felt my mouth was dry

"here you must be thirsty" ruby said as she held a bottle out and placed it at my mouth as I instantly took a sip as I sighed in relief

"thanks that felt better" I stated as she smiled at me

"you were out for a day" ruby explained as I nodded as she looked kind of nervous

"hey are you alright?" I asked as she shook her head

"it's a friend of mine, her names pyrrha she…." She trailed off as ruby started to have tears on the edge of her eyes

"hey hey hey its ok, take a breath, you don't have to tell me really you don't want to" I told her as ruby shook her head

"no you need to know, pyrrha had taken a bullet for one of my other friends jaune and shes in a coma" she said as my eyes widen in shock

Ooooooooh this is not good

"I don't what exactly happened but I was told by jaune that she, might not make it" ruby said as I watched as tears started to fall

"ruby how about you go see her" I said as ruby looked at me with shock

"what but I have be here, for you and the team" she said as I shook my head

"ruby a friend needs you more than ever, and im telling you as a friend that I am perfectly able to be alone with Weiss, blake and your sister" I said as she sniffed and nodded

"ok, thanks and get well Hamish" ruby said as she gave me a quick hug and then raced off in a flurry of red petals as I sighed

"you can stop pretending to be asleep" I said as the three left with me all moved their heads upwards and looked at me.

"morning girls, so care to explain why I should wake up with three pretty girls attached to my arms so early in the morning?" I asked as my reply came into the form of yang slapping me

"ok ow and second what the hell was that for?" I asked as she just glared at me

"you ditched me at the festival that's why I did that and this" she said as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forwards as I watched with wide eyes as I felt my lips collide with hers.

Mmmmmmmm lemon-WHA NO!

She pulled back as she gave me a wide smirk

"and that was because you saved me, now that ive done what I promise girls" yang said as I watched as Weiss stood up and also slapped me

"that's for lying to us!" she exclaimed with fury as her slap hurt even more than yangs

"and this!" she started but also grabbed my head and pulled me in as I was now smacking lips with mine

Mmmmmmmm vanilla-GOD DAMN IT!

"and that was because I missed my chance before hair for brains punched you" she said as I was feeling a bit whoozy

Wait what? Missed your chance!? When da fuck did this happen?

"ok blake your turn!" Weiss said as I watched as yang got out the way and looked towards me as she also slapped me

"that was for being an asshole and not telling us you were working outside of vale against the white fang" she said and then slapped me again

"that was for not telling me you were an assassin!" she yelled as I got another slap to the face

"that was being dumb enough to not trust us to help" she said as she grabbed my head and pulled my head to her head as lips were once again smacked into each other as we didn't part for a minute

Mmmmmmmmmmm gooseberries-WHAT NOT AGAIN!

"and that's because I love you!" she stated as I just blinked in shock and horror as I watched as blakes face slowly registered what she had said and then turned absolutely red

"i-i-I mean I love you like a-a-a-a" blake quickly tried to save herself but had nothing as she just started to say jibberish

"wow that's a well this is um awkward" yang stated the obvious as I slowly turned my head towards her

"you think/you think?" before I knew it I was in absolute synch with Weiss as my eyes widen in shock

 **Took them long enough!**

 _ **Jesus they did take their time didn't there hehehehe boy guess you got yourself a haaaaaaaaa**_

FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL I SWEAR IT TO THE FUCKING MAORI GODS I WILL!

 **Harem**

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"well now then I guess we should discuss this like mature adults" Weiss stated as yang and blake all nodded in agreement

"MINE!" yang suddenly yelled out as I suddenly found myself face first into well yeah

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS!**_

shut the fuck up!

"hey yang you cant just say that!" I weiss yelled as I felt her pull me off as I blinked as I found myself face first into well

 **FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Oh that is not called for!

"NYA!" I watched as blake literally pounced on top of me as she hugged my head into her sizable

 **Tits/** _ **tits**_

What no yelling this time?

"no mine!"

"mine!"

"nya!"

After a while of tugging pulling pushing and suffocating I had enough

"THAT IS IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I activated my semblance slightly as I watched as the three all let go and flew off as I gave a tired and haggard sigh.

"I am a 19 year old young teenage guy and just because of this fact does not entail that I enjoy being pulled on by three equally beautiful girls so I will start with this" I said as I took a deep breath

"Weiss you are an amazing individual while you are not tolerant your understanding in certain situations is amazing an admiring I love the way that you know when to keep going despite something going wrong, something Im very proud of you" I said as I looked at Weiss

"yang you are fun and wild, the type of person someone with Asperger's like myself crave to have in ones life, you are out going, you are patient, you may have an anger problem but you know when to use said anger which takes so much selfcontrol and its this selfcontrol that make me feel like you are really taking training to be a huntress seriously" I said as I looked at yang

"and blake you are stubborn and off Standish, you worry more of everyone else and you completely forget sometimes your no longer alone, the fact you told me that I should of told you girls means you have finally accepted that this is your team meaning your family and Im happy that you can finally see them as family" I said to blake

"and with that before you three even go with the making me choose who I want let me tell you this no, I will not choose, cause no matter how I see it you three are not really in love with me but the with the idea that I am a knight in shining armour, so no and now if you could, please leave cause that nurse has been glaring at me the entire time with her giant needle!" I said as I pointed to the door as the girls all looked as they found said nurse I was talking about as she was indeed holding a giant needle in her hand

"oh Hamish it has been sooooooo long how have you been?" the nurse said as I instantly recognised her as

"dr grey my it really has been a while" I said with a forced smile

"yes it has but now that your awake I can finally get to do some tests on you" she said as I just stared with my smile still on my face

"tests?" oh no

"yes tests that I have a feeling your darling teammates would love to join in, wouldn't you dears?" dr grey asked as suddenly the girls quickly jumped out the window

"oooooooooh and here I thought we could have had ourselves quite the 5some" dr grey said as I just stared at her

"um I don't think that's what its called" I said as she just giggle

"oh no I know what I said now shall we?" she said as she hefted her needle up over her head as my eyes widen in fear

Oh

 **Sweet**

 _ **Mother**_

Of

shit/ **shit/** _ **shit**_

Later

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow

"this fucking blows" I said as I was just released from that mad house they called a nurses office

 _ **I didn't even know I could feel pain**_

 **Neither did I, how was that even possible?**

Its dr grey, who the fuck do think could find a way to hurt you by hurting someone else?

 _ **Good point**_

 **Excellent point**

I groaned as I limped my way towards ozpins tower as he had just called me out to go over there.

Thankfully blake had been so nice to clean my jacket and shirt for me (reluctantly though)

So now I wore my hooded sleeveless black and blue jacket that came down to my knees, my grey singlet, a pair of blue faded jeans ruby said was borrowed by a friend of hers and finally my black combat boots as my gloves had been slipped into my jackets many pockets.

As I trudged my up towards ozpins tower in pain I took notice to the fact I was getting stares and I mean like full blown obvious stares that really seemed to unnerve me quite a bit as I at one point quickly pulled my hood over my head as I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes as I tried to ignore the stares, but then again how could you not stare at the faunas with 4 fluffy fox tails.

"jeez next thing I know im on the news" I muttered out loud

 **Uh kit I think your speaking too soon**

Why?

And just like that I stopped my walk as I found a bunch of reporters, cameramen, and jounalists all standing out front of beacons tower as my eyes widened under my glasses

Oooooooh cunt nuggets

 _ **Quickly coil your tails!**_

I quickly follow tane's advice as I quickly coil two together and then coil those two around each other as I now had one big tail.

Done and done!

Now lets see if I can get past these guys before someone just-

"oi there he is, it's the hero of vale Hamish!" I froze as I slowly turned towards the person as I found a guy standing at around about 6'4 wearing a black pinstripe suit and tie as his hands was covered with black combat gloves as his face was covered by a black and green ribbon fedora as my eyes widened as I watched as he showed his mouth as he had a small smirk on his face.

Oh not you again you, mother fucker!

And just like before I knew it he jumped into the trees as I quickly turned to the racing reporters and journalists

Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunt!

"Hamish tell us how did you do it!"

"come on man give me the scoop do you really have more than one tail"

"Hamish Hamish tell me whats your outlook on the political views of the vale council"

"tell us did you really cut off your own toe to escape a white fang prison camp"

"are you dating anyone currently?"

"yeah who are you dating!?"

"come on tell us something come on/come on/come on"

i-i im not doing too good here!

 **Calm down kit**

 _ **Take it easy buddy**_

c-cant d-do this anymore

and with that I quickly turned around and shot off at a full blown sprint

"hes getting away get him!" I heard as I gritted my teeth as I looked over my shoulder and watched as a literal wave of people were chasing after me.

Oh no!

 _ **RUN BRUH RUN!**_

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKIN HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!

I quickly turned into a class room as I quickly ran in and found it was ports class just as he had released a large ursa major as it quickly turned towards me

"uh Hamish my good boy!"

"not now port and a-fuck-a-you-cunt!" I yelled as I ran up to the major and activated my semblance as I threw a spectre clawed punch directly into the ursas head as he was sent flying and breaking through the wall as I quickly ran up to it

"laters port! Also those guys want your interview!" I yelled just as the reporters ran in and I jumped out as I flipped forwards and slammed both feet first into the still alive usras stomach as I quickly jumped off it as it started to turn to ash and shot back off into a sprint as I instantly looked back and found the journalists were still on my tail damn it!

I gritted my teeth as I rushed across the courtyard as I quickly ran into the science department building just as the journalists had followed me in

 **Oh those poor poor fuckers**

 _ **Meh they had it coming**_

5 minutes later

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

"OH SHIT!" I shouted as I ran out of a smoking and flaming science building while holding a drinking and some what drunk alcoholic scientist known to the world as david mother fucking wright.

"hick got that hick fucking right hick!" david yelled incoherently as he started to chug a bottle of whiskey

 **I swear to god he knows more than we will ever know!**

 _ **Why bother even pointing it out its so bloody obvious!**_

Less chatty more telling me whether or not I lost those shits!

 _ **Oh you lost them alright buuuuut**_

 **You got photographers on your ass and they are professionals as well**

I looked behind me as I found a bunch of people all holding cameras as they had green vests as in their hands had some pretty high grade cameras.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

I quickly dumped david onto a seat that had dr grey sitting on just casually and carried on my sprint as I ran into the next

Switching to 3rd pov

Hamish dropped david off as he twirled around and found himself leaning against dr grey as she blinked in surprise

"well now isn't this awkward?" dr grey said with a smirk as david just grinned at her

"why my lady awkward is just another way of saying that this abrupt meeting is just another one of gods graces" david said as he was instantly sober and was holding dr grey hand as he pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it slowly

"oh well aren't you charming" dr grey said back as david moved his hand into his lab coat and pulled out a certain glass bottle and two wine glasses

"care for a glass of chardenee?" david asked as grey just grinned at him

"yes I do in fact I would more than just a glass sometime, maybe tonight at 7, in my office by chance?" she asked as david chuckled

"why my dear you had me over at the word yes" david said with a charming smile as grey giggled back in delight

(Well this is uh well yeah lets get back to the real main character)

Switching back

I quickly ran into the next building as I quickly rounded a couple corners until I watched as a door fly open and an arm struck out as I watched as the hand quickly grabbed and pulled me in as the door quickly slammed shut

I was suddenly dizzy for a second until I shook my eyes and looked at the person that had just pulled me in all of a sudden.

"what the-miss goodwitch?" I asked as it was indeed miss goodwitch that had just pulled me inside as I just blinked in shock

"Hamish I need you to listen to me really quickly, this is important so no matter what happens when you go to ozpins office you need to know that james is going to try and play off as the hero and will try and arrest you, in front of a live audience" she stated as I blinked in shock

"wait what why the fuck would he….oh he wants to put most of the blame on me for his screw up doesn't he?" I asked as she nodded

"yes so its important that you should get out of beacon now" she said as I shook my head

"oh no im not going anywhere, not yet ive still got to do one more thing" I said as I moved right past goodwitch

"wait where are you going?" she asked as I opened the door and checked for anyone and saw no one

"im going to make a call, now if you'll excuse me ive got to go and make something very clear to the world" I stated as I stomped my way out in annoyance

 **So are you really going to do it?**

Yes I am and im going to make sure the so called general watches

 _ **Ooooooooh bruhda you go!**_

Later

I took one long breath as I adjusted the black tie around my neck, yeah that's right tie

I wore a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt as I sliked my hair back with hair gel and uncoiled all of my tails as I quickly adjusted my blazer and looked at my scroll as I saw the message

' _the little puppet has been dropped'_

I had a small smirk on my face as I quickly slipped it back into my pocket as my hand slid into my inner pocket as I took a deep breath.

 **Its time Hamish, put them on**

I know foxy but you know for a fact once I put these on things wont be as easy anymore, what if a screw up? What if I loose it? What if I really do get arrested

 _ **Hey man calm down, wheres that confidence from before? Wheres the cool badass foxy motherfucker?**_

There was never a badass its just me winging it the entire time, but this time im not winging it, this tiem I have a plan that would probably wont even work

 _ **Mate you are perfectly able to do this, just know this courage isn't given nor taken its there for everyone, now perk up your plan is absolutely legit, just be the meanest guy you can and everything will be algoods**_

(for your info meanest in NZ means coolest, you are welcome)

 **Kit, no Hamish ive been with you for a long time, not that long but you know what I mean, you have screwed with the best minds of remnant with what you have done, you have saved so many people, you have done so much and you didn't need to worry cause you just knew that in the end you were going to do it anyway so why not do that now and not later?**

I stopped as I literally thought about it and took a long deep breath in and out and smiled

"you guys, seriously thanks" I muttered out loud as I pulled out a pair of old thin black framed glasses and slid them over my eyes as I blinked as everything literally became twice as clear.

I haven't put these things one for a very long time ad now that there on I feel like things have just gotten clearer and I mean seriously everything became clearer, fuck I can see again, nice elevator ozzy.

"lets do this shit" I said outloud as the elevator stopped and the doors opened as I found ozpins room was filled with people as they were obviously having a news conference as ozpin, james and from my understanding a representative of vale council and atlas's council stood at the ends as the middle chair was left free.

"good evening all, I apologise for my absence and for interrupting this little conference" I said in utter confidence as james instantly stood up

"Hamish I hereby officia-"

"I apologise general ironwood but I will have to stop you there sir cause of this absolute moment I am absolutely free to finally answer the press their questions as I believe that should do so in front of both the leaders of some of the most self-respecting schools as well as the representatives of both the atlas and vale councils as I have a feeling all of you would like to claim your defence for some of the answers I will, how should I say oh yes, beseech towards the world as you would say" I stated with a calm smile on my face

"well then please Hamish have a seat" ozpin said politely as I nodded and stuck my head up and held it high as I walked right over and quickly passed james and sat down next to the ever so politely smiling ozpin as I held my hands together as I turned and face the reporters as they were all eager to get this going

Good because this is going to get very interesting

 **Indeed kit**

 _ **Hoo hoo hoooooooooo let this be the biggest cluster fuck ever**_

"now then I believe you may some questions for me" I said with a smile on my face as this was going to be one of the biggest fuckeries this world will ever know of.

HehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** _ **HAHAHAHAHAHHAH!**_

The show has just begun

* * *

 **YO heres something that i have always wanted to do and that was a music fic so heres something that i whipped up on the fly and in so this omake will be longer so please enjoy**

* * *

Omake rocking it AU

* * *

"Ok so this is how its going to go right, you me and the rest of us are going to go out there and have an amazing time right?" asked ruby as she looked worried

"psh of course we are who do you think we are? Were team RWBY no bodys got this other than us, and JNPR but forget them for now" said yang as she grinned at her little sister

"don't be so hasty after were on theres another lot of people" said blake as she turned her books page as everyone looked at her

"shes right I haven't allot from them but I got some word from a friend of mine telling me they are pretty good as well" said Weiss as the sister duo looked at her with wide eyes

"whoa whoa whoa wait, you have friends?" yang asked as Weiss's face turned red as she and ruby laughed at her

"grrrr yes I do too have friends, anyway as I said they are apparently good I don't know how she suggested it but if there was a comparison between the two of our bands its not really that an even comparison between us" Weiss saying worriedly

"so were like better them?" ruby asked as blake shook her head as she closed her book

"no she means their better than us" she said as sisters eyes widened in shock and surprise

"ok so there may be a chance that we aren't going to win this thing?" ruby asked as blake sighed

"we don't know, not until we try and whos knows ruby weisses friend could have terrible taste in music" blake said with a smirk as the rest of the girls all smiled at each other

"so we agree that we are going to win this thing right?" yang asked as she and everyone had equal smirks on their faces

"yep, now wheres roadie?" ruby asked as the door quickly opened as in walked in Hamish the fox faunas roadie

"yo you called!?" Hamish yelled out with a grin as he held up a white bass in his left and a red guitar in his other

"yo roadie what took you so long!?" yang asked as ruby ran over and snatched the red guitar out of his hands as she instantly started to inspect it.

"you replaced the strings and tuned cresent rose right?" ruby asked as Hamish nodded

"yeah I did, oh and here you go weiss" Hamish said as he handed Weiss her bass

"thank you and back to yangs question where were you?" she asked as Hamish chuckled

"oh I was uh well I guess I can tell you that ive been preparing a little surprise for you after your turn on stage" Hamish said with a grin

"well it better be quick cause the apparently the next band after us are apparently better than us, but then again they could be bad" Weiss said firmly as Hamish chuckled

"alright alright I promise the surprise wont be that long" Hamish said with a chuckle as the door was knocked on

"YO RWBY YOUR ON IN 5!" yelled one of the backstage people as the girls looked at each other with equal smiles

"I guess we'll see you later Hamish" ruby said as she and everyone slowly passed him as he let out a chuckle

"break a leg!" Hamish called out as he watched as they all walked out of the changing room.

"well I guess its time to do this for real then" Hamish muttered as his smile was dropped as he walked over to a duffle bag to the side of the room and sighed

"lets hope they wont go bat shit after this" he said as he opened it up

With RWBY now

"alright girls you know what to do, just smile and don't forget to have some fun" ruby said as the girls all smiled at each other and nodded to each other.

"lets do this!" yang yelled as the girls cheered with her

" **and heres out next awesome act and let me tell you this girls got it, cute, elegant, fun and attitudes to match, so please bring yours hands up for RWWWWWWWWWBY!"**

"that's us!" ruby yelled in delight as she and everyone quickly flowed out as the crowd cheered in excitement

" **hello vale, how you doing tonight?"** asked ruby in the lead mic as the crowd cheered

" **im sorry I couldn't quite hear that could you bit louder for me you know just so my sis on the drums can hear you"** ruby said as the crowd cheered louder as that got her to grin.

" **you heard them yang on you"** ruby said as yang grinned and held her drum sticks in the air

"1 2 3 4!" yang yelled as she clicked her drum sticks together as everything became silent and then the music dropped

(play red like roses part one and two)

Ruby: lead guitarist/singer

Weiss: lead singer/bassist

Blake: pianist/synth/Launchpad

Yang: drums/kinda singer

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest  
White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test  
Black the beast descends from shadows  
Yellow beauty burns gold"

(part 2 lyrics)

"i couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute  
couldn't bear another day without you in it  
all of the joy that I had known for my life  
was stripped away from me the minute that you died

to have you in my life was all i ever wanted  
but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted  
can't help but feel that i had taken you for granted  
no way in hell that i can ever comprehend this

i wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone  
i was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong  
how could you leave me when you swore that you would stay  
now i'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day

it's like a movie but there's not a happy ending  
every scene fades black and there's no pretending  
this little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well  
theres no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell

i know you didn't plan this  
you tried to do what's right  
but in the middle of this madness  
i'm the one you left to win this fight

red like roses  
fills my head with dreams and finds me  
always closer  
to the emptiness and sadness  
that has come to take the place of you

i know you're broken down by anger and by sadness  
you feel I left you in a world that's full of madness  
wish i could talk to you if only for a minute  
make you understand the reasons why i did it

i wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered  
want you to know that for eternity i'm shattered  
i tried so hard just to protect you but i failed to  
and in a prison of abandonment i've jailed you

i never planned that i would leave you there alone  
i was sure that i would see you when i made it back home  
and all the times I swore that it would be okay  
now i'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray

this bedtime story ends with misery ever after  
the pages are torn and there's no final chapter  
i didn't have a choice I did what I had to do  
i made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you

i know you've lived a nightmare  
i caused you so much pain  
but baby please don't do what i did  
i don't want you to waste your life in vain

chorus

you're not the only one who needed me i thought you understood  
you were the one i needed and you left me as I always feared you would  
would I change it if i could?  
it doesn't matter how  
the petals scatter now  
every nightmare just discloses  
it's your blood that's red like roses  
and no matter what I do  
nothing ever takes the place of you

chorus"

(end song)

" **thank you vale I hope you had a great evening!"** ruby yelled as the crowd continued to cheer in amazementas the four girls all slowly moved off the stage

"that was awesome the crowd loved us they really did!" ruby yelled in delight as the others giggled at their leaders antics

"well it aint over yet look" yang said as she pointed to two people on the other side of the back stage.

There were two of them, both the same height as one of them had their faces covered up but a black hoody that was under a black faded denim jacket as he also wore a pair of grey jeans and white runner sneakers they all saw that he also had a big fluffy like fox tail that reminded them of someone else, on his face he had a pair of black surfer sunglasses and a black bandana covering his lower face.

The other guy was more open of his appearance as he wore a black t shirt with an assassins creed logo on the front while he had a black watch on his left wrist, he had a pair of blue jeans on and a pair of grey and black sneakers on his feet, his skin was fairly tanned as his hair was bright red and came down to his neck while his eyes were covered by a pair of black and silver aviators.

"huh so that's them right?" ruby asked as Weiss nodded

"yeah their HK, the guy with the red hair is kuruma but no one knows his friends identity but they say he is a very good at singing and playing guitar" Weiss said as the girls were surprised

"I wonder if hes hot under his hood?" yang wondered out loud as she got a slap to her arm

"yaaaang don't say that, for all you know he is a she" ruby stated

"actually yangs right that guy over there is a guy" blake said as they all looked at her with surprise

"and how do you know that?" Weiss asked as blake shrugged

"meh I just know" she replied as before Weiss could ask anymore ruby gasped as the girls quickly looked at what she was gasping at and saw that the guitarist/singer was picking up a certain black and blue guitar

"oh my oum he has a Dean Razorback DB Floyd Rose electric guitar, that is sooooo coooooooool!" ruby squeled as the girls just deadpanned stared at their leader

'seriously your excited over a guitar?' everyone thought at the same time

" **alright ladies and gentlemen heres one of our last entertainers for the night and my god you wouldn't believe how much ive been participating them and Im being serious here these two are one of my faves, so let me introduce to one of the best bands ive seen come on out HKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"** the announcer said as the girls watched as the two high fived and walked out onto the stage.

" **yooooo man thanks for the great intro and like seriously that means allot to us that you think like that, and guess what people my buddy over here has something very important to say"** said kuruma as the other guy walked up to the mic as kuruma hanged back

" **well this is awkward sorry theres just allot of people here I mean wow, ok sorry getting off track"** the guy said as he chuckled as the girls watched from the backstage in wonder

" **ok first off let me just take these off here"** the guy said as he pulled the bandana off his face and onto his neck and pulled the hood off to revel RWBY's roadie Hamish

" **and second my name if you must know is Hamish and to you im the guy that sings and plays guitar but let me tell you im not just that"** he said as he looked over to where the shocked band of girls watched and grinned

" **you know those girls RWBY? Yeah well guess what im their roadie"** Hamish said as the crowd was in shock

" **yeah that's right im their roadie and even bigger shocker they didn't even know about this little band me and my mate here made so this to them is one hell of shock and I reckon they need hear a little of this don't you think kuruma!?"** Hamish yelled into the mic as he looked back to see kuruma wearing a pair of black headphones as he stood behind a DJ booth as he pulled a mic up to his mouth

" **bro lets rock it!"** kuruma replied as the two grinned and looked back to the crowd with his grin as they all cheered

" **well you heard him lets do this shit!"** Hamish yelled as he quickly played a little riff expertly as the crowd went ballistic

(play sally by hardwell ft harrison guitar cover, sounds better and you can actually hear the guitar as well)

"She's a dirty bitch and her Daddy's rich  
He'll hunt me down d d down d down  
And if her boyfriend knew what she makes me do  
He'll hunt me down down down  
Cos I'm going to hell  
They'll take me away  
No one can find out that I've been fucking sally  
And if I got caught  
She's coming with me  
No one can find out that I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I...

1, 2, 3 let's go

Wish that I was rich  
Cos her Dad's a dick  
He wants me dead wants me down and out  
And his guns old school but the bullet's new  
So gun me down down down  
Cos I'm going to hell  
They'll take me away  
No one can find out that I've been fucking sally  
And if I got caught  
She's coming with me  
No one can find out that I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I  
I've been fucking sally

I've been I've been I...

1, 2, 3 let's go"

(end song when ever it ends)

" **yo I hope you enjoyed this thank you vale for having us!"** Hamish yelled as both he and kuruma walked backstage as they both stopped just in front of the still gobsmacked RWBY

"heh told you they would be shocked" kuruma said as Hamish laughed

"yeah they were, well girls did you like the surprise?" Hamish asked as they just blinked

"wait you can sing?" ruby asked as she looked at him with confusion as the rest of her band just looked at her

'seriously!?' they thought as Hamish just chuckled at her

"yes yes I can sing" he said as ruby nodded

"oh ok cool, wait a minute we could of used you!" ruby said as Weiss's hand had met her face in a facepalm

* * *

 **and yo this is officially a wrap with volume 3**

 **and before anything more is said i do not own any of the songs that were played during this omake, they belong to their natural creators and** **musicians**

 **so guys what did you think about this chapter?**

 **interesting aint it?**

 **hehehehe you guys probably never saw that coming now did ya?**

 **well there shall be more up ahead in the next chapters of more thrilling mind fuckeries that i officially call plot points!**

 **and before any of you even ask about the assassin thing blame Nicdragon8 for giving me the idea to integrate a bit of John Wick into this and let me say that this will make things even more interesting for future chapters hehehehehe**

 **so with that i leave with you to drop a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **laters!**


	9. lets do this also just why me

**hey guys im going to be honest here and say sorry for well not updating so soon**

 **but i have been so busy with new fanfics**

 **for one ive got another SI coming up but its pretty much the same but will take a more realistic look on how i would do things**

 **another reason is my inspiration has been wavering so i would enjoy it if i could get some reviews on this thing**

 **WARNING IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **but this also leads me to say that this chapter is just sigh it could of been done better and i would rather not rewrite it cause in some weird sense it makes sense, so please take it in stride and carry on reading**

 **any way so i hope you enjoy this chapter well somewhat of the first half the second half you can cringe or do whatever you want to it**

 **so with that i leave you to the reading**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"So I believe you have some questions for me?" I asked as everyone pulled their hands up

"hmmm ok how about you sir with the brown trench coat, please ask away" I said as the man looking like a complete clichie 1980s journalist

"yes richie here Hamish can you tell us what is your play in the invasion?" he asked as I nodded

"well Richie first thank you for asking the elephant in the room real quick as I have a feeling this will be around here somewhere" I said as I got a chuckle out of everyone

"well first I would like to think that both general ironwood and headmaster ozpin would like to explain their points of view of their plays in the defence against the invasion wouldn't you two agree?" I asked as ozpin nodded and james just sighed in defeat

"yes I think that would be best and please Hamish call me ozpin I think it would be more fitting towards not only myself but everyone here to at least be more familiar towards everyone wouldn't you agree james?" ozpin asked as james sighed and nodded

"ok then wonderful now please ozpin would you like to explain what was your initial plan to do during the invasion?" I asked as ozpin nodded

"my plan was to send out some of our more experienced teams of hunters in training to deal with the epidemic while the rest would of stayed back in beacon to stop the invasion from happening there but considering how sparse we were laid out I allowed my students to have the freedom of either saving and protecting the citizens of vale or beacon" ozpin admitted as I nodded

"that is a perfectly understandable thing you have explained ozpin admittedly I think It could have been done better. but then again you allowed your students to be able to have the freedom and choice on whether or not to help those in need and from my understanding most of them took the chance to help those in need, am I correct?" I asked as ozpin nodded

"the 3rd and 4th years took upon themselves to move into the city while the most of the 1st years and second years stayed behind and defended the school" ozpin said as I nodded while I looked over to james

"and what of you james what was your plan for the invasion?" I asked as james nodded

"my plan was initially to use my ships to take down the grimm and use my troops to take back the city from the scum" he said with passion as everyone seemed to have clapped along

"uh an interesting plan but as you can clearly already see, everything went bad didn't it?" I said as everyone stopped and looked at me

"I admire your passion james but we are here to explain our plays within the invasion not to inspire people, so if you could please stop trying to recruit people to a certain cause until after this conference" I stated as james looked at me with a pissed off look

"so not that james has given his plan, my play in all this was simple, it was to stop the grimm invasion but as you could clearly see how that ended so my actual play in all this was to do what I could to help everyone and get rid of the grimm in both vale and beacon" I stated as everyone focused on me

"so what did you do?" Richie asked as I smiled

"simple I killed the grimm dragon and all grimm that were in my way, simple easy done" I clearly stated as everyone looked at me sceptically

"um excuse me I have a question" a woman asked as I looked over to her

"yes go ahead" I said as she nodded

"my name is ivy how exactly did you kill the grimm dragon and do you have any proof of killing the dragon?" she asked as I nodded

"I unfortunately do not but I killed it, by cutting in half" I said as ozpin leaned in

"while its true that Hamish here doesn't have any current proof I on the other hand do, as my lovely colleague headmistress goodwitch will now show you all" ozpin said as glynda walked up and tapped her scroll tablet as the screen behind us turned on as we all turned and watched as the camera shows me holding a giant green sword in hand as I sliced the dragon in half

"and as you can clearly see Hamish did indeed kill the dragon" ozpin said as everyone gasped in shock as I turned back and smiled

"and while we are here I would love for everyone here to meet someone very special, someone both james and atlas would think they would never see again" I said as everyone turned towards me as I clicked my fingers as the screen switched out as it showed

"everyone say hello to penny pollodena the AI robot that a certain atlas scientist had created in form of his own daughter, as a certain general/council thought it would have been completely perfect to turn his project for retribution into a form of a weapon to use not only against the grimm but also any and all trouble making organisations for example the once peaceful but now turned terrorist cell, the white fang" I stated seriously as I turned towards james and the council representative

"now may I ask why would you turn such and adorably and completely and utter lovely girl into such a killing machine?" I asked as james tried to answer but I was faster

"it was to protect huntsmen and huntresses to send AI operated robots into suicidal missions that would no sorry definitely kill any veteran hunter and considering how I see that this girl right here is extremely kind and considerate you would seriously shove her into a battlefield with the brim of war and disease and come out still smiling? Yes you would absolutely do so cause you think that this life of hers is yours to decide for her" I growled as james shook in anger while the council rep looked scared

"but I don't think everyone here would love to hear what you would say but I think penny would also love to know with what I said was your exact plan, now please ironwood tell us am I right or am I _right"_ I asked as james looked like he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

"well james tell her what were you planning to do hmmm?" I asked as he looked ready to bust his top

Come on take it take the bait, come on buddy its that simple take it

"this interview is over" he abruptly as he quickly stood up and walked away as the reporters were instantly asking him questions as the rep quickly ran after him

"well then penny thank for that Im sorry you can go back now please" I said as I looked back at her as she gave me a salute and grin as she moved off the screen.

"now than just as the james has said I believe that this conference is over excuse us please" ozpin said as he stood up as he and vale rep walked out as it just left me with reporters.

 **I think its about time you should leave as well**

Im on it

"well this place has become a bit dead, oh well until next time I will see you all later" I stated as I quickly got up and walked away as I opened the window and jump out

 **Why did you jump out of the window!?**

Because fuck waiting for elevators!

I quickly front flipped as I activated my aura as I landed on the ground with a small crater as I cracked my neck into place as I stood up straight and patted myself down of the dust and resdue

Now then I believe Im going to go back to my room and go to sleep

 _ **Perfect plan/landing mate**_

Thank you mate

 _ **Your welcome mate**_

2 days later(yes abrupt I know get over it!)

I groaned as I landed face first into the ground

What just happened?

"come on Hamish get up, We got a dance to go to!" I heard ruby as I grunted

"I don't wanna!" I mumbled out as I guessed that ruby had just flipped me off my hammock

"oh come on yang wants me to go, so you should as well" ruby exclaimed as I groaned and moved my head to the side

"if you haven't noticed you are literally the only one out of the entire team that has at least talked to me in the last couple of days" I stated as ruby gave me a sheepish smile

"yeah they kind of told me what happened, I guess this what you could call the silent treatment right?" she asked as I shrugged

"you could say so, but from my point of view im giving them time to think about what I said and see if they actually like me for me and not the fact im a knight in shining armour but an asshole of a guy, now that I mention knights hows that jaune kid doing?" I asked as ruby giggled but then her face turned sad

"well pyrrha is still in a coma but the doctors said she should be alright and well I thankfully got jaune to well take me to the dance" she said in excitement as I nodded, I always did respect the Lancaster pairing and also questioned why the hell was it called Lancaster anyway?

 _ **Cause reasons?**_

That'll do it!

"well that's wonderful news ruby, im still not going though" I stated as I rolled over and faced away from her

"oh come on, pleeeeeeeeease?" she said as she sounded desperate

"no"

"oh alright then you wont be getting back your grenades" she said as my eyes popped out of my head

NOT MY GRENADES!

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurgh fine, just give me back my grenades alright they are a bitch to get some of the combos right, let alone putting them in the grenades themselves" I said as I stood up and walked over to the bathroom as ruby giggled and handed me my suit that was dry cleaned.

God damn it

 **What its just a dance**

 _ **Its no ordinary dance mate it's a ball meaning**_

Ball room dancing/classical music and I honestly like classical but it's the snobbish fuckers that make the music miserable

 **Oh yeah that sounds pretty shitty**

Oooooh did you forget? Ozpin has personally invited everyones parents/family to the event meaning

 **That means weisses dad and brother are going to be there**

Yes and no

 **Huh?**

It means im going to be constantly reminded of home

of being away from my family

Its not really a good thing to think about

 **I don't really get it**

 _ **Hes right its sad when you don't have family around, I should know my wives are dead, my family, my friends all gone from existence itself, unlike you as you have brothers and sisters that share your immortality we don't exactly have that luck.**_

Yeah and as depressing as it sounds its true, sorry kuruma

 **No its alright kit I understand sorry I never really thought about it much**

 _ **Hey man as Hamish said its alright**_

"Well then I guess its time to go then" I said as I had my suit navy blue suit with white shirt and navy blue bow tie on as I quickly slide my hair back and slipped my glasses on.

I sighed as I quickly walked out as I saw ruby in her red dress as she smiled at me

"you look great Hamish" she said as I gave her an equal kind smile as just couldn't help but smile at her

"you do too now lets not keep your date waiting" I said as she blushed at me as she looked at my tails

"aren't you going to uh coil them up?" she asked as I looked over my shoulder at them and shrugged

"nah I don't really think I should, its like im hiding who I really am" I said as she beamed at me

"well you look better with four tails anyway, come on lets go" she said as she grabbed my hand as I quickly grabbed my scroll with one of my tails and quickly slipped it into my pocket as we quickly walked out of the hallway as ruby quickly closed the door and quickly knocked on the door across from ours.

"uh I wonder if their ready?" ruby asked as I watched as the door slowly open as it showed nora in a green dress

"oooooh ruby hello!" she said as I watched as she waved at us

"oh wait your Hamish aren't ya? Cool!" she exclaimed as I watched as she quickly started to run around me as she was poking me

"um yeah" I said as she stopped right in front of me

"nora please stop messing with him, sorry about that" said ren as I watched as he walked up and pulled nora back as he wore an emerald green suit and tie

"im lie ren this is nora Valkyrie, you must the ever so famous Hamish" ren said as he held his hand out as I quickly took it

"im not that famous" I said as nora pulled out her scroll

"not what dustbook says, number 1 talked about bachelor in vale and you have your own fan page as well with over wow that is a lot of zeros I don't even think I can count that high, look ren its soooooo big" she said as I now felt awkward

I have a fan page, when the fuck did that happen!?

 **Well at least we know your popular now**

Shit that is not really a good thought to think of

"well wheres jaune?" ruby asked as ren sighed

"yeah hold on hes just trying to get his tie on" he said

"I GOT IT!" I heard as I watched as jaune arc walked out as he wore a pure white suit with a black tie as he looked, well how the fuck should I say this without sounding gay?

 _ **Cool?**_

Close enough, he looks cool

"hey ruby you look wow great" he said as ruby blushed

"thanks oh yeah meet Hamish, you two never really met before so I thought why not introduce you two, considering you two never really met properly soooooo yeah im rambling sorry i-"

"ruby calm it down I think we understand" I said as she stopped and blushed more

"nice to finally meet you Hamish, ruby's been talking about you for quite a bit" jaune said as I chuckled

"has she, well before I say anything else I mean no harm she is all yours, im currently having my own girl trouble, but yeah its nice to meet you too jaune ruby has also told me about you too" I said with a nice smile as jaune nodded as we shook hands

"well I think its about time we should get going cause I think my dad wants to meet you jaune" ruby said as he chuckled nervously

"really well my parents wanted to meet you and my team so yeah uh we should go" jaune said as I watch as both leaders grabbed eachothers hands and started to walk away as me and the other two watched

"I ship it" was all I said

"oh my god you too, ren he ships them!" nora exclaimed as ren just looked at me and sighed

"well then shall we?" ren asked as I nodded and we quietly made our way following the lovely and adorkable ship

Seriously why the fuck did they call this pairing Lancaster? Why not red knight or the knights of the red rose, hey that sounds like a fanfiction(quickly somebody get to that idea!)

Soon before I knew it I was walking into the courtyard as it was the biggest place that beacon had that could hold both parents and students as well as the fact it was cleaner than the ball room as it still wasn't reappeared yet, I heard it had to do with something about goodwitch updating the style of the ballroom or something.

I quickly just followed ruby and jaune until it got to the point that they started to talk and that's when it was very apparent that I was being the ever so famous third wheel

Which in my case didn't feel too nice or great or anything positive in the slightest

So with that in mind I quickly walked to the nearest punch bowl poured myself a cup and quickly looked around as I secretly took out my secret flask as I pour just a quick shot of pure atlas vodka I had "acquired" during my travels.

"so your spiking your drink, some hero you are" I froze as I quickly twisted the cap back up as I quickly turned around as I dropped my flask as my tail quickly caught it

"um I have no idea what your talking about" I stated as I looked at the person that had just kind of caught me as I found myself staring at one winter schnee as she wore a light blue dress that seemed to really….ahem hug her figure

"so you say, but then again I must be seeing somethings atlas can do that to sometimes" she said as I sighed in relief as I made my tail slip my flask into the back of my pocket

"so hero how has being famous changed you so far?" she asked as she walked over to me as I sipped my drink

Mmmmmmm yep just the right about of vodka

"its been ok, I guess but then again I haven't really been out of my room for the last two days" I said as she raised an eye brow

"oh really and whys that?" she asked as sarcastically as she really didn't seemed too impressed by me, understandable I guess

"its because I had to take the time to think of what I should do next, where shall I go? Should I stay in school? I clearly have the experience to be a real huntsman so I can take the test early if I want or I could drop out and maybe become a politician? Or maybe I can get into starting my own business it may not look like it but I do have the money and resources to do it as well, really that's all ive been doing" I stated as winter narrowed her eyes at me

"clearly you don't really have the attitude to be one of those many great things, so tell me mr fox what is your plan then?" she asked as I shrugged

"in the long run nothing but right now im going to continue my drinking in peace" I said as I was about to move but she had to open her mouth

"you know ive looked through your files Hamish and im a little curious, where is your family? I thought you would be at least talking to your family but clearly I see that they aren't here, so what happened to them?" she said as I froze.

Sigh this is not the place I ever want to talk about family

"they aren't here and they will never be here, now if you'll excuse me miss schnee im going to be leaving you for the sake of drinking my drink in peace" I said as I quickly turned forwards and made my way past some people as I tried to find a place I could at least be alone.

Even if it was slightly crowded I took no mind as I casually sipped my drink until I stopped just to the side of the band as they were actively playing some pretty boring shit

 _ **Could be worse**_

And pray tell what would be worse?

 **They could be playing the Australian national anthem**

…your right I guess this isn't too bad.

"well there you are and here I thought you would be using your fame to be hitting one some random girls" I turned to the voice as I found yang in a yellow and purple dress as she seemed to look a bit sassy

"really flirting? Heh shows how much you really know me" I said as she scoffed at me

"really that's all your going to say to me" she said as I silently groaned

"yang no offence but I really don't want an argument, in fact at this moment all I want is just to be is alone" I said as I turned back to the gang as I took another sip of my drink

"look im sorry about the last couple days its just I have been having these…..feelings and I just, I just wanted to take a chance with you, so could you please take a chance with me, please" yang said as I took a deep breath in and out and turned back to her

"yang I'll be completely honest with you, I have in no way been ready for an extremely serious relationship I in fact don't think I ever will be able to for a while and I really don't think you have actually thought about what your asking me seriously and before you go off spouting something wild and silly things please note that I am having a very difficult time at the moment so I don't think this was the best time to talk to me, so please just leave me alone and tell Weiss and blake the same thing please" and with that I quickly turned and walked off

 _ **Duuuuude that was pretty harsh**_

 **But it was the truth, it needed to be said anyway**

foxy is right snake its been 2 days and I really don't think they've really took the time to think about it seriously

 _ **well ok then, also I like the name snake, sounds dark and mysterious**_

 **annnnnd that sounds like you just fell asleep in the dark corner of a bar as you had waaaaaay too much to drink**

I silently snickered to myself as I just remembered that joke from that one irish comedian, Jesus Christ he was bloody funny

Soon I found myself in the more docile garden area as it appeared to have not even be touched by the invasion, which really just made me smile until I stopped walking and heard the very faint noises of two couples well having at it behind the bushes

"well isn't this just wonderful" I muttered out loud as I watched as two distinct heads popped up as I instantly recognised them as ones david wright with his head popping out of one hedge while my mentor qrow popped his head out over a rose bush.

We all just blinked at each other as I slowly watched as two more heads popped out with the other two

One was dr grey and the other was an older looking version of winter/weiss

We all just looked at each other as I looked back at my drink and back to them and silently pulled out my flask and just topped my cup back up and completely downed my flask

when I was done I burped and wiped my mouth as I quickly put the flask away

"I saw nothing, you saw nothing" I stated as they all nodded to each other as I quickly turned around as I took another sip of my now topped drink knowing that I was definitely going to get hammered tonight just to get rid of those images out of my head.

Hopefully

Meh I'll deal with it when it comes up

Hopefully never!

 **You can only be hopeful for so long young one**

 _ **Indeed my friend indeed**_

Fuck off both of you

At around about this time this was when the music slowly started to change up to a more modern feel as I watched as a guy ended up on a dj booth as he started to lay down some more party tracks as some of the students ended up dragging some of the parents along and started to dance as they were all having a pretty good time.

I couldn't help but chuckle in delight as I saw some of the parents were actively dancing old school style as everyone who was watching was casually grinning like mad

I couldnt remember a time when I saw my parents doing that, like ever

 _ **Hey man its alright take a deep breath**_

I wiped my eyes as I couldn't help but tear up

Sorry I just I haven't really actually thought about them in just so long, it just kind of hurts to watch this

 **Its alright kit take a deep breath just like snake said**

I took a long and shakey breath in and out as I smiled slightly

"Hamish" I heard as I turned around and saw blake in a pink kimono with darker pink sakura petals on it

"hey" I said as she smiled at me

"can we talk by chance?" she asked as I looked back at the smiling happy familys nad back at blake as I shrugged

"you know what im pretty tipsy so yeah sure why the fuck not ive already been talking to yang and well im pretty sure you heard whats she said" I said as blake slowly nodded

"yeah me and Weiss got the message but I just wanted to talk to you about something else, if you don't mind" she said asher face showed a bit of seriousness

 **Kit are you sure this is a wise idea?**

 _ **Yeah I mean what you said to yang was harsh but if she sees you don't you think she'll make assumptions?**_

Theres a most likely chance but as I said im pretty tipsy and it looks like blake doesn't want to talk about the relationship of it all

 **Alright I trust ya kit**

 _ **Same here bro**_

Thanks guys

"lets go to the cliffs" I suggested as blake gave me a smile and a nod as we both slowly and casually made our way over to the cliffs as we both casually used the shadows to sneak around the entire partying crowd

It wasn't long until we both found ourselves looking out into the ocean as the moon gave us the natural light as we could see the edge not too far away

"beautiful night" blake said as I nodded

"yeah it is the moons out and shining very brightly and it's a pretty romantic setting don't you think?" I asked as I watched with a tired smile as blake nodded with a slight blush

"yeah it is" she said as we both stood about a metre apart as we continued to just stare at the moon

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

Just staring

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

At the moon

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fuck it

"well this got awkward real fast" I said casually as blake actually giggled

"yeah it did, didn't it?" she said as I couldn't help but chuckle as I took another sip

"well you wanted to tell me something?" I asked as she nodded

"yeah I did"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"well are you going to tell me?"

"in a minute"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Im pretty sure a minute has just passed"

"indeed well I guess I should start with telling you that im going to be leaving beacon" blake said as I blinked and turned to face her as I gave her a surprised face

"huh and what pray tell brought this on?" I asked casually while once again sipping my drink

"after that incident with the nurses office I got to thinking both of what you had said about whats going to happen next" she said as she took a long and deep breath

"and ive decided that Im going back home back to menagerie" she said as she closed her eyes as she expected me to pretty much overreact, yeah not happening

"well that's a wonderful thing for you to do" I said as she looked at me with shocked eyes

"wait what?"

"heh did you expect me to go off in a little questioning rant about the why and whats?" I asked as she looked sheepish

"actually yes, yes I did" she said as I couldn't help but chuckle

"oh blake that's all well too bad as I said to yang you really don't know me do you?" I said as I once again sipped my drink

"I don't quite understand when you mean by that" she said as I nodded

"its alright if you don't know just know that its one of the many aspects no tends to take notice of me" I said as I looked back at the ocean

"you see blake i do not care what you choose to do, I don't care what others may think of the choice even if I ask, I do not care for politicians, I do not care for drama, I in general just do not care about many things in this world and the next, but I do care when a friend asks for my help, I care when someone asks for help, I do care when someone talks about me, I do care when I don't look like it, I do care for the people that was hurt and I just want you to know that despite the hypocritical speech im giving" I took a second and breath and looked up at the sky

"I care for my friends" I said finally as I gave a shakey breath and wiped my teary eyes

"sorry that was the alcohol speaking, sappy speeches and me do not mix" I said as I looked at blake as she had tears in her eyes

"no I think I get it, thanks Hamish" she said as I watched as her lips curled up into a smile as I nodded

"yeah its alright, now how about you go back to the party for a bit I have a weird feeling Weiss is going to need a bit of moral support because of her family" I said as blake smiled brightly and nodded as she started to walk away

"yeah I will and also Hamish" she said as I looked back to her

"you're an amazing guy and I just wanted you to know that is there an actual chance for any of us?" she asked as I couldn't help but chuckle

"well blake I don't know if it's the alcohol or my consensus but yeah there is" I said with a bright smile as I was actually serious and blake gave me one of the brightest smiles ever and walked away as I was left alone

 _ **Well at least we know you like them**_

I never suggested I didn't I just said that I wasn't really thinking about it until the last couple of days

 **And your serious about it?**

Yeah I am theres always a chance sometimes you just to make the chance known

 _ **Wow that is some hardcore shit there boi**_

 **Yeah it is, so what are going to do now kit?**

Me? Well im just going to finish my drink and maybe go back to the dance

 **Come on don't lie you want to be there**

Now your starting to sound an awful like snake there foxy is he by chance rubbing off you?

 _ **Nah hes not being a hardass**_

Sounds legit

 **Shut up**

I chuckled out loud as I looked back at the moon and held my cup in the air as if I was toasting the air and then downed the rest of my drink

I think its about time I have some real fun

 _ **YEAH WOOHOO PARTY!**_

Hahaha yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah booooooi

I turned around with my smile bright but quickly turned sour as my eyes narrowed as I saw a certain someone standing there

"sigh isn't it a lovely night?" said the woman in front of me as she glided along the ground as she smiled at me

"my my my it has been quite a while don't you think mr reaper?" I gritted my teeth as I took a deep breath

"what are you doing here salem?" I growled out as I watched as her smile never dropped and neither did her demeanour

"well isn't it obvious, you said it yourself did you not?" she asked as my eyes widen as she stopped right in front of me as she slowly leaned into my face as her smirk never faded

"you did tell cinder that I should come and get you myself did you not?" she asked in a whisper as I suddenly felt my entire turned cold

"well usually with that challenge I would be doing it right away but" she paused as she leaned back as my growls got more feral

"I fear that should not do, so instead of taking you ive come to give you a slight ultimatum of a sorts" she said as I looked at her with a glare

"well you can take you ultimatum and shove it up one of your faithful grimms asses" I said as I felt my claws get longer

"oh I think you should here this first, I mean its going not only save time but also so many lives so how about you just **listen"** she said as her voice turned demonic as my eyes widened

"good now this is what is going to happen, in the next 4 years I will have finally collected all of the maidens, and during that my grimm should of taken all of the kingdoms all except for two, one is vacuo where the rest of humanity and what little of faunas kind that have joined them over the white fang will have their last stand" she said as I grinded my teeth

"and whats the second kingdom?" I asked as she smirked at me

"my isn't it quite obvious, the last kingdom is yours and mine" she said as my eyes widened

 _ **Wait what?**_

 **Look ive kept quiet about for this long but im with snake what?**

"my kingdom?" I asked as her smile brightened

"why yes your kingdom in fact you shall be the ruler of the entire world with me by your side as your queen should" she said as I felt my heart stop

She I what?

"in basic terms that you should know is that im telling you that you will be my husband" she said as I felt not only did my heart stop but so did my head

HUSBAND!?

"and if you do not accept this proposal in the next hmmmm a year and half should do fine then I will take everything you care about and well you can take a guess as to what im telling you don't you?" she asked as I shook not in fear but in pure and utter fucking anger no sorry that's too weak I meant

BLOODY

 **FUCKING**

 _ **RAGE!**_

"I see you are quite fired up about this well I guess I'll you to ponder and don't worry all you need to do is ask any grimm to see me as I shall come, until next time my dearest future husband" and with that I watched as salem slowly glided back into the shadows and then sunk into them as I was left to ponder.

God damn it

 **Kit**

God damn it!

 _ **Oi mate**_

GOD DAMN IT

"well that was quite intense" I stopped my inner rage as I looked up and saw the serious looking ozpin holding his mug as he looked at me with worry

"ozzy you heard it all didn't you?" I asked as he nodded

"I did, I apologize for not interrupting sooner but I believe we both deserved to know what she really wanted and interestingly enough not only the kingdoms but you yourself" ozpin said as he took a sip as I really couldn't blame him for not interrupting

"w-what am I going to do ozzy, I mean I don't even think that I can take that thing on" I said as he nodded

"well there are a lot of ways to take care of this but I believe the real decision is up to you, so tell me Hamish what are you going to do?" he asked as I looked down at the ground with a growl

"I don't know"

"are you going to take what she said to heart?" ozpin asked as grinded my teeth

"no"

"are you going to just stand there and wait for her to hurt who you love?"

"fuck no!" I yelled as I glared and flared my entire aura as I activated my semblance and transformed into my 4th tail cloak

" **im going to kill that bitch and who ever the hell stands in my way will get the fuck out my way cause no one and I mean no one shall lay a single hurtful finger on my friends!"**

"then it appears we have work to do then, meet me in beacons gym in the early sunrise cause we have some work to do" ozpin said as I nodded and stopped my semblance and stopped and blinked

"wait what?" I asked as I looked at ozpin as he smiled at me

"well you did you really just think I was going to just leave you alone to train? What kind of teacher would I be If I didn't properly train my students to be fully prepared for what was coming" he said as I watched as ozpin turned and walked off as he sipped his mug

"remember Hamish sunrise in the gym" ozpin said as I was left a bit gobsmacked

Im going to be trained by ozzy himself!?

 _ **Dude fucking yoooooooo**_

 **Well at least you got the training part down**

And a timer a year and a half to decide wither i should turn to the literal darkside or just luke skywalker the shit

 **Meh we got time**

 _ **and we have 4 years to stop the kingdoms to not be taken down plenty of time to train up**_

hold the fuck for a minute

 **what?** _ **/what?**_

This is just too convenient, I mean first blake, then salem and now ozpin?

 _ **I don't get it**_

 **It's a pattern meaning that**

Its been planned

All of its been planned!

Why the fuck haven't I seen this before!?

"well it appears hes finally notice" I quickly faced the sudden voice as I saw

"karin?" I asked as there indeed stood Karin as she stood there grinning at me

"yep the one and only" she said as she stalked forwards as I watched as war walked behind her

"well you have been quite busy" she said as I sighed

"you know what usually I would be going mental but im literally too tired for this shit so can please just hurry this the fuck up please?" I asked as I was being serious to tired to be angry with these cunts

"rude but ok after we left you dead me and my brother got a lecture and well we got punished badly" she said as war growled

"fucking damn you!" war yelled as Karin held her hand up and stopped war

"calm it down bro, anyway so yeah you finally noticed it, well I guess after little punishment we decided to well help you" she said as my eyes widened

"first we thought that maybe we could change your love life and well you kind of fucked that up and here I thought you would of jumped over the moon for a harem but here you go and screwed that up for yourself, so then after that we decided that maybe you should get a bit of boost of some sorts, so we kind of allowed that little snake around your neck to gain communication and well help you, that worked perfectly and then there was the grimm dragon well again a little as we kind of forced or well gave the ability to suck some energy up from that fox inside you and well congrats your no longer just a human fox hybrid anymore" Karin said as she took a breath

"man hold on that's a lot of info to say in such a small time frame, anyway then we decided to keep a little to the plot an-"

"ok fuck this!" I said as I turned around and walked away

"OI WHAT THE HELL!" yelled out Karin as I looked over my shoulder with a blank stare

"your supposed to listen to me!" she yelled as I just looked at her blankly

"can it wait tomorrow im kind of like tired and I got training in the morning" I said as she growled

"look im trying to tell you that everything that appears to be going right for you is planned by yours truly, so im here to get a bit of recognition here" she said as I blinked and took a deep breath

"so your saying that you're the cause to my sudden time limit of a year and half?" I asked as she grinned at me

"yep it's a great idea right?" she asked as I slowly turned around and instantly transformed into my 4th tail mode

" **great idea alright it was also an amazing idea, in fact so amazing that you have officially written your death warrant"** I said as I shot forwards as I gripped her neck and pulled her up as her eyes widened in shock

"w-w-what a-a-are you doing?" she choked out as I glared at her

" **me oh im just going to ask in the nicest way possible that you should I don't know oh I have an idea fuck off with your interfering asses before I lose my shit and kill you"** I said as I instantly pulled my necklace out and transformed it into katana form as I quickly held up to wars neck

" **And before you even think about it war you and sister are fucked when you gave me not only a twice major boost but also the chance to communicate snakey, so as far as I see it you two have fucked up you know why?"** as I had a smile on my face

They both shook their heads as I smiled at them

" **its simple you planned out my life, you planned out MY life and let me tell you"** I paused as I let my smile drop

" **no one in any god damn place time or anyone anywhere tells me what to do and how to do it, neither you, your brother can and will never just control me so with that in mind allow me to leave you two with this small little gift for your troubles though"** I said as I quickly slammed Karin into the ground as my tails shot out and two of them wrapped themselves around wars body and neck as I slammed him into the ground just as hard as I did with Karin

" **the next time any of you dare take any interest in even messing with my life even for good intentions do me a lovely favour AND FUCK OFF!"** I shouted as I slammed them both into the ground everytime I shouted as I glared at them

" **and with that tell your brother if you ever get the chance to see him that the next time he tries and interfere with my life, the same treatment will be given but worse"**

And with that I let go of them as I stopped using my semblance as I turned around transformed my sword back to my necklace and walked off

 **That was a really quick and random thing**

 _ **Was that by chance planned?**_

It better not because if it was I will lose my shit

Not kidding here ill lose it and it will never be pretty

 **And hes back great well Mr angsty what now?**

And your back as well, it appears we all been affected by those fuckers

 _ **What are you two talking about?**_

Haven't you noticed it?

 _ **What?**_

 **Hes talking about before all of this me and this little shit were basically duking it out verbally until like the last couple of days where I was completely docile, so docile that it was like I was not even my self**

Hes right, bet they made you the polite just make it look like you have a conscious

 **Da fuck you say, bloodly hell kit how about you go fuck yourself**

Hahaha see there he is back to normal, we are back to normal meaning

 _ **Hold up so that means and let me do a basic WTF recap here**_

 _ **Those two pricks screwed with your minds? Making you two more well whatever the fuck you were doing because they wanted to help you?**_

Close ok first let me just be a little forth coming here I am an asshole, no one could ever change that ever, foxy here is in the same boat as me as hes just as much of an asshole

 **Guilty as charged**

Yeah shut it, anyway before we came back to beacon have you ever noticed that in my memories when me and foxy were talking to each other we liked to banter against each other, you know like I call him an asshole he insults me back just as worse.

 _ **Ok yeah and Im not really following**_

Well do you remember when were back in the air ship when we came out foxy was giving me less lip or banter material even when it was a basic easy target?

 _ **Actually no I don't you two actually bantering back and forth like how you two usually did back then, does that mean…**_

 **At that time neither of us noticed it but we were turning from the less bantering buddies to the more respectful friends, which at the time I never ever even noticed it until now but jesus Christ that was weird**

 _ **Wait im still confused what the fuck happened again**_

Ok long story short!

Those fucker decided I needed to get more along with the foxy fucker, then decided that my love life was little to be appreciated and decided to fuck with that, then they decided to give me a time limit to either train my ass for no reason in the end as if you haven't noticed this was going to end with the basic deus ex machina meaning that I did literally all that work for a fuck all reason and everything I worked up for has been fucked up and they planned everything.

And before you ask what in the end of all of what me and foxy were explaining it's the basic fundamentals of they FUCKING SCREWED WITH MY PERSONALITY!

 **And mine too numb nuts**

 _ **So wait that means oh shit that actually explains why Weiss was falling for you!**_

 _ **I was wondering when I looked through your memories and now why in the past Weiss was such a cold bitch then and absolute sweet heart now!**_

 _ **Then theirs blakes attraction to you, it was also weird as well that she was more attracted to you even though back in the past you basically just mostly hung out with yang, I mean how can she just go from not really liking you too straight up loving you in such a freaking short frame of time**_

 _ **OH THOSE FUCKERS!**_

 **And he finally gets it!**

 _ **But wait hold on you two actually bantered quite a bit before so how can you tell there was a change in the first place?**_

Simple Karin wanted to most likely try and keep the changes of our personality very subtle so with that they had to keep the banter there but whats the word?

 **They had to keep the actual banter down to a low so that we really couldn't notice it, but on my part I felt really weird whenever I started to talk so docile elgh it was creepy**

I also felt creepy when that happened too, whenever you talked to me like such a calm like big brother figure I felt really weird vibes coming off you ew gross

 **Yep so with that this leads back to the weird thing of are you, well are you Hamish?**

 _ **Well are ya?**_

Im going to be honest, before back at the tower when I took on adam when I fought I really didn't feel like me, but when I made those observations I did feel like me, like the real me, not this polite fucker, I mean I can be polite but I just didn't feel right.

So in basic understanding I just need to test something and snake you'll be my judge

 _ **Judge for what?**_

Hahahahaha wouldn't you love to know!?

I felt a grin appear on my face as I made my way through the crowd as I walked to the dj booth as I saw two electric guitars and amps as they both empty and unused

"ok I got an idea" I said outloud as I quickly and sneakily ran over to the dj booth as I pulled out my scroll and looked through my playlists until it stopped at one as I grinned and quickly set that up as I quickly set up my scroll as I then quickly turned on the amps as I turned the volume all the way down and quickly set the guitars up.

"Hamish what are you doing?" I heard as I stopped and looked behind me as I saw a confused looking ruby as I looked around and waved her over

"hey ruby just well Im getting a bit bored with this classical music so why not have a little fun, wanna try?" I asked her as she held out a black and red guitar as ruby looked sceptical as I grinned at her

"come I'll give you a quick little tutorial on how to play this little riff that I'll need help with" I said as ruby looked around and then gave me a bright smile as she took the guitar.

"alright well lets do this then" I said with a grin as I picked up the blue guitar

10 minutes later

"so you got it?" I asked as ruby gave me a cheeky grin and a thumbs up

"I got it now, thanks" she said as I shook my head

"nah I needed a bit of back up on this so thank you and with that lets do this!" I exclaimed as I turned up the amps switch it to the right settings and played the track on my scroll as it was an instantaneous reaction

(play blood sugar guitar cover by adel nizamutdinov)

As soon as the music started I waited for my time and then started to play

I forgot to mention this, yeah I can play guitar, not the best but not a novice I know a very little amount of songs this one in fact I know very well so this is a basic piece of cake to play.

I was very pleased when ruby started to play the rhythm section of the song as she had gotten it down very well.

I felt a grin on my face as I looked around the corner of the dj booth where me and ruby hid as the people were all standing around where this music was coming from while some of the people were actually dancing along to the music

Im back bitches I don't know why, but I can feel it Im back and im loving it

I looked back to the grinning and excited ruby as she followed my fingers as I basically glided them along the frets of the guitar as she waited for her sign to jump in which was when I tapped her foot with mine as she instantly started to play and when her time was done I gave two more taps as she trailed off quickly.

A simple and easy system that she got an understanding instantly and when it finally got to the end of the song I tapped ruby's foot as she started to play and I knew when we needed to trail off slower so with three taps of her foot she got the sign to slowly trail off until we both slid off just as slow as the song finally finished

(I'll be honest this is basically the only time I will ever be this detailed when it comes to music and is a basic onetime thing for me so I hoped you all enjoyed this quick little thing I did)

I quickly unconnected my scroll and turned off the amps as me and ruby quickly unplugged the guitars and quickly put them back as we quickly ran off before anyone knew the wiser

"well that was pretty fun" I said as ruby grinned at me

"yeah it was I didn't know you could play guitar" she said as I chuckled

"ruby theres allot of things not many people know I can do" I stated with my wide grin

"ruby there you are!" I heard as me and ruby turned to watch as jaune was running over us

"whoa jaune, whats up man?" I asked as he took a couple deep breaths of air

"its your sister shes got into a fight" jaune said as my eyes widened

"with who?" ruby asked in panic

"weisses dad and blake is trying to calm them both down but its not working, Weiss told me to come and get you" jaune said as ruby looked panicked

"jaune take us there now" I stated as serious as I could as jaune nodded as he quickly guided us through the crowd until we got a spot where the people were standing back as the three of us moved in as we saw that yang was being held back by Weiss and blake as her eyes glowed red while weisses dad just stood there with his condescending smirk ever so present on his face while his son whitely stood off to the side with the same smirk on his face.

 **Oi this doesn't look very good now does it?**

 _ **Not as bad as being the whories but yeah this looks bad**_

Please don't even start with that I don't want to remember that event anytime soon like ever

 _ **Sorry, but your going to have to do something**_

Your right I am

I narrowed my eyes in thought until I widened them and clicked my fingers

"jaune ruby stay here will ya" I said as I walked forwards as I held my glasses and pocketed them as I quickly moved my hair back

"my my my whats the commotion?" I asked with a deeper more mature voice as I watched as weisses dad moved his eyes to look at me as he quickly assessed the situation

Im the hero of vale I have social and physical power that he would want to gain for his own, meaning he'll try the instant defensive approach

"can you see this young lady nearly attacked me for no reason" weisses dad exclaimed dramatically

"what is ozpin thinking of teaching these ill-mannered ruffians, I tell you good sir if I had It my way this ruffian would well disciplined instead of just left to fester around like a wild animal" weisses dad pleaded to the crowd as I looked around and saw how some of them were looking worried as they appeared to be taking his side

Psh going for the parents ok then

"what do you have to say for yourself young man, what does say you when you think all ozpin is doing is just teaching these children to act like wild animals?" he asked as I took a deep breath and sighed

"simple actually" I started as I let my mouth turn upwards into a small smile

"I in no way possible give two god damn bloody shits about whatever the fuck you say or feel" I said simply and bluntly as the crowd gasped in shock

"yes that's right I don't care you know why? Well let me ask you this why should I care, huh? Why should I care about what underappreciated rich man has to say about how some of my fellow students are taught, so what if you say its barbaric bitch we were born long ago barbaric so how about you get off you bloody high horse and fuck off cause whatever your going to say is just going to plainly piss one of the people who are taking their time to not only learn but also protect you, so how about you shut up now and fuck off?" I asked blankly as ever as weisses dad's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in cold fury

"how dare you-"

"how dare I how dare you for wasting my god damn time with your complaints! so how about I direct you to someone who gives a shit cause I very much and clearly don't give a shit" I said as I held my hands out for a bit

"and before you say anything no one gives a shit so despite my contradictory statement I did in fact show you someone whos gives a shit and that's no one and with that I'll be going now so how about you take your prissy pansy ass and fuck off" I said as I turned around and walked away as I could tell that he was growling in pure rage.

Hah too easy

 _ **And its officical hes back, before he would just be very calm but he literally went out his way to piss off one of the most influential people in the world**_

 **Yeah that sounds like Hamish**

Thank you!

And with that I left everyone to go back to my room as I was getting a bit tired

Well then again doing shit like this can do that to ya

 **As well as getting angsty**

 _ **Or pissed off**_

 **Or shoving a polite fuck you to richer fuckers**

 _ **Yeah or maybe finding out not only do you have a time limit of a year of a half but you also have to get up at 5 in the morning**_

Thank you for reminding me that

 **Well shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame**

OH GO FUCK YOURSELF

 **Nah im good im how about you go back to your room and have some fun with miss palmer and her 5 sisters eh?**

 _ **Well hes got you there mate**_

Fuck it im just going to bed fuck you all

After a while I quickly went to the dorm room as I quickly opened it and walked in

 _ **Hey Hamish**_

Yo whats up?

 _ **What exactly changed about you really?**_

Oh well I guess well that's an understanding question

Where do I start, well my personality was more or less kind of fucked up I mean well sigh

I took my tie and jacket off as I set it down under my hammock as I took my shoes off and jumped in

Look in general im more of I don't give a shit kind of guy and im allot calmer than before all of this and It was basically well harder to piss me off I mean seriously before all of this I was the guy you would expect to walk through hell come back and say that I just went for a stroll because of how tolerant I was, but when I got off that air ship everything felt like it went pear shaped, I was more easily angered, I was acting more like a normal person and not well myself so when I went 4th tail over those two that was when I was actually truly angry and not like this weird pissed of angry that was just too easy

Im sorry if that may seem vague but I just didn't feel right

 _ **Its alright I think I get it, maybe a little confusing if you explained to others but I think I get it, basically your asperger's was blocked off, basically making you practically normal and you could see and feel like a normal person, am I right?**_

I don't know? fuck do I look like I give a shit right now? No so with that im just going to bed thank you very much I got to wake up early so shut it will ya?

 _ **Alright fine night man**_

Thank you

And with that I simply closed my eyes as fell right to sleep

* * *

 **heeeeeeeeey guys you finally made it here good cause once again im sorry about this bit i really was having some big writers block and i wrote this at least a couple months ago**

 **so with that i hope you all give me a fair review, with any suggestions or questions you have as well**

 **and please dont forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **until next time**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
